KoKoRo DeAd
by kizoku-pudgie
Summary: Un corazon sin sentimientos de ella..¿puede ser revivido?..¿eso seria un milagro?...Un corazon que fue herido de un demonio que se supone no merece otra oportunidad,Destinos tan diferentes y dolores tan profundos ¿se podran salvar mutuamente? KPI 9
1. Kokoro 1

_**holaaa!! aqui trayendo una nueva historia espero que sea aceptada y que por lo menos reciba uno o dos reviews ...la historia es 100 mia los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP!! pero hay personajes inventados jeje...**_

* * *

_**KoKoRo DeAd**_

_**CAPITULO 1: **__**La eLeGiDa QuE pErDoNa**_

_El juicio vino a causa de un solo pecado para condenación, pero el don vino a causa de muchas transgresiones,__¡Qué regalo espiritual más precioso el que Dios nos ha dado a todos: el perdón de nuestros pecados y la reconciliación para con El!._

_**Es tu deber**_

_**Es lo que "el" te dio**_

_**Es un regalo…**_

_O una maldición?_

_**No maldigas la bendición de dios!!**_

_Vaya bendición!!...primero me quito a mis padre _

_y ahora me quita la oportunidad de ser normal_

_**Tu tienes que pasar a los "desterrados" a la paz**_

_Yo creo que ni en la muerte hay paz…_

_Así que por que no dejar a esos espíritus con su castigo?_

**Dios te escogió para recibir su don…**

**Tu de ahora en adelante pasaras a los espíritus, ….**

**Al otro lado…pero no puedes elegirles si Irán al cielo o al infierno..**

_que otro don tan esencial me dio dios?_

**No morirás…por arma mortal… hasta que sea su voluntad**

_entonces ..me convertiré en uno mas de sus juguetes?_

Despertó empapada de sudor ese sueño otra vez…sus ojos verdes se posaron en una esquina y con una sonrisa forzada dijo

-que pasa?

De entre las sombras ,salio un hombre vestido de blanco y con dos impresionantes alas blancas encogidas tras su espalda …sus cabellos plateados largos amarados en una coleta baja y sus ojos azules fríos recorrieron el rostro de la joven

-nada..solo te vigilo… ¿pesadillas?

-sabes que si ….desde que me dieron este preciado "don"

El ángel sonrió y se aproximo hasta ella la tomo por su barbilla para que ella lo mirara, los impresionantes ojos verdes se posaron en los fríos azules

-pase lo que pase todo estará bien

Ella rio

-gracias yue

* * *

La noche se volvió pesada y con neblina, el cementerio "reste éternel" lucia mas lúgubre de lo normal uno de los cementerios mas viejos de la cuidad tomoeda por lo tanto lleno de los espíritus mas antiguos del lugar. 

Las puertas viejas hacían un rechinido por el viento que las azotaba ,árboles caídos , lapidas sucias y olvidadas , una de ellas que se encontraba mas al fondo estaba llena de matorrales, hierba mala y otras cosas que denotaban que era una sepultura de lo mas vieja ,pero eso no quiere decir que olvidada, frente a esta estaba la silueta de una persona que tenia las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y una gabardina negra que tapaba su cuello y mitad de su rostro.

-mucho tiempo sin verte …¿de visita?

Dijo una voz tras el sujeto, este se volteo y sus ojos ambarinos se toparon con los azules que lo miraban risueño, era un hombre alto de unos 20 años que traía una chaqueta negra , pantalón de mezclilla

-eriol

Dijo el chico de ojos ámbares y cabello castaño despeinado dándole una sonrisilla y dejando ver unos colmillos blancos, el llamado eriol sonrió

-¿visitando tu tumba verdad?

Dijo el ojiazul

-si….recordando viejos tiempos..-Dijo el ambarino, encogiéndose de hombros…-pero me doy cuenta de que no hay muchas cosas buenas que recordar

El ojiazul rió, mientras se sentaba sobre una tumba, el ambarino sonrió y dijo

-es una grosería sentarse sobre alguien

-no creo que a el le importe ¿verdad?

Dijo eriol dándole una palmadita a la lapida

-que haces por aquí?

Pregunto el amadrino

-el jefe …-dijo señalando el cielo- ….quiere que utilice mi "don" para una causa justa

El ambarino borro sus sonrisa y suspiro

-vienes a deshacerte de mi?

-nadie puede deshacerse de ti…- dijo eriol- ….llevan mas de 300 años intentando capturarte y no se puede xiao lang…en fin pero eso no es para lo que estoy aqui

Shaoran sonrió

-es muy extraño que un "elegido" por Dios sea amigo de una persona tan pecadora como yo

Eriol se encogió de hombros

-mi guardián dice que estoy loco por tenerte como amigo me podrían quitar mi don..en mi opinión todos somos pecadores incluyéndome

-ese ángel...y por cierto donde esta?

Eriol se levanto de su "asiento"

-esperándome en casa..vine a decirte algo interesante ..ahora que regresaste después de 13 años de ausencia..sabia que vendrías aquí primero

Xioa lang apoyo su espalda en una cruz que marcaba otra tumba

-dime

-apareció una elegida nueva ...muy especial

Shaoran levanto una de sus cejas

-y eso a mi que me importa?

-ella tiene el don de "cruzar" ..puede mandar a los fantasmas y demás demonios errantes al descanso …al cielo o al infierno….en pocas palabras …el perdón de dios

Xiao lang dejo de recargarse para ponerle atención

-¿ella?...una mujer?...puede …creí que el "perdonar" era solo don de dios

-al parecer ya no a lo mejor necesitaba un ayudante ….tal vez y pueda mandarte a ti al descanso eterno…

El ambarino sonrió falsamente

-no lo creo…nadie me puede sacar de este "castigo"

* * *

-buenos días sakura 

Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y corto ,ojos azules

-buenos días tía sonomi

Contesto la ojiverde, mientras bajaba las escaleras, vestía una falda tableada negra, una blusa negra con encaje blanco y unas botas negras hasta al rodilla, sonomi observo como se ponía una chaqueta negra

-iras a verlos?

-es su aniversario ¿no? …-Sonomi sonrió , la ojiverde le dio la espalda-… ¿no iras a verlos tu?

-si…pero será mas de rato….prefiero que vayas tu primero ...has de tener mucho que contarles

La ojiverde dio una sonrisa fría asintió y camino hacia la puerta para irse

* * *

Ya llevaba toda la mañana dando vueltas en el cementerio ,ahora se encontraba del otro lado del cementerio la parte mas nueva donde había tumbas nuevas y estaba todo mejor arreglado y el camino empedrado no parecía tan gastado…miro a su alrededor y vio a alguien arrodillado frente a un par de tumbas..era una mujer vestida de negro y la reconoció enseguida ,soltó un cansado suspiro, la mujer se paro de donde estaba agachada y su imponente estatura estaba enfundada en un vestido negro largo muy ajustado, traía un velo que cubría su rostro pero se lo descubrió sus ojos miraron al ambarino 

-hola xiao!!

Saludo la mujer muy alegre, tenia unos ojos negros con destellos rojizos y su cabello negro caía como cascada, el chico solo suspiro , la mujer se acerco y de un salto se sentó cobre una cruz caída

-deseas algo verdad?

La mujer sonrió, su rostro se distorsiono un poco y la mitad de su rostro se volvió calavera ,una mitad de una hermosa mujer y la otra de una calavera pudriéndose

-pues necesito un favor de mi "desterrado-demonio" favorito …-Dijo la mujer vestida de negro ,xiao se recargo en una de las lapidas aburrido-…te he estado buscando por años….¿tomaste unas vacaciones ¿verdad?...casi 14 años…bueno en fin tengo un trabajito para ti

El amarino rodó los ojos ¿Qué podía esperar de la santa muerte? Mas que trabajo y mas trabajo , la mujer se cruzo de piernas dejando ver sus hermosas y largas piernas descaradamente ante los ojos de xiao lang, pero este no presto atención

-que quieres?..

-bueno pues hay un …humano…mas bien dicho humana, esta interfiriendo en mis planes ¿sabes?...a lo largo de estos años que has estado de "vacaciones" se ha encargado de llevar a mas de 1000 de mis "desterrados" al descanso…y mayor mente al cielo ¿puedes creerlo?...mi padre esta tan furioso!! ….por que dios le dio a alguien ese don ….y sabes que no hay que hace enojar al diablo

El ambarino suspiro y agacho su mirada cansado

-que quieres que haga?

La mujer sonrió macabramente y la mitad de su rostro volvió a ser de una hermosa mujer

-mátala

se volvió a ver a la muerte

-y si es tan especial y agraciada para dios como dices… Dios no dejara que la mate…

-Dios no, pero el diablo si….hay una espada…una espada que puede matar a los Ángeles…ahora imagínate lo que haría con un elegido-apóstol….ella no puede morir con una arma mortal ,pero usando la espada forjada por Gabriel (un arcángel) y usada por el diablo una vez…podrá matarla…y adivina que? Yo tengo la espada

xiao miro el piso de nuevo

-y por que yo debo ir? ….SHI ( muerte )

La mujer comenzó a desesperarse

-bueno ya he intentado matarla antes …pero ninguno de mis demonios pudo….a menos que tu te acerques a ella de forma diferente ….siempre esta a la defensiva….pero aún asi es una chiquilla te será fácil ganar su confianza, ya que tienes mitad sangre humana….además ahora tienes la espada cosa que mis otros demonios no

La mujer saco de sus ropas una gran espada con mango dorado y muy imponente, en su hoja estaban escritos unas palabras en latín, shaoran miro la espada y luego con una sonrisa a la mujer

-que gano yo?

La mujer rio, la mitad de su rostro volvió a ser calavérico

-te quitare tu castigo…y asi podrás ver a tu "amiga" en el cielo

Xiao lang se sorprendió, pero luego frunció el ceño

-no mientas tu no puedes hacer eso….

-puedo quitarte lo que te retiene como un condenado…tu cola y tus alas …- shaoran miro la cola de color negra de diablo que escondida bajo su gabardina…-el trato que hiciste con mi padre ..el diablo…se anulara y al dejar de ser un semi-demonio puedes ir al cielo…al ser juzgado y perdonado….y todos vivimos felices!!

Dijo una sonrisa que ocultaba mas de lo que decia

Xiao miro a la mujer y a la espada ,luego fijo su vista al cielo …¿que podía perder?..su cuerpo…. ,no podía .. por que ya estaba muerto…su alma ..no, por que ya tampoco le pertenecía …desde que se la había entregado al diablo ….por ese

-quieres un final feliz no?...es decir te quito lo que te hace un semi demonio, serás perdonado iras al cielo con tu "amiga" y tu me quitas esa chica de encima …y todos ganamos!!...¿trato?

Pregunto la mujer estirando la mano esperando que shaoran aceptara…y asi lo hizo..estrecho la mano de la mujer-calavera

-trato…pero en cuanto mate a esa mujer …cumplirás tu palabra

La mujer sonrió maliciosa sin que se percatara el ambarino

-claro…en cuanto ella muera…tu –apunto el cielo- ..iras arriba

-como se llama la pobre alma que esta a punto de morir?

La mujer sonrió dándole la espada a xiao lang, este la acepto

-…sakura…su nombre es sakura kinomoto

* * *

Sakura camino por el cementerio sintiendo escalofríos ,podía verlos podía sentirlos ….eran espíritus…pero ella no tenía muchas ganas hoy de escucharlos, se dirigió a un par de tumbas y se arrodillo frente a estas , en sus lapidas grabadas "_Nadeshiko kinomoto ..amada esposa y madre"_ miro a la otra lapida _"Fujitaka kinomoto …amado esposo y padre"_ ..suspiro desde hace 13 años venia cada aniversario a verlos…esperando que ellos pudieran verla ..pero en verdad verla...¿por que podía ver a otros espíritus y no a los de sus padres? ..recordó lo que yue ..le había dicho .. 

_**Solamente veras a espíritus desterrados…espíritus que no pueden estar ni en el cielo …ni en el infierno por tener algo pendiente que hacer o por que no son aceptados en ambas puertas como un castigo….tu deber …es darles el "perdón" **_

…eso quería decir que sus padres no tenían nada inconcluso? …¿ella no era un asunto inconcluso para ellos?...¿abandonarla no era importante?...maldijo mil veces al ser supremo llamado Dios por todo lo que le pasaba …._que fácil es culpar a otros de la desgracia personal…_se recordó….pero que acaso "el" no los mato?..las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero las retuvo…no lloraría …nunca mas

yue se encontraba a cinco pasos tras ella observando como sakura depositaba los lirios blancos en mitad de ambas lapidas….hacia mucho tiempo que el era el guardián de sakura…desde que ella fue elegida como un apóstol ….y recordó la primera vez que la vio tan pequeña de tan solo 6 años y sus ojos verdes asustados y tristes ….había sufrido tanto a tan poca edad…, miro como se ponía de pie y camino hacia el…

-vamonos yue

Susurro la ojiverde mientras el iba tras ella …siempre …tras ella

* * *

Miro la cuidad desde la antena de ese edificio su cola de diablo se enrosco en la antena ,mientras el vigilaba o esperaba ver algo inusual…pero nada….no veía nada fuera de lo común o algo que llamasen "divino" para identificara esa mujer …suspiro…tal vez no seria tan fácil como el lo pensó ..pero sus orejas que a simple vista parecían normales se movieron como identificando un sonido ..un hermoso sonido ….era….un canto y no cualquier canto ..sino un canto gospel (las canciones de iglesia o religiosas) era como si la cantaran los mismos Ángeles ,suave , hermosa, atrayente y sobre todo lo llamaba…presto mas atención e identifico la dirección ,se levanto de donde se encontraba y soltó sus enormes alas de plumas negras ….ese canto lo llamaba …lo atraía …y el obedecía.. 

Sakura se puso a orar en la pequeña capilla que había en casa de su tía …aunque no era muy devota…que irónico¿no? …ella siendo un apóstol y no era devota a Dios ….solo oro en silencio o mas bien pareció reflexionar…¡¡para que se hacia tonta!! …no quería orar …ni nada parecido…se levanto de donde se encontraba hincada y miro la santa cruz y las flores bajo el ..

-lo siento…se que esperas mas de mi..pero….yo ya no quiero mas de ti

Le Dijo a la cruz, un ruido la alerto de que no estaba sola además del escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda..suspiro…otro espíritu lo mas seguro que había oído el "llamado" …salio de la capillita y frente a ella estaba un hombre que no rebasaba los veintitantos, era imponentemente alto, ojos ámbares, cabello revoltoso y con una expresión seria…tras el había unas alas magnificas parecidas a las de yue solo que estas eran negras como la noche y una cola que se movía como si tuviera vida propia …._otro demonio…. _Pensó la ojiverde

El ambarino miro a la mujer frente a el …alta pero joven..iba vestida de negro ,con una falda que era corta pero sin rayar lo vulgar, unas botas altas hasta sus rodillas ,su blusa de encaje blanco y negro ,la recorrió con su mirada de arriba a abajo como dos veces …bien …las humanas eran bonitas...pero esta era hermosa…fácilmente competiría con un ángel su cabello acaramelado que le llegaba a la espalda sujetado por una trenza ,sus ojos verdes esmeralda y su tez pálida ….se distrajo por un momento pero de nuevo ese canto "llamándolo" provenía de ella y no necesito ser un genio para saber que era "ella" ….sakura kinomoto..la sonrisa fría de la chica hizo que frunciera el ceño..pero luego quedo boquiabierto por lo que la chica susurro..

-si vas a matarme hazlo ahora… -Dijo mientras abría sus brazos dando acceso directo a su cuerpo para atacarla-…vamos demonio ataca!!

_**++ continuara ++**_

* * *

_**ATENCION!!:** SI NO RECIBO REVIEWS O A ALGUIEN LE MOLESTA LA HISTORIA LA BORRARE..._


	2. kokoro 2

_**DEDICADO: a StaR la primera en dejarme un review en esta historia ...Muchas gracias star!!

* * *

**__**In The Mouth of demon**_

_(En La BoCa DeL dEmOnIo)_

_**+"**Porque la paga del pecado es muerte, mas la dádiva __(carisma) __de Dios es vida eterna __**."+**_

Xiao lang quedo de piedra ante las palabras de esa mujer ¿Qué la matara? …¿Cómo sabia ella que para eso venia?...recordó lo que le dijo la muerte …._ganar su confianza…luego matarla_….ahora podía evitar toda esa tonteria , se acerco a ella preparado para sacar la espada…si ella quería morir pues ¿Por qué no?

..su mano se detubo antes de llegar a su espada miro a la chica y mas que deseos de matarla le dio ..¿lastima?...mascullo una maldición y luego de unos momentos en silencio le hablo

-no vine a matarte

Mascullo con voz calmada pero a los oídos de sakura sonó ronca y muy atrayente…_tentación del demonio…_

_-_entonces a que viniste?...

Shaoran se llevo sus manos a lso bolcillos y solto con un suspiro

-solamente …-quiso encontrar una excusa-..yo..pues..segui el ruido…

La ojiverde encaro las cejas

-¿oíste el "llamado"?

la miro confundido ..pero recordó la canción que lo atrajo hasta ahí eso era el "llamado"?

-la canción?...eso quieres decir…esa canción gospel?

La ojiverde bajo sus brazos y suspiro

-si ..solo lo pueden oír los espíritus …y si tu fuiste a traído por ella …es que necesitas algo de mi…

Xiao comprendió por que el canto era tan atrayente …era para atraer espíritus arrepentidos y que necesitaban paz ….y después ella se encargaba de cruzarlos…eso Quiere decir que ¿también podría cruzarlo a el?

-no necesito tu ayuda

Dijo con el ceño fruncido indignado de que lo ayudara una chiquilla, sakura lo miro algo sorprendida y luego fruncio el ceño aburrida

-pues si estas aquí …es que hay algo que quieres de mi

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, shaoran dio una sonrisa que a la vista de ella le pareció malvada pero atrayente otra vez, miro a sakura de arriba abajo lentamente y sin que se diera cuenta ya la tenia acorralada en una esquina

Sakura parpadeo confundida, el demonio la tenia acorralada entre la pared y sus brazos

-pero que..?

-tal vez y si quiera algo de ti …-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la ojiverde-… ya sabes que soy un demonio pero… ¿he mencionado que los demonios somos muy lujuriosos?

La ojiverde lo miro asustada y con un sonrojo, pero aun así tomo valor y su mirada fría se helo mas

-deja de jugar demonio…suéltame!!…

-no…pequeñita…aun no.. ….-bajo su mano izquierda hacia el muslo derecho de ella y acaricio su piel y sintió un estremecimiento al momento de acariciarlo…¿Cuánto tenía sin tocar una mujer?...20 o 40 años?!!, sakura sintió sus mejillas colorearse pero no se dejaría amedrentar por "algo" como el e intento apartarse pero el era mas fuerte-….si yo quisiera te podría "tentar" a h…

-yo que tu …mejor ni lo intento

interrumpio una fría voz tras el semi-demonio ,que lo amenazaba con algo filoso en su espalda, aun así shaoran no soltó a la mujer

-tendrás que esperar tu turno

Dijo fríamente el ambarino

-yue…- Oyó susurrar la mujer frente a el y la miro a los ojos ,sus ojos verdes muy cerca de los de el…y por todos los infiernos!!…¿ahora quien era el "tentado"? …sakura seguía con expresión fría ¿nada la asustaba?...- puedo arreglármelas sola

-no lo parece

Dijo el ángel ,con el ceño fruncido, sakura suspiro…no le gustaba que la cuidaran tanto pero ..esta vez tenia razón su guardián …

-te recomiendo que tomes tu distancia ….o yue practicara tiro al blanco con tigo …demonio

El ambarino sonrió y se alejo poco a poco de ella…volteo a ver a quien lo amenazaba y vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver a un ángel con arco y flecha luminosos listo para atacar…y shaoran estaba listo para defenderse

-como te atreves a tocarla?

Dijo el ángel con mirada fría, shaoran se encogió de hombros

-lo siento mis manos tiene vida propia..además como no querer tocarla ..si es muy hermosa

Yue estaba listo para soltar su flecha pero sakura lo detuvo

-el necesita que lo ayude yue…así que no puedes matarlo…ya esta muerto

Yue desvaneció su arco y flecha y miro a sakura y luego a ese intruso

-hay mas de una forma de matar a un muerto ..aunque este sea un semi-demonio…podré matarlo

-un semi-demonio?

Susurro la ojiverde, xiao contesto

-ni espíritu ..ni demonio

Yue se cruzo de brazos

-este tipo de seguro hizo un trato con el diablo ….por eso es un semi-demonio...¿que hace aquí demonio?

-eso mismo quiero saber…-susurro sakura..-…habla rápido ¿necesitas mi ayuda si o no?

Xiao se recargo en el muro donde antes estaba acorralada sakura ,miro fijamente a la ojiverde y la ojiverde lo miro a los ojos muy analiticamente

-esta bien …viene a buscar tu ayuda…yo…mmm…quiero el perdón

Dijo el ambarino…ganaría su confianza y después la mataría asi tal vez la lastima que sentía se evaporaría si le daba unos días mas….,para eso necesitaba decir la verdad aunque lo que acababa de decir era un verdad a medias …pero ella no tenia por que saberlo

-¿el perdón?...yo no te daría ni la hora semi-demonio

Dijo yue con una sonrisa fría

-esta bien ….te ayudare….-Dijo la ojiverde ante la mirada asombrada del ángel y el demonio-…pero no te puedo asegurar que vallas al cielo…

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una silla , sus manos estaban descansando en su regazo, frente a ella yue la miraba atentamente llevaban 10 minutos sin decir palabra

- yue? …

Dijo sakura al fin para que hablara el ángel, Yue le dio la espalda

-ese tipo lo que quiere es matarte..como todos los demonios que han aparecido en los últimos meses

Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a una ventana para abrirla al hacerlo el aire entro por ella ,yue la miro de reojo

-tal vez…,si eso es lo que planea…. entonces ..prefiero que haga su jugarreta enfrente de mis narices

Yue sonrió

-entonces no confías en el?

-yo nunca dije que confiaba en el …pero..hay algo extraño…el oyó el "llamado" …nunca ningún otro demonio lo había echo…tal vez y si necesita mi ayuda

-lo que necesita es irse al infierno….y si se te vuelve a acercar así yo lo mandare ahí

Sakura no sonrió pero en su mirada se mostró diversión..

-yue…

El ángel sonrió a medias

-no te pediré que no lo ayudes por que se que no me harás caso ..tienes un corazón muy compasivo …ante cualquier "cosa" con alma arrepentida ….¿que viste en el alma de ese semi-demonio para querer ayudarlo?

-arrepentimiento, tristeza …y mucha desesperación

Dijo sakura bajando la mirada, yue quedo en silencio

* * *

El demonio se recargo aburrido en la pared…ese ángel había arrastrado a la elegida esa ,hasta la casa y se había encerrado en un cuarto de la casa, el no pudo entrar…no podía sin ser "invitado" …asi que no le quedo mas remedio que esperar a fuera a que la chica y el ángel decidieran salir…xiao sonrió….estaba muy convencido de que ese ángel no confiaba en el…al igual que el guardián de eriol …pero esa chica ¡¡que tonta!! Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió "ayudarlo" ..esa chica se arrepentiría de esa decisión..ojala y lo que sea que era lo que sentía para con ella se evaporara así como había venido…como odiaba sentir lastima y compasión ….

La puerta se abrió y salio esa chica y tras ella como siempre salio el ángel ….

-terminaron su "junta"?

Pregunto el semi-demonio todavía con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared

-asi es demonio

Dijo el ángel, apuñalándolo con la mirada, shaoran igual

-vamos

Murmuro sakura mientras los llamaba a ambos para que entraran de nuevo en la "casita" …o mas bien mansión, de casi tres pisos, blanco y vistas azul cielo con un amplio jardín de rosas rojas como la sangre y rosas blancas como una nube…el ambarino miro como sakura y el ángel entraron ,el se despego de la pared pero quedo parado frente al umbral de la puerta, sakura al no sentir que los seguía el demonio, volteo y vio al demonio todavía afuera de la casa

-no puedo pasar

Mascullo el demonio ,sakura miro de reojo a yue pero este solo sonrió arrogantemente como disfrutando el momento ,sakura poso su verde y fría mirada al demonio

-¿Por qué?...solo entra…primero un pie y luego el otro…..asi de fácil

Yue resistió la risa y el ambarino frunció el ceño ¿lo creía idiota?..¿que no sabia caminar?...mas se molesto al ver la expresión seria de la chica…¡¡era tan fria!!

-no tonta..-dijo aguantando las ganas de gritarle hasta de lo que no…pero recordó .._ganar su confianza..luego matarla…_o hasta que deja de sentir lastima por ella_-…_no puedo …no porque no pueda caminar…no puedo entrar a un recinto o lugar sin ser invitado…no soy como los espíritus...yo tengo limitaciones por ser semi-demonio

Sakura suspiro

-te tengo que invitar a pasar?

ahogo una maldición…¿era retrasada mental, Para no entender?

-si!!

Le grito el ambarino, Sakura le dio la espalda y levanto su mano derecha con gesto de "me da igual"

-esta bien …pasa

Shaoran se llevo una mano a la cara ¡¡esa chica era una….!!

-debes de decir mi nombre ….estu…-corrigió-….mujer!!..

Sakura se volteo a verlo de nuevo ya exasperada

-bien!!...¿y como te llamas demonio?!!

-xiao lang li

-no puedo pronunciar eso…en japonés ¿es?…

Dijo sakura con aire tranquilo y frunciendo el ceño ,Shaoran suspiro

-shaoran… solo shaoran…!!

Sakura asintió

-adelante …puedes pasar …shaoran solo shaoran

El ambarino en cuanto entro ¡¡por fin!!..se dirigió a ella que ya se encontraba dándole la espalda …tenia unas ganas de ahorcarla por burlarse de el!! …._shaoran solo shaoran_….de echo lo hubiera echo si no fue por que el ángel se interpuso en su camino…entre el y esa mujer…

-ni lo intentes

Susurro, shaoran lo miro amenazante …y luego volvió a recordar _ganar su confianza…luego matarla_….suspiro con fastidio

-por acá

Susurro la chica mientras lo guiaba en la "casa" ..había muchas cosa antiguas y modernas..lo que mas le llamo la atención al demonio era la infinidad de cuadros de Ángeles que había en la casa…recorrieron la primera planta hasta llegar a unos escalones de dos divisiones….(los antiguos ya saben unas escaleras ala izquierda otras ala derecha..pero conectan al mismo lugar) …subieron por las de la derecha y caminaron por un largo pasillo ..lleno de cuadros variados…de Ángeles y personas….se detuvieron en un cuarto con la puerta beige ….y entraron

Shaoran se impresiono por el tamaño del cuarto…era mas grande que su casucha!! …había mayor mente cuadros …pero en blanco y negro …y para su sorpresa …no eran Ángeles comunes…una de las pinturas que mas llamo su atención era la de un ángel mitad demonio… alas blancas y mitad negras como las suyas..y entre sus manos había una rosa…blanca….¡¡que cuadro mas extraño para una elegida-apóstol de Dios!!

-te quedaras bobeando demonio

Dijo el ángel malhumorado

-siéntate

Dijo la mujer..bueno de echo ordeno..shaoran tomo otro trago de paciencia ..camino hasta ella y se sentó en una silla que parecía sacada del siglo pasado y muy fina…sakura estaba parada frente a el …observo como ella alzaba la mano para tocarlo….su cola se erizo y se paro de un brinco casi chocando con sakura ..pero ella dio un paso atrás asustada

-que diablos intentas hacer perra!!

Dijo el ambarino asustado, sakura confundida y malhumorada contesto

-que diablos te pasa a ti!! …tu eres el que tocas pero no puedes ser tocado!!

Shaoran quiso sonrojarse…ella se refería a lo que paso afueras de la capilla…

-nadie me toca!!

Sakura suspiro..yue estaba listo para entrar en acción por si las cosas se ponían feas

-si quieres que te ayude debes confiar en mi…primero debo ver la causa de tu "castigo" y para eso necesito ver tus recuerdos

Shaoran se molesto…¡¡ahora quería indagar en su memoria!!..

-¡¡nunca!! ..primero me muero ….de nuevo!!

Sakura perdió la paciencia …shaoran vio como los ojos verdes fríos por fin tenían algo de fuego….lastima que era el fuego equivocado al que el quería….estos brillaban de coraje

-pareces un …!!!...tengo que saber lo que te paso para ayudarte …demonio testarudo!!..si no quieres cooperar pues entonces busca ayuda en otra parte…!!!

Y shaoran lo hubiera echo si en verdad quisiera ayuda….

-esta bien!! Hazlo ….carajo!!

Sakura se cruzo de brazos

-pues no puedo…si no te muestras sincero

-pero que mierdas dices?

Yue tomo la palabra

-sakura tiene que ver en tus recuerdos y nada mejor que tu cabeza hueca para verlos….pero si tu no quieres que ella vea nada …ella no vera nada…ya que son tus recuerdos ….tu dominas sobre ellos

Shaoran suspiro ¡¡que complicado!!

-….entiendo …pero no creo poder permitir que alguien vea en mi cabeza

Sakura se dirigió a al puerta y la abrió

-entonces regresa cunado estés "dispuesto" …shaoran solo shaoran

El demonio la miro fríamente…otra vez estaba siendo fría-sarcástica y aparte lo estaba corriendo!!

-tal vez y no regrese

Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta, sakura solo le dio una sonrisa de hielo

-un espíritu menos que atender

Susurro antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara del demonio

* * *

Shaoran entro echando chispas a su casa…azoto un mueble que parecía pesado en el piso como si fuera un libro o un floreo ¡¡esa mujer del demonio!!...o mas bien dicho de Dios..se sentó en otro mueble y miro el techo y luego el sofá echo trizas en el piso, debía recordar que tenía una fuerza algo descomunal ….un suspiro cansado salio de sus labios

-vaya mujer

Susurro observando la "sala" de su casa…solo tenia dos muebles…bueno ahora solo uno….una mesita de te….tras el estaba una cocina…en la planta de arriba estaba su cuarto y el baño…y esa era toda la residencia….la cual tenia 13 o casi 14 años de no ver..había viajado por el mundo….por segundo vez en este siglo…cuando tienes la desdicha de ser un "desterrado" …no hay mucho que hacer cuando no te permiten descansar en paz ..ni morir…suspiro de nuevo…no podía darse el lujo de enojarse por esa chica si su libertad estaba en juego..según el trato que hizo con SHI …tendría que regresar mañana e intentar ….¿llevarse mejor?...

-ganar su confianza… luego matarla…

* * *

Susurro

Sakura se echo en su cama muy molesta ..yue la miro desde un rincón

-ese tipo te hizo perder el control ...tenia tiempo sin verte enojada así

Sakura lo ignoro…pero después de un rato contesto

-demonio del infierno!!...que se cree!!...

Yue suspiro …sabia que iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir pero…que mas daba si ya sabia lo que iba a contestar sakura …solo quería confirmarlo

-¿estas interesada en ayudarlo todavía verdad?

Sakura se paro se su cama y quedo sentada en ella

-si…yo..no puedo ignorarlo por mas estupido que sea ese demonio y por mas que yo odie ser una "elegida"

* * *

_**haaaa hola!!...gracias o todas la personitas hermosas que me dejaron reviews...aqui esta el kpi 2 haber que tal ...yo senti qcomo que le falto algo pero ...en fin ya sabes su opinio es importante apra mi!!...OPRIMAN GO ..y dejanme un review!! jajaja...**_

_StaR_: hi!!..muchas gracias ¿enserio te gusto?...¿no te parecio algo extaña? jajaja...habra muchos secretos por delante ,espero y estes al pendeinte...muchas gracias por tu review y tus animos nos vemos

Undine: jajaja...lo se ..lo se...ya es la como la segunda vez que me regañas jejeje...pero que te puedo decir ?..jejeje...dije que la borraria por si a alguien le incomodaba lo religioso ...aunque el fic no es tan religioso o se centra en la religion..si no en el "creer" y la "fe" ...esperaba que no ofendiera a alguin y pues si ofende o a alguien le molesta el fic ..pues´lo borraria..pero veo que no es asi!!...y que bueno por que tengo como 4 capitulos hechos jajaja...tienes razon ...al primer capitulo no se puede juzgar...espero que te guste este capi...anque yo siento que algo falto...mmm pero bueno espero tu review y muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre !!

Tsukihime: arigatou!!...por tu apoyo y por que te guste esta ocurrencia mia jajaja...pues solo te dire que sakura sera un hueso duro de roer para shao jajaja...ya veras ..es ams ella es mas fria que yue...y ya veras por qu en los capis siguientes ...espero que este capi llene tus espectativas gracias de nuevo y bay!!

Oriadna8: muchas gracias !!...esperoq ue te guste este segundo capi..si no pues ...me dices jajaja..nos vemso y que estes muy bien ...tks de nuevo

ann-qu: que te puedo decir ?...yo soy extraña jajaja...que buenoq ue te gusten mis tonterias como estas jajaja...lo de shao no t elo puedo decir te estaria adelantando cosas y es mejor que las descubras tu...es mas divertido el misterio jejeje...pero te dire que es alguin muuuy importante para el o lo era en vida...si tienes mas dudas dimelas y tratare de contestarte ...gracias por leer y molestarte en dejar review ...babaY!!

juchiz: HOLA JUCH¿no te molesta que te diga asi? verdad?...jejeje no la voy a borrar asi que ni te apures ...seria cmo quitarme un brazo o una de mis bellas piernas jajaja...como dije a undine ...como el ic habla algunas vez sobre DIos y lo maldice algunso de lso perosnjes pued emolestarle a algui muy religioso o algo asi...pero mi fic no se basa tanto en la religion si no el "creer" y la "fe" de las personas y ...ya veras ...se pondra intresante...jajaja ojala y si ..es mas ojala y seas adivina jajaja...XOXO...bay!!

maria: pues bienvenida!!...y me siento alagada de que la primera firma sea en mi fic!!...espero que ya haigas visto mas fic por que aqui hay unas exelentes escritoras!! ..tks por el review y te amndo un abrazo ...bay!!!

isabel:muchas gracias!!...jeje...aqui tienes el segundo capi..haber que opinas espero un review con tu comentario ..muchas gracias de nuevo bay!!

REY: pues esperoq ue no haigas esperado mucho jejeje...aqui esta el segundo kpi...espero te agrada y tu review con tu opinion...no sabes lo feliz!! que me causa lo acptable del fic!!

Angy:muchas gracias y lo de lso errores jejeje lo se ..undine siempre me regaña por lo mismo jajaja...otra cosa que quisiste decir con (son cosas minimas pero al momento de leer, a mi en particular, no me gustan, pero equis)...no te entendi bien..jejeje...tks por tu review y por tus animos ...nos vemos!!


	3. Kokoro 3

_**gracias a quienes apoyan mi fic...recuerden CCS o SCC es de clamp la historia es MIA

* * *

**_** CAPITULO 3.Erster Kontakt **

_+Las __manifestaciones de la misericordia de Dios __para con su pueblo son dones__Con este punto de vista se escribió: "Porque irrevocables son los done__y__el llamamiento de Dios" +_

_**

* * *

**_iraba la puerta de la "casa" de la elegida receloso…llevaba mas de 10 minutos ahí afuera intentando entrar….no por que no podía pasar como la vez pasada….si no por que no quería pasar..sabia que esa mujer lo sacaría de quiso en cuanto abriera la boca…pero no tubo que abrir la puerta ya que esta se abrió y la cabeza de esa chica de ojos verdes salio 

-vas a entrar o no?

El ambarino la miro confuso…

-c..como supiste?

Sakura bufo exasperada lo tomo por la camisa negra que el traía puesta y jalo para que pasara..a shaoran le impresiono el dejarse tocar y el ver la confianza de esa chica al tocarlo..pero lo soltó

-sentí tu presencia desde que venias por el jardín de las rosas …

Dijo mientras le hacia una seña para que la siguiera…shaoran asi lo hizo

-entonces ya sabias que venía para acá…

-asi es

Dijo la ojiverde mientras lo guiaba por el mismo camino de ayer

-que perceptiva… sakura

La ojiverde se detuvo de pronto y shaoran también

-no me llames por mi nombre….no me gusta que los espíritus me llamen por mi nombre

Susurro de forma molesta..para shaoran fue música para sus oídos…ya tenia con que darle batalla ..

-yo no soy tanto así como un espíritu **sakura**

la ojiverde volteo a verlo…

-quieres jugar rudo ¿he?

El demonio retrocedió no le gusto para nada la expresión en el rostro de ella….pero el era un semi-demonio ¡¡que le podía hacer esa niña!!?

-depende de a que quieras jugar?

Dijo shaoran mirando de arriba a abajo a sakura ¡¡pero no lo podía evitar!!..su mitad demonio era muy lujuriosa!!.. la ojiverde entendió esa pregunta de doble sentido

-tienes suerte de que yue este del otro lado de la puerta

Susurro la ojiverde, mientras señalaba la puerta beige y luego la abría sentado en una de las sillas antiguas de sakura….y miraba receloso al demonio en cuanto este entro, shaoran de igual manera lo desafió con la mirada

-no que ya no ibas a regresar?

Dijo el ángel con su siempre pose de brazos cruzados ,shaoran miro a la ojiverde frente a el y sonrió malicioso…asi que arrastro a la ojiverde hacia el tan rápido con su brazo que sakura no se dio cuanta si no hasta que shaoran la tenia entre sus brazos

-no me rindo tan fácil….cuando quiero algo lo obtengo…y quiero a esta chica

Dijo abrazando a la ojiverde, sakura se sorprendió por la forma en que ese demonio la abrazaba y su corazón brinco un poco por la impresión…, pero en seguida se soltó de sus brazos y se mostró fría como si no hubiera pasado nada..en cambio yue ya apuntaba al demonio con una de sus flechas

-yue baja eso….y tu ¿buscas discordia además de mi ayuda?

Dijo sakura tranquilamente pidiendo al ángel que bajara al flecha este obedeció

-también podría buscar "otras cosas" si me lo permitieras …

Sonrió lujurioso el demonio..sakura lo ignoro..

-muy bien ahora que ya quieres cooperar **shaoran solo shaoran** …siéntate

Dijo señalando una de las sillas antiguas ,shaoran de mala gana obedeció además de que ella todavía usaba ese sarcasmo al decir su nombre de esa forma ridícula, se sentó en la silla solo que con la silla al revés el respaldo enfrente de el donde sus bazos descansaron….la ojiverde iba acercando su mano derecha a la cabeza del demonio pero antes de tocarlo le advirtió

-te dolerá un poco

Le dijo de manera dulce , el amarino se sorprendió por el cambio en el tono de esa chica pero lo dejo pasar y solo asintió con el ceño un poco fruncido

La ojiverde toco la frente del ambarino y este sintió algo calido ,pero después una luz cegadora se le hizo presente frente a sus ojos…y miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos a una velocidad sorprendente como si se tratara de una película …pero de repente las imágenes se detuvieron de repente..y presintió que las imágenes de su cabeza no llegaron al final o que sakura no encontró lo que buscaba sobre su "castigo" en cambio vio una escena que le helo la sangre….una escena que el nunca había vivido si no mal recordaba ¿era el futuro o algo así?…el empuñando la espada que le había dado el ángel de la muerte ,SHI ….espada que atravesaba de lado a lado el cuerpo de ….

-SAKURA!!

Grito el ángel , el ambarino despertó de su estado en shock , y vio como la ojiverde estaba a sus pies desmayada y sangraba de la nariz, el ambarino se levanto de un salto de la silla

¿¡¡la había matado!!?

Se miro las manos para ver si el había sido el responsable pero no encontró nada que lo evidenciara o algo asi…entonces ¿que había pasado, el ángel cargo a la mujer y la llevo hasta la cama ,donde la acostó , limpio la sangre que Salía de la nariz de ella ,mientras sakura despertaba

-estoy bien

Susurro ,alejo al ángel con un ademán y se sentó en la cama llevando sus manos a su cabeza intentando sostenerla

-que paso?

Pregunto el ambarino sin saber que decir, la ojiverde no levanto la vista ..pero si contesto

-fueron recuerdos muy…extraños …-susurro lo ultimo, shaoran solo frunció el ceño- …. Lo siento mucho shaoran

Dijo arrepentida la ojiverde como si hubiera echo algo malo.., sin levantar la mirada ,el ambarino la miro extrañado..aparte de que no había mencionado su nombre son esa burla de "shaoran solo shaoran"…se disculpaba?

-por que?

La ojiverde levanto la mirada

-no pude ver lo que tenia que ver….tienes muchos recuerdos y…algunos no son …muy buenos…lo lamento…pero puedo intentarlo otra vez!!

El ambarino se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos como paltos…esa chica se disculpaba por no poder ayudarlo….¡¡si ella supiera que todo era una mentira!! …

-**no!!** …-Dijo el ángel …sakura y shaoran voltearon a verlo-….ya viste lo que paso..hace un momento …no puedes arriesgarte…nunca te había pasado esto!!...el es un semi-demonio por eso tal vez te afecte demasiado entrar en sus recuerdos y vida pasada….¿sakura que pasaría si el te mata por su poder demoníaco?

Dijo serio, la ojiverde se levanto de la cama y se mostró fría de nuevo

-nunca me ha hecho daño ayudar a otros ….yo dije que lo ayudaría….y eso haré ¿acaso no es mi deber?

El ambarino se mostró callado y fijo su vista en el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante en ese momento además de estar algo ¿arrepentido? ….Por engañarla….que idiotez!! El era un demonio…bueno semi demonio. un espíritu descarriado ..que siempre seria descarriado..a menos que matara a esa mujer…tal como le dijo SHI …si cumplía con el trato el iría al cielo….y al fin podría ver a alguien que lo esperaba allá…

-es un demonio y eso no lo podrás cambiar aunque le pongas alas blancas…

Yue se dio media vuelta molesto y salio de la habitación, la cual se quedo en silencio después que el salio, la ojiverde suspiro…y el ambarino solo miraba el suelo ….pero al final decidió romper el hielo

-¿que paso?

Y vaya forma de romper el hielo ¡¡vaya pregunta estupida!!, no se atrevió a mirarla

-…cuando veas sus recuerdos…tu veras su dolor y su remordimiento….tu oirás su desesperación y gritos de agonía…tu sentirás todo el dolor que ellos sienten…todo lo que ellos sintieron tu lo sentirás y así los liberaras…

Recito la ojiverde de memoria y en tono frio, el ambarino la miro…

-tu …¿eso es lo que te hace tu don?

Asintió la ojiverde mirando a la nada ,el ambarino frunció el ceño ¿era un don o una maldición?...

-vi lo mismo que tu viste

Susurro la ojiverde de repente, el ambarino la miro confuso, ella se acerco a el ….muy cerca , el demonio no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ….siglos desde que un humano estaba así de cerca que podía oler su aroma….¡¡y vaya aroma!!...

-de…de que hablas?

-tu vas a matarme…..-El aliento de la ojiverde rozo su mejilla izquierda…pero interrumpió sus pensamientos nada limpios…por lo que había dicho la ojiverde y solo pudo quedarse callado y observando como ella lo miraba seria…- …lo que ambos vimos en tu cabeza fue el futuro…no se por que ..ni como ..pero…solo se que "eso" pasara

El ambarino trato de reproducir las seguras palabras de ella..estaba loca?..que no le temía a la muerte como toda persona normal?..o si ¡¡ella no era normal!!..además de la preocupación de que ¡¡ya sabia que el planeaba matarla!! Y ella parecía como si le diera igual

-no puedes ..estar segura de que "eso" sea el futuro

La ojiverde se encogió de hombros

-no le digas a yue…-susurro la ojiverde-…no quiero preocuparlo….-sakura paso al lado de el para dirigirse a la puerta..pero antes de salir ,le hablo al demonio-….te prometo que tu cruzaras antes de que "eso" pase

Y salio por al puerta, dejando a un shaoran …muy arrepentido…ella aun sabiendo "ese futuro" quería ayudarlo y el muy pronto la mataría… tubo unas ganas de gritarle a esa chica que no podía aceptar las cosas asi como asi…shaoran reflexiono la actitud de esa mujer…era como si..como si…ya no le importara vivir…quien lo diría una elegida-apóstol de Dios con complejo suicida!!..y eso si mal no recordaba era un pecado….¿no?

* * *

No podía dormir al parecer el arrepentimiento le había provocado insomnio…todo por esa mujer que lo quería ayudar a cruzar…sabiendo que este tarde o temprano la mataría…¿seria verdad lo que vieron ambos?...si así era …era una escena muy escabrosa…el empuñaba esa espada con coraje mucho coraje…y un demonio con una gran ira…era muy peligroso…¿ella haría algo que lo hiciera enfurecer a tal grado?...;miro al amuleto que estaba en su cómoda …que era la espada pero en su tamaño "bolsillo" muy practica, se sintió incomodo….esa chica insistía en ayudarlo y el en matarla….lo que ella necesitaba era que alguien le enseñara que no podía rendirse…que tenia que luchar…con uñas y dientes, si era necesario por lo que quería ..por la vida….y entonces se le ocurrió 

El podría hacer que ……¡¡que absurdo!! no tenia por que ayudarla …de echo si mas dispuesta estaba ella a morir el lo tenía todo mas fácil…

* * *

-no cero que ese semi-demonio pueda matarla 

La mujer vestida de negro le dio la espalda, su rostro que ahora era de una hermosa mujer ….mostró aburrimiento

- ..xiao lang se deja llevar por sus sentimentalismos humanos ….ella confiara en una pobre alma desafortunada como xiao ..un espíritu que busca redimirse y busca la paz…

Le Dijo la mujer de forma exagerada , a un demonio, que vestía de negro…era muy alto y de cabellos negros y ojos de gato azules su cola negra de diablo se movía crispada

-SHI (significado: la muerte, por si no lo puse antes jejeje..según tengo entendido)…como lo pudiste engañar para que te ayudara…ese semi-demonio no mata si no es por una buena razón…lo sabes..todavía se toca el corazón cuando tiene que matar a alguien

- si xiao tiene tantos deseos de ir al cielo-..dijo en forma exagerada y llevándose la mano al pecho…- ¿Quién soy yo para no permitírselo?

Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-pero tu no puedes llevarlo al cielo …-dijo espinel entendiendo el engaño, le dio una sonrisa a la mujer..-...aunque le quitaras sus alas y su cola…el seguiría siendo un "desterrado"

Susurro espinel en modo de aburrimiento

-tu lo sabes….yo lo se …pero xiao no

Rio, espinel también la acompaño en la carcajada

-no hay duda de que eres hija del diablo!!

Se burlo espinel ….que era la mano derecha de esa mujer…que hora su rostro comenzaba a distorsionarse para dar paso a la mitad de su rostro calaverico…

* * *

Todo esto que sentía era en verdad un carrusel con respecto esa mujer…primero sentía lastima….luego sintió lujuria…y ahora …¿arrepentimiento? ….sus hormonas o lo que fuera que provocaba todo lo que sentía estaban fuera de control!!...miro de nuevo a esa mujer por la ventana estaba recogiendo rosas del jardín de esa mansión mientras el estaba en el cuarto de ella …sin atreverse a salir… 

---flash back----

-estas listo?

Dijo sakura sentada en su escritorio, tras ella y por una ventana entraba shaoran…al entrar por el enorme ventanal encogió sus alas negras…

-depende …esta vez no te desmayaras?

Sakura volteo a verlo con una fría sonrisa sarcástica

-quieres que te ayude o no?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro

-primero …quiero saber como recibiste el "don" ¿podrías explicármelo?

La ojiverde se paro de su asiento y le dio una mirada amenazadora

-no, no quiero

Shaoran silbo como no tomando importancia a la actitud grosera de la chica

-¿Por qué siempre cargas ese humor?

-¿Por qué siempre haces preguntas estupidas?

Shaoran rio, la actitud de esa chica era muy extraña , muy fría y muy divertida

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pregunto el ambarino tratando de calmar la situacion,sakura alzo una de sus delgadas cejas

-¿otra pregunta estupida?

-¿Qué acaso eres tan vieja que no puedes decir tu edad?

Sakura quedo callada y entrecerró los ojos molesta…luego de un suspiro de cansancio y un ademán de "me da lo mismo" respondió

-17

La sonrisa de shaoran se borro ahora el era el inquieto…¡¡era una niña!!...la miro con los ojos como platos abiertos de par en par….esa…chica…era una niña de tan solo 17 años!!...y el la iba a matar!!...su aspecto exterior engaño a shaoran…por fuera se veía de unos 20 o mas… pero tenia 17!!

-¿s..segura?

Dijo con dificultad

-quieres ver mi acta de nacimiento?

Dijo sakura en tono sarcástico, mientras se sentó en una se sus sillas del siglo pasado, y cruzo las piernas con esa falda azul oscuro dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas piernas y shaoran no pudo evitar tener pensamientos nada aptos para menores…

-…diesi..diecisiete …

Susurro, Shaoran dejo de mirar las piernas de sakura…ahora se sentía un viejo rabo verde….tener esa lujuria por una chiquilla!!...el tenia 24 años mas los 300 años que tenia como desterrado….¡¡diablos!!...324 años mas que ella!!

-fue cuando murieron mis padres…

Dijo de repente sakura , el ambarino no capto la idea al estar pensando ¿de que estaba hablando ella?

-¿huh?

Dijo con expresión tonta, sakura frunció el ceño

-cuando recibí el "don" tarado¿no estas poniendo atención?

Shaoran, la miro sin expresión

-vas a contarme?...

-si no quieres no

Dijo dando media vuelta…shaoran no pudo detenerla y la ojiverde salio del cuarto, shaoran se quedo ahí parado miro por la ventana y en el jardín a unos pocos minutos distinguió a sakura cortando rosas

----fin del flash back----

Y ahora saber que tiene esa edad ….su arrepentimiento crecia…a esa chica le faltaba mucho por vivir….y su vida seria muy corta …ya que moriría en manos de el

observo como ella juntaba un ramo rosas rojas y se alejo hasta lo que parecía un invernadero….¿esa casa era mas grande?, abrió el ventanal ,desplegó sus alas y salio volando hasta el jardín ya que el se encontraba en la segunda planta al aterrizar encogió sus alas las cuales desaparecieron bajo su chaqueta …camino por un caminito que daba hasta el invernadero…., sakura tenia a las rosas en un florero …tomaba una por una y con unas tijeras ….les cortaba la cabeza, dejando solo el tallo con las espinas…shaoran frunció el ceño confundido ¿Por qué le quitaba la cabeza a la rosa?...miro como sakura aventó la rosa al suelo y los pétalos se desmoronaron al caer al suelo….tomo otra rosa e hizo exactamente lo mismo

-¿Por qué haces eso?

Sakura dio un respingo ,pero volteo a mirarlo su rostro se mostró sereno y serio

-no me gustan las rosas rojas

Dijo mientras decapitaba a otro rosa ,shaoran observo como la cabeza de la rosa se estrello en el suelo…el cual estaba repleto de pétalos rojos, tanto frescos como marchitos…..

-por que no te gustan las rosas rojas?

Sakura tomo otra rosa y la miro como si la odiara

-por que son de color rojo…igual que la sangre ..y el amor

Susurro, shaoran pensó que esa chica era una muy extraña y que ocultaba algo en ese carácter frió y despreocupado …que a la vez lo intrigaba y aterraba ¿cuan escalofriante podría ser una humana?

-que lúgubre sonaste "Beau" (hermosa/francés)

-est-ce que vous vous inquiétez au sujet de lui? Démon (te preocupa? demonio)

Shaoran rio

-hablas francés, Beau?

-solo un poco…¿tu?

Shaoran se recargo en una de las paredes de vidrio del invernadero

-cuando tienes mucho "tiempo libre" aprendes cosas nuevas…vivi en Francia hace 55 años

Sakura arqueo una ceja

-tienes mas de 55 años?

-de echo mas de 100 años, Beau

Dijo con una sonrisa, sakura solo se encogió de hombros mientras decapitaba a la ultima rosa del día a ella no le interesaba saber mucho sobre la vida de ese demonio asi que no pregunto mas….

* * *

La hermosa mujer enfundada en su siempre vestido negro …se sentó sobre una lapida en malas condiciones dejando ala vista sus siempre descaradas y hermosas piernas 

-SHI ….-susurro una voz siniestra-…¿ya hiciste lo que se te pidió?

La mujer se levanto el velo que le cubría la cara y dejo ver su hermosos rostro…que a los pocos segundos se volvió mitad calavera

-estoy en eso…lucifer…

Dijo la mujer…

-el semi-demonio que enviaste no es muy de fiar…¿el podrá deshacerse de esa chica?

-claro que si!!...pero necesitara ayuda

Dijo sonriendo la mujer, una sombra tas ella se hizo presente entre las sombras de ese mausoleo ,se vio la figura de un demonio mitad animal….los cuernos de chivo le sobresalían de la cabeza…su cuerpo de un color extraño y descubierto por completo ,la cola de diablo de gran magnitud se movía crispada

-tu padre es paciente contigo …pero yo no

Susurro con voz siniestra la mujer no borro su burlona sonrisa

-no me amenaces lucifer….no te temo..pero si te hace sentir mas tranquilo ….mandare a espinel a vigilarlo

El demonio asintió con el ceño fruncido en su rostro espeluznante…y fue desapareciendo entre las sombras

-te estaré vigilando SHI

Susurro mientras desaparecía, la mujer lo miro de reojo y con una sonrisa exclamo

-...que Dios te bendiga !!

El demonio se enfureció sus ojos reflejaron llamas …pero desapareció por completo antes de decir algo…la mujer amplio su sonrisa

-no deberías provocar a uno de los diablos de tu padre….

Dijo espinel saliendo de entre las sombras de otro mausoleo

-donde esta tu espíritu de aventura spii!!

El demonio bufo molesto

-no me digas asi…,¿ me mandaras de niñero de ese semi-demonio?

-de xiao…spii no seas grosero es xiao….y si te mandare para que lo cuides …o lo vigiles….

Espinel asintió

-cuales son tus ordenes?

-pues vigilaras su "progreso" …y ya sabes si el no cumple su cometido utiliza la espada que le di y….mátalo …y luego te encargas de esa chiquilla

Los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon de satisfacción, espinel asintió y desapareció entre las sombras

_

* * *

__**te portaras bien ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**-si!!**_

Dijo una niña de unos 6 años su mirada verde reflejaba mucha dulzura

_-__**te prometo que regresaremos lo antes posible**__…_

Dijo la voz de un hombre de apariencia serena ojos amables y porte dulce, la mujer que sujetaba el brazo del hombre se acerco a la niña para abrazarla ….los ojos verdes de la mujer se encontraron con los verdes de la niña…y ambas se regalaron una sonrisa al separarse del abrazo…

-_**cuídense mucho por favor**_

Pidió una mujer que sujetaba a sakura de los hombros ,ojos castaño y cabello castaño corto

_-__**claro sonomi…gracias por cuidar a sakura ,tan repentinamente **_

Dijo la mujer de cabellos grises y ojos verdes, la niña se soltó del agarre de su tía y fue corriendo hasta una mesa ,tomo un ramo de flores y se lo dio a su madre

-_**mi tia sonomi me dijo que las corto de su jardín …antes de que llegáramos y me dio permiso de regalártelas mami…**_

Dijo la niña entregando un ramo de rosas rojas a su madre la mujer se agacho a la altura de la niña tomo el ramo y le acaricio la mejilla

-_**gracias nena….son rosas rojas ….mis favoritas!!...**_

-_**por que mami?**_

La mujer sonrió y deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña

-_**por que son del color de la sangre…. que nos da vida y del rojo del amor…que nos da fuerza**_

----

_**-sakura**__**!! ..-**_gimió la mujer mientras abrazaba a la pequeña..-.._**cariño lo..lo lamento tanto..**_-gimoteo en llanto..- …_**papi…y..y mami no ..no ..vendrán a por ti….**_

_**-por que?**_

Dijo la niña comenzando a asustarse la mujer abrazo mas fuerte a la niña

_**-…es..**__**están…están muertos**_

_Igual que ahora mi __corazón…por que_

_Murió__ junto con ellos_

Se levanto con la frente sudada y muy agitada….esos recuerdos ...la asutaban...poso una mano en su frente tratando de calmarse

El ventanal se abrió y una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en el cuarto, sakura se paro de la cama para cerrar la ventana ,pero al cerrarla algo en el cielo llamo su atención…la luna…brillaba amarilla rojiza y no blanca como solía hacerlo….un mal presentimiento la ataco..

-el cielo esta inquieto…algo se acerca

Dijo una voz dentro del cuarto de sakura…la ojiverde volteo a ver a su guardián mientras cerraba la ventana

-que se acerca?

Susurro ,el ángel salio de entre las sombras

-el fin …

**++ continuara++**

* * *

**jiji lo se muy corto...pero esto se pondra interesante a medida que pasen los kpitulos ...**

**en especial la parte de la "vision del futuro" ...**

**gracias por los que dejaron reviews y sus animos ya seben ...necesito reviwes para alimentar mi ego y mi inspiracion jajaja**

isabel: muchas gracias por tus animos!!...la verdd si ustds no me animan de continuarlo pues ...seria una lastima por que tengo ya como 5 kpitulos echos ...jejeje...bueno shaoran sera mas ..."explicito"...en sus actos jajaja...esa sera una exprecion tipica de sakrua jejeje la usara lo mas que pueda jajaja...gracia spor tu review y espero verte en el proximo bay

juchiz: muchas gracias!!...en especial por que fuiste una del as que me animo a seguirlo...ojala y el capi te guste ...shao y saku estan conociendose poco a poco...jejeje...y hay muchso planes malevolos por hacer jejeje... nos vemos chik y saludoss

maria:muchas gracias a ti por el review...pues te dire batallaran mucho y mas si se empiezana conocer ..pero ya veras es los proximos capis...nos vemos!!

Tsukihime 19: eso se hira descubriendo poco a poco...ami me entro curiosidad sobre tus hipotesis ...!!...pues poco a poco por lo pronto shao si caera jajaja...¿como que solita?...¿si vive sola?...bueno si es asi pues no ella vive con su tia sonomi...que la menciona en el kpi pasado ..pero pasara muy pocas veces ...ok...bueno lo que hace sakura se aclarara mas adelante...por ejemplo en este kpi se ve algo de lo que puede hacer...recuerda si tienes mas dudas solo lanzamelas jajaja...nos vemos

LMUndine: bueno no fue en ste fic pero si los contamos juntos si es la segunda vez jajaja...haaaa me encanta chrono crusade ..el final me hizo llorar!!...me estoy desviando jejeje...pues algo de mi inspiracion salio de ahi y de un sueño que tube jajaja..y algo de ss jiji se pondra a al orden del dia ´pero hasta el proximo kpi jijiji

bay

Luna-Box: bueno intentare hacer los proximos mas largos ...este es corto por que ya lo tenai ehco desde hace muchooo...lo intentare ok...muchas gracia spor tu review ...y por seguir mis dos historias..y por declararte una lectora fiel ...voy a llorar!!...soy primeriza en esto y me emociona la idea...aunquie no voy a ser escritora profecional ...seria muy dificil!!!...muchas gracias luna...!!

selene mindthelay: pues te dire jejeje...soy muy irregular con los horarios ...o muy tardada jejeje...lamento al tardanza...pero tratare de no hacerte ni a ti ni nadie esperar mucho...muchas gracia spor tu review y tus animos...selene...bayyyyyy


	4. kokoro 4

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! **

**siento la demora pero uff fue por vacaciones jejeje..aqui esta el capitulo 4 **

* * *

_(El ElEgIdO De La Co__MpAsIoN)_

_**+"**Quisiera más bien que todos los hombres fueran como yo; pero cada uno tiene su propio don __de Dios, uno a la verdad de un modo, y otros de otro**."+**_

* * *

-el fin?

Susurro la ojiverde sin mostrar en su expresión lo confundida y asustada que estaba

-el final de una era ….para comenzar otra…

Sakura se sentó en la cama

-se mas especifico

Yue le dio la espalda a su protegida ,desplegó sus alas blancas y susurro

-cuando sea la hora te lo diré…duérmete

Fue mas una orden que una sugerencia, yue desapareció

* * *

Como odiaba al maldito sol!!...en especial ahora que le daba directamente en los ojos obligándolo a abandonar su sueño ,se levanto pesadamente de la cama tirando la sabana con la que se cobijaba a un lado, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo ,traía unos pantalones de pijama verde oscuros , camino descalzo hasta el baño, su cola de diablo revoloteaba de un lado a otro ,se rasco su cabeza aún soñoliento…

-odio las mañanas

Dijo medio adormilado y se detuvo a medio camino al sentir que no estaba solo

-y yo odio que te estés tardando tanto

Susurro una voz a sus espaldas ,la cola se le crispo y la mirada del ambarino paso de soñolienta a fría, sin voltear la mirada le hablo al intruso

-¿que haces aquí?

-solo vine a visitarte xiao…y a ver si ya tienes el cadáver de esa chica en tu closet ¿lo tienes?

Dijo la voz de la mujer, shaoran lanzo un bufido

-no …aun

-te estas tardando ….llevas una semana xiao

La mujer se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda paso sus manos por le torso desnudo del ambarino acariciándolo

-su guardián no se le despega

dijo dando una excusa ...La mujer estiro su cuello para susurrarle al oído

-sabes…pienso que tu estas dándole tiempo…¿piensas conservar a esa humana?

El ambarino frunció el ceño ¿conservarla?...aunque podría hacer que un humano se transformara en su esclavo cualquier demonio tenia esa capacidad …**el**…simplemente no podía …aunque la idea fuera tentadora

-no

Dijo dándose vuelta bruscamente ya que la mujer jugaba con la orilla del elástico del pantalón y comenzaba a introducir su mano

-no que?...¿no a lo que estoy haciendo o no a conservarla?

Dijo la mujer de rostro hermoso y mitad calavera ,Shaoran sonrió fríamente

-a ninguna de las dos, SHI

La mujer rio

-bien entiendo…apúrate

Shaoran asintió

-lo haré

* * *

"_De nuevo ese jueguito de las rosa" _pensó shaoran al aterrizar en el jardín y ver como sakura cortaba rosas rojas de nuevo…y sobre todo su ceño fruncido, shaoran se acercó a ella

-jugando con las flores de nuevo?

Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, sakura no correspondió a la sonrisa como siempre

- aquí de nuevo?

Dijo la ojiverde sarcástica, el ambarino rio

-la ultima vez dijiste que no encontraste nada…y no has intentado "hurgar" en mi memoria desde hace días ¿me ayudaras no?

Sakura volteo a verlo

-si...pero ahora no puedo hoy…yue no estas, por si pasa algo como la otra vez prefiero tenerlo aquí

Shaoran miro a todos lados asegurándose de que lo que decía la ojiverde fuera cierto y de echo no encontró ni rastro del ángel que siempre la vigilaba en una esquina alejado

-problemas en el paraíso?

Dijo refiriéndose a ellos y no al paraíso en si…pero sakura no capto el significado

-no lo se…deberás venir mañana

Dijo sakura alejándose de el y dándole la espalda, el ambarino dio un salto y quedo de nuevo frente a ella

-huyes de mi?

-no…¿tu me sigues?

Pregunto con un tono irritado, el ambarino no pudo evitar sonreír

-puede ser…-se acerco a ella-….¿quieres que te siga?

Dijo en tono ronco, sakura rodó los ojos con aburrimiento

-eres perro para seguir a las personas?

Al ambarino le cayo un balde de agua fría …o mas bien una mirada fría de sakura kinomoto…

Sakura le dio la vuelta y se dirigió al invernadero…el ambarino la siguió con las manos en sus bolsillos ..que mujer tan fría …o debería decir niña?

-frígida

Susurro el ambarino, sakura no lo oyó

Sakura comenzó a decapitar rosas ,shaoran la observaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos en una esquina, hasta que al verla de espaldas se le cruzo una idea y una diabólica sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, camino hasta ella sigilosamente y al parecer sakura no presentía que se acercaba al estar tan concentrada en decapitar las rosas y dispersar los pétalos en le piso

Dio un respingo y su corazón se acelero al sentir los fuertes brazos del ambarino alrededor su cintura ¿pero que rayos hacia ese demonio?, y su corazón mas se acelero al sentir el mentón de shaoran sobre su cabeza ..ya que el era mas alto que ella

-q..que diablos haces?!!

-dándote un abrazo…-dijo shaoran al oído de la ojiverde ,esta se estremeció-…¿no puedo?

-NO!!

Grito intentando zafarse …pero shaoran solo la miraba con una sonrisa….viendo los intentos por liberarse de la humana y disfrutando su dulce olor y sentir como ella se zarandeaba entre su cuerpo..la podía imaginar moviéndose asi con el y con una cama incluida

-veo que te lo estas pasando muy bien!!

Dijo una voz a las espaldas de los castaños, shaoran se giro con todo y sakura entre sus brazos

-eriol?

Sakura dejo de forcejear y miro al ojiazul frente a ella y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda..esa presencia era muy familiar a la de ella misma

-shao amigo…y…¿Quién es ella?

Dijo el ojiazul acercándose a la pareja ,shaoran apretó mas a sakura contra su pecho

-ella es sakura ,es mi amante

Dijo shaoran con una sonrisa ,sakura estallo furiosa y se arremolino entre los brazos de shaoran, el cual luchaba por no gritarle _¡¡te quedas quieta o encontramos una cama ahora mismo!!_ , sakura se zarandeo y comenzó a gritar

-NO DIGAS PENDEJADAS YO NO SOY NADA TUYO!!...TU DEMONIO DE MIERDA!!!

Grito histérica y roja de vergüenza

-no puedes maldecir …Beau!!

mientras shaoran intentaba controlarla y se mostraba indignado ante el vocabulario tan "enriquezido" de la ojiverde, eriol veia a ambos , aun shaoran muy tranquilo pero con expresión de disfrutar y a una sakura histérica y furiosa ,estallo en risas

sakura y shaoran miraron al ojiazul confundidos, eriol se acerco y dio una reverencia, shaoran soltó poco a poco a sakura hasta que la dejo libre

-hola ,mi nombre es eriol hiiragizawa ….un placer…-dijo tomando una de sus manos y besándola,…-sakura se sonroso-.. y tu eres sakura kinomoto la elegida que perdona ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miro asombrada y confundida

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eriol le dio una sonrisa

-baa!! Eriol sabe todo de todos Beau ….el también es un elegido-apóstol

Sakura miro al demonio y luego a eriol que seguía sosteniéndole una mano

-tu..también?

-el elegido de la compasión…-Susurro el ojiazul-…pero preferiría que me llamaras eriol y tu eres sakura ¿verdad?

-como lo sabes?

-tienes el don mas espacial de todos…el mas poderoso…el perdón después de la muerte…digamos que eres muy popular aquí y allá arriba

Apunto al cielo ,Sakura se soltó de la mano de eriol

-vaya que "honor" o horror?

Eriol rio confundido , shaoran carraspero

-que haces aquí eriol?

-y como entraste?

Dijo después sakura, eriol sonrió enigmáticamente se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos

-el como entre es un secreto, el por que estoy aquí es por que quería conocer a la famosa favorita de dios

Dijo eriol con una sonrisa, sakura frunció el ceño ¿favorita?

-pues la "favorita" de dios ..-dijo sarcástica-…no quiere ver a nadie

Se dio la media vuelta para seguir decapitando sus rosas, eriol sonrio por la actitud de la chica, shaoran le paso un brazo por los hombros en señal de compañerismo y ambos comenzaron a alejarse

-no te sientas mal por lo que te diga mi Beau sakura…ella ..-se encogió de hombros..- siempre es asi de helada

-siempre?

Pregunto eriol, shaoran dio una cabezadita

-difícil de creer ¿verdad? En especial por su carita

Dijo shaoran sonriendo y soltando a erio, este le dio una mirada picara

-ho si!! Es preciosa..pero de eso tu ya te diste cuenta …¿ya te las has…cojido?

Pregunto eriol con una sonrisa, y se aguanto la carcajada al ver como el rostro de shaoran pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris…¿un demonio apenado?

-rayos eriol!! ..¿siempre eres tan…

-directo?

-morboso!!

Dijo el ambarino haciéndose el ofendido, le dio la espalda a eriol, este se acerco un poco como si le fuera a contar un secreto

-apoco no has pensado en ..tocarla?

Shaoran enrojeció mas, después de un gruñido hablo

-el primer dia que la vi ….intente ..bueno..ya sabes…-eriol lo miro sorprendido y shaoran percibió la mirada y se intento excusar..-joder!! Es hermosa…no pude evitarlo!! Soy un semi-demonio…y soy débil en ese aspecto

-sacrilegio..-Susurro eriol divertido, shaoran se volteo a verlo, eriol siguió diciendo..-..,lo que le dije de ser "la favorita" de dios no es mentira shao…ella tiene el favor de dios según se…asi que imagínate las consecuencias si la llegas a tocar…dios te mandaría derechito al averno con tal de protegerla…,además es una niña a tu lado shao!!

Dijo eriol mirando acusadoramente a shaoran, este enrojeció …de nuevo, y luego entendió el juego…¡¡eriol lo engaño!! para que dijera que deseaba a esa chica y luego eriol se divertiría al decirle que ¡¡NO PODIA TENERLA¡¡..eso era cruel!!

-eres un….me hiciste confesártelo!!

Eriol sonrió

-yo solo estaba bromeando!!...tu solo te echaste de cabeza!!

Shaoran contuvo las ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y retorcérselo…

-pero tienes razón, es muy hermosa…ten mucho cuidado

Shaoran no dijo nada..eriol camino sin dirección aparentemente

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° minutos mas tarde °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura subió a su habitación para encontrar paz…pero lo que encontró nada tenia que ver con la paz…suspiro con pesadez al encontrar a el elegido de la… no se que en su cuarto

-como diablos llegaste aquí?

El ojiazul sonrió

-es un secreto…¿puedo hablar con tigo?

Sakura suspiro

-esta bien ..tienes cinco minutos y ya se fue uno

Eriol sonrió y se acomodo en la cama como si fuera suya, esto a sakura le cayo como una patada en la….

-¿Qué piensas de shao?

Sakura lo miro confundida interrumpiendo sus pensamientos …luego frunció el ceño

-es tu amigo ….por lo tanto no te va a gustar lo que te vaya a decir de el

Eriol se carcajeo

-no es mal tipo saku ¿puedo llamarte saku?...-la ojiverde dijo secamente "no" ..pero eriol la ignoró..-espero que puedas ayudarlo..tengo el presentimiento de que …no te cae tan mal como aparentas…hay otro sentimiento que sientes por el ¿verdad?

La ojiverde levanto una ceja y sonrió

-si hay otro sentimiento que siento por el…se llama lastima

* * *

Suspiro frustrado al no encontrar a la ojiverde en el invernadero y a parte de un eriol desaparecido…se sentó el suelo y suspiro…¿estaba suspirando mucho no?...pensó en esa mu..niña…y en lo que eriol le dijo… "la favorita" ,pero al parecer ella no esta muy conforme con ese titulo…ella no quería su don, que se creía suicida y sobre todo estaba ayudando a un demonio!!...o ella podría ser una santa? O tal vez no precisamente una santa…si no una…

_-_sponsae Christi_ (esposa de cristo)…_

Una mujer dedicada solo a cristo por y para el…era un titulo muy poco común en una mujer ,además de que era algo egoísta y un poco fuera de siglo…esa chica era un niña ..y si la convertían en una sponsae Christisignificaba que sufriría…mucho según sabia, se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos pensando

-como sabes eso?

La cola de shaoran se crispo enfadada por esa presencia sin voltear ,dio una sonrisa torcida

-ya regresaste ángel?

Yue clavo su fría mirada

-pregunte que como sabias de las sponsae Christi?

Shaoran se puso de pie…y lo encaro

-tienen planes para ella ¿no es asi?...¿que harán dime?..-yue frunció el ceño-...¿que hará tu Dios con ella?...-Yue permaneció en silencio y rígido…-llevo 3 siglos en este mundo..caminando entre los muertos y los vivos …y he visto muchas cosas y una de las cosas que he visto es sobre las sponsae Christi …

shaoran solo le dio una sonrisa fría dio media vuelta , desplegó sus alas negras y se fue volando hacia al salida de la mansión mientras la oscuridad lo rodeaba …como siempre…yue permaneció callado

* * *

-como empezaste a ..ser esto?..tener tu don

pregunto la ojiverde , eriol sonrió con ternura

-creías que eras la única ¿verdad?..-sakura asintió lentamente..-fue hace un tiempo ya…yo tenia unos 9 u 8 años….me pego una terrible enfermedad…yo estaba casi moribundo mi enfermedad no tenia cura…estaba mas muerto que vivo y mis padres ya me daban que tenia un pie en la tumba y otro en la tierra ….…hasta que…apareció kero

Sakura alzo una ceja

-kero?...que es un kero?

Eriol sonrió ,se sentó en la cama

-es mi guardián….kerberos…el me salvo la vida o mas bien dicho fue el mensajero que salvo mi vida..

**Es un don que **

"**EL" te esta obsequiando**

_q..que don?_

**el tubo compasión con tigo…**

**asi que tu tendrás compasión con los demás**

_compasión?...eso es un don? _

**vendrán los enfermos ,moribundos ,los que no tengan esperanzas si tienen fe ..**

**serán curados por tu compasión**

_los curare?...a todos?_

**no podrás curar las de aquellos**

**Que no creen en dios…**

-después de ahí kero se mantuvo a mí lado…como dijo el , Dios me tubo compasión ,asi que yo….daré la compasión que el me entrego a sus fieles…

Sakura miro el piso en todo momento…

-te tubo compasión…el decirlo asi suena muy cruel…

Eriol sonrió

-no , suena sincero…la compasión no es mala sakura…es..una segunda oportunidad..

Sakura sonrió sarcásticamente

-entonces ..el perdonar…¿Qué es?

Eriol se levanto de la cama y miro a sakura a los ojos

-es una tercera y ultima oportunidad para quienes perdieron la fe….¿no lo crees asi?

-yo ya no se que creer..ni siquiera creo en dios… -sakura camino hacia la puerta-…creo que tu visita aquí ya termino…-dijo mientas abría la puerta de su cuarto y hacia un ademán para que eriol saliera por ella…-…un placer

Eriol se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa

-no el placer es mió ….espero verte de nuevo saku

Salio por la puerta, sakura la azoto al momento de que eriol salio…un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, se giro y miro su cuarto para asegurarse de que nada estuviera extraño o fuera de lugar ,aunque no se veía nada fuera de lo normal ,ese escalofrió no la abandonaba

-¿Quién esta ahí?

* * *

Una sombra se encontraba agazapada entre los árboles ,veia a la joven por el ventanal …una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente…

-con que esta es la mocosa de Dios….y sigue viva…si xiao lan no se apresura tendré que matarla yo

Susurro el ojiazul ,mientras la vigilaba

* * *

Eriol camino por los jardines de la mansión de sakura hacia la salida…

-¿y que tal?

Pregunto el ambarino tras eriol , el ojiazul se detuvo y con una sonrisa volteo a mirarlo

-es toda una joyita shao …una chica muy especial y…

-muy fría?

Eriol rio

-bueno es desconfiada, pero…que no dicen que las cosas no son lo que parecen?

Shaoran se llevo sus manos a los bocillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros

-sobre…lo que dijiste de ella…es verdad….?

Eriol suspiro

-bueno….no es muy devota a Dios ,según veo….pero…-shaoran miro a eriol-...pero nadie ha tenido el don del perdón ….nunca….eso la hace especial, tal vez y dios tiene un plan para ella

Shaoran frunció el ceño…

-ojala y no…sus planes nunca han sido buenos…

* * *

_**Undine: pues ya veras por lo pronto te sere sincera muchas cosas pueden pasar jajaja...esperoq ue te guste el capi bay**_

_**Tsukihime 19: wooo ya empezast con hipotesis que bien!!...no te dire si estan bien o mal ya que le perderia el misterio al fic ...pero de que se vienen cosas se vienen...jaja..me encantaria sabes mas sobre lo que tu crees que pasara en el fic ...y si tratare de hacer un poco mas largos los kpitulos pero...aveces se quedan como se quedan y no los puedo alargar jejeje..y sakura con compañia pues...no lo habia pensado jajajajaja...bueno ya vere que hacer ...jeje...gracias por tu review largo es el mas largo (creo) que me an dejado en esta historia jaja...nos vemos y ya veras que un dia de estos te hare caer del asiento por lo que va a pasar..jajaja..nos vemos**_

_**maria: pues no quedo muy claro en el capitulo ...pero eso del fin no me vayas a querer imaginar el fin del mundo nooooo!!...es el fin para dar un comienzo ...ya lo sabras en los proximos capitulos ...jejeje...y pues por eso el caracter de saku es algo amargadito y desconfiado pero hay mas razones ok asi que no te fies ..tks por el review y nos vemos**_

_**NOKUSA SAN: pues hay una probadita muy pequeña pero que se que te hizo reir jaja...habra cosas fuertes asi que esperalas...las cosas van de apoko jajaja..gracias por tu review**_

_**juchiz: habra mas flash backs asi que atencion!!...pues debe de haber una mala jajaja...y esta no sera menos mala que las malas jijiji..espero que te guste el kapi ...ami yo siemto que falto algo ,,,no se talvez un poco de inspiracion...gracias por tu review y tu apoyo bay**_

_**Marta kou: haaaa muchas gracias me anima mucho tu review te prometo que le pondre ganas ya que este kpi esta algo flojito jajaja..gracias por tu apoyo y saber que te gusta**_

_**Luna-Box: oie no quiers destruir al mundo asi jajaja...aclaro NO es el fin del mundo pero ya sabras de lo que es fin ok por ahora no te lo dire jejeje...ya veras ...gracias por tus animos y espero tener otro review tuyo como simpre...bay **_

_**isabel:jajaja no es el fin del mundo ni te apures jajaja..como le dije a luna ya sabran de que es el fin ok...gracias por tus aminos y apoyo que me pone contentisima...**_


	5. kokoro 5

_**Capitulo 5. point mort**_

_**(PuNtO mUeRtO)**_

_

* * *

__La oración contestada __es un don __indis­pensable para la obra de Dios_"+

* * *

**-**pregunte..¿quien esta ahí?...muéstrate!!

Dijo la ojiverde mirando a todas direcciones de su habitación, pero el silencio reinaba

el escalofrió de sakura aumento, ella estaba segura de que "alguien" estaba ahí….asi que intento buscar a ese "alguien" con la mirada…

-aparece!!...vamos!!

Sakura miro de reojo a sus espaldas, se le enchino la piel al sentir esa presencia mas continua….y los murmullos que le seguían…unos murmullos de un ¿niño?

-me…me duele el corazón…..¿donde estoy?...me duele el corazón….¿tu puedes verme?

Los murmullos se volvieron audibles para la ojiverde ,la cual se tranquilizo un poco….no importaba cuantas veces ya haya cruzado espíritus simplemente nunca se acostumbraba a sus apariciones….

-primeo que nada…-suspiro-..necesito que te aparezcas frente a mi solo puedo sentir tu presencia…¿quieres que te ayude?

El niño comenzó a hacerse visible…era un pequeño de no mas de nueve años….vestía ropa de hace un siglo tal vez era de piel medio morena y alto para ser un niño a sakura le llegaba cerca de los hombros, cabello negro corto, sus ojos negros y con el ceño fruncido examinaron a la ojiverde…pero lo que mas llamo la atención de sakura fue el pecho del niño, el cual era atravesado por un cuchillo

-¿Dónde estoy? …

Susurro el pequeño

* * *

-con esos pensamientos nunca iras al cielo

Dijo eriol negando con la cabeza, shaoran se encogió de hombros

-tengo que ir….lo prometí

Eriol se mostró serio

-en verdad vale la pena?

Shaoran se giro a verlo

-¿Qué?...ir al cielo o la promesa

-la promesa…. ella …Eligio su camino…asi que ahora tu elije el tuyo

Shaoran le mostró una mirada fría

-ya hemos tenido esta conversación eriol….di mi vida por ella…asi que no me digas que no vale la pena….- se volteo y miro el piso-…tu no sabes nada….

Eriol frunció el ceño

-pues por lo que se … se mostró muy egoísta ….tu diste tu vida por ella …y ella ¿Qué dio por ti?

Shaoran se giro tan rápido que asusto a eriol, las alas de shaoran se extendieron amenazantes al igual que su cola se crispo de una manera amenazadora

-TU NO SABES NADA!!...ELLA ME AMABA Y YO LA AMABA A ELLA!!!...

Eriol se mostró paciente, mientras shao se mostraba a la defensiva

-en cuanto ella vio en lo que te convertiste por ella huyo de ti…no te mostró e…

Shaoran le dio un golpe a eriol en la quijada…este callo al suelo mientras se limpiaba su herida en el labio…se levanto del suelo y le mostró una mirada fría al semi demonio, shaoran empezó a recuperar la cordura

-l…lo siento eriol…yo…

Lo interrumpió

-olvídalo ..-el labio de eriol dejo de sangrar y la herida desapareció-..solo que ojala y no te arrepientas…ella te dejo sin importarle tu sacrificio...

Camino dejando a shaoran sin palabras

* * *

El niño miro el cuarto como cualquier niño lo haría …con curiosidad….sakura estaba sentada frente a el en la cama , el niño en una de las sillas

-no me has dicho tu nombre

Dijo la ojiverde , el niño sonrió

- Toya..me llamo toya..

Sakura le sonrió a medias para que el ceño del niño dejara de ser fruncido , pero no lo logro

-sakura…ese es mi nombre pero no m…

-sakura…es bonito

La interrumpió el niño antes de que ella le prohibiera llamarla asi, ella solo suspiro

-bien…empecemos

El niño la miro sin entender

-empezar que?

-te cruzare ..para que …

-No yo no iré a ningún lado!!

Grito el niño aterrorizado , sakura se espanto…

-por que?

- …yo…no quiero!! …

El niño corrió a refugiarse entre los brazos de sakura, esta intento alejarlo…pero después sintió ternura por el niño

-tranquilo…¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Antes de que el niño contestara la puerta se abrió y entro yue por ella…miro al niño y sakura y dio una cabezadita como saludo, el niño miro a yue y poco a poco soltó a sakura, Toya examino al recién llegado

-¿nuevo trabajo?

Dijo yue al ver al niño y el pecho de este …donde tenia el cuchillo enterrado..lo mas seguro la causa de su muerte

-¿un ángel?

Pregunto inocentemente el niño, sakura no pudo evitar una semi sonrisa…las caras que hacia el niño le daban mucha ternura

-si…-dijo la ojiverde al momento de inclinarse un poco…-se llama yue y es algo así como mi ángel de la guardia

Le dio una sonrisa al pequeño , lo cual sorprendió a yue ¿sakura sonriendo?

-ya veo..-susurro el niño-..¿ necesitas que te protejan?

Le pregunto a la ojiverde esta después de pensarlo por un momento asintió

-algo asi…hay demonios malos que….son malos

Toya frunció el ceño

-yo también te cuidare si!!

Sakura saco una pequeña sonrisa

-debo de cruzarte Toya ,dej

Sakura estiro al mano para tocar al cabeza del niño este se alejo de inmediato sobresaltado…

-NO!!

Grito Toya que ya se encontraba en un rincón, sakura volteo a mirar a yue diciéndole con la mirada que …cruzar a ese chico no seria fácil…

* * *

Entro por la ventana como ya tenia acostumbrado entrar sus alas negras desaparecieron en cuanto el cruzo el marco del ventanal…miro al cuarto ¿vació?...frunció el ceño …¿Dónde estaba esa chica a esta hora de la mañana ella siempre se encontraba levantada …..espero unos 20 minutos y no apareció…asi que empezó a desesperarse….pero algo llamo su atención en la pared, un calendario el cual tenía una fecha especial marcada con rojo…un rojo que decía …¡¡mírame!! Por todos lados ,la fecha era el 1 de abril …lo cual era una fecha próxima…y se leía "_cumpleaños saku!"_ …esa chica cumpliría años muy pronto….18 ..si no mal recordaba….

Pero….

_Aun__ era demasiado joven para el!!!...¿para el?_...

se golpeo la cabeza con una de sus manos…el no la quería para el!! ..en que estaba pensando!!...suspiro al ver que la chica no aparecía…y el estaba perdiendo el tiempo…ya habían pasado dos días desde que se peleo con eriol y no había tenido humor para ver a alguien hasta hoy..

-¿Dónde esta…MIERDA!!

Jadeo al sentir una fuerte golpe en su pierna…miro al responsable de su ataque y era una…..¿escoba?...ahora tirada en el piso….su pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios había llegado esa escoba ahí? y ¿Cómo lo ataco?

Se agacho a recoger a su "atacante" y al momento de agacharse …

-DIABLOS!!

Volvió a gritar al sentir como un libro era estampada contra su espalda…y la presencia de un espíritu se hizo presente…después de todo las cosas no se movían solas

-maldito ….da la cara!!

Dijo el ambarino molesto…una risa infantil siniestra cubrió la habitación…shaoran suspiro exasperado

-no eres mas que un espíritu…déjate de tonterías!!

Como respuesta un libro fue aventado hacia shaoran el cual logro esquivar con gran facilidad …al igual que los otros cinco libros que le siguieron

-deja de jugar ….sal cobarde!!

-déjala en paz¿viniste a buscarla verdad?

Dijo la vocecilla infantil..shaoran levanto una ceja confundido

-¿pero que rayos?...un niño?

Susurro para si…pero el espíritu lo escucho y esta vez el proyectil dio directamente en la cara de shaoran…

-no soy un niño!!..

Grito el espíritu..shaoran se levanto furioso del piso ..ya que el impacto del libro-proyectil fue duro …

-mocoso!!..-rugió el demonio-.. desearas estar mas muerto de lo que estas… en cuanto te agarre…!!!

-no te temo demonio de pacotilla!!

-aparécete…ya!!

Recibió esta vez una pesada caja como respuesta la cual pudo esquivar…

* * *

Eriol es taba sentado frente a su escritorio ,su guardián lo miraba desde una esquina, tenia los cabellos rubios y ojos dorados impresionantes vestía de blanco con dorado

-parece que quieres decirme algo kero

Dijo el ojiazul, el ángel asintió

-es sobre tu "amigo" el demonio…me comentaste que ..esta cerca de la elegida del perdón y pues…me preocupa

Eriol miro al ángel

-por que?

El rubio suspiro ,su rostro mostró seriedad

-varios de "nosotros" estamos inquietos…la señorita que tiene ese don especial…pues es importante en estos días donde la esperanza de la gente se evapora fácilmente ….y por eso existen ustedes …los elegidos-apóstoles…. El problema es ….lo pretende hacer el diablo y todos sus sequitos

Eriol asintió

- un ataque….¿piensas que shao es ese ataque?

El ángel asintió

-ese semi demonio ..o cualquier demonio puede causar accidentes y catástrofes siempre y cuando no sea visto …pero con tu amigo es diferente…el ya se mostró frente a la señorita por lo cual…

-piensas que actuara en cualquier momento

Kero asintió y se dejo caer en un mueble despreocupadamente

-esperemos que no….yo confió en que vera que esa chica ..en cierto modo puede ser también su salvación

* * *

Jadeo cansado mientras….el mango de su espada era fuertemente apretada por su puño…

-cansado?

Jadeo la vocecilla del espíritu también agotada…

-nunca!!

Se lanzo al ataque partiendo en dos un almohadón ….la risa del niño le hizo hervir la sangre, se dirigió a donde provenía la vocecita….la hasta llegar a centímetros de la puerta y agito la espada hacia abajo…la puerta se abrió

Los ojos verdes y los ambarinos se conectaron y shaoran de inmediato detuvo el ataque a milímetros de la nariz de sakura…esta frunció el ceño

-¿planes matarme antes?

Dijo levantando una ceja aunque no lo notara nadie estaba algo asustada ,shaoran de inmediato retiro su espada..la cual tomo su forma bolsillo…

-sakura!!

La voz chillona del espíritu ,la alegría con la que llamaba a la ojiverde y por su nombre!! …extraño al demonio

-Toya

Susurro la ojiverde..y el espíritu al fin se materializo….shaoran tenia razón al llamarlo mocoso …era un niño..un niño algo alto para ser un niño..

-¿Quién es este mocoso¿y donde estabas?

Pregunto shaoran molesto ,la ojiverde dejo su mochila en una esquina y entro al cuarto ..yue entro por la ventana…

-es un espíritu que debo cruzar…y estaba en la escuela … ¿termino el interrogatorio?

-que diablos paso aquí?!!

Pregunto el ángel..

-este demonio entro ..y pues pensé que Quería atacar a sakura…pero..¿no es malo? ..

Pregunto el chiquillo al ver como hablaban sakura y shaoran, el ángel extrañamente sonrió

-este tipo no es un demonio …es un idiota intentando serlo

El ambarino frunció el ceño ante el comentario

-también voy a cruzarlo a el ,Toya

Dijo sakura mientras veía los destrozos en su cuarto..con expresión fría…el niño rió a carcajadas

-un demonio idiota en el cielo!!

A yue se el escapo una sonrisa , shaoran se acerco al niño

-¿te crees muy valiente solo por que aquí esta sakura verdad?

El niño inflo el pecho a shaoran ,el niño casi le llegaba a los codos a shaoran

-no te tengo miedo demonio idiota

Dijo con coraje el niño , el demonio y el espíritu se miraron desafiantes

-ahora parece que trato con dos niños

Susurro la ojiverde

* * *

-te dije que seria un inútil!!

Dijo el demonio de ojos azules a su ama, esta solo sonrió

-cálmate spinel….,xiao me prometió que la mataría…pero tienes razón …es tan lento!!

El demonio asintió

-el elegido de la compasión apareció también

Shi suspiro

-de ese ni te preocupes…,lo que nos interesa es destruir es la pequeña esperanza que da esa niña a los espíritus…a mis espíritus condenados…ya se!!...-se giro a mirar a su ayudante-…por que no creamos un pequeño accidente y veamos de que lado esta nuestro querido desterrado xiao?

Spinel sonrió perversamente

-es mejor darle una "ayudadita" a ese medio demonio ¿no?

La mujer asintió y se sentó sobre una pila de cimientos caídos

-no importa como muera esa chica…mientras muera…ya sabrás tu que "ayuda" le puedes dar a xiao

El demonio sonrió ….esto se pondría interesante…

* * *

-siéntate

Susurro la ojiverde al demonio, este obedeció

-que van a hacer?

Pregunto el niño al ángel, yue sin mirarlo respondió mientras veía como sakura comenzaba a concentrarse

-sakura entrara en la memoria del demonio

El niño miro la escena y como sakura puso su mano derecha en la frente del demonio, shaoran cerro los ojos al instante y su rostro se relajo pero el de sakura se mostraba serio y una luz clara iluminaba la mano de la ojiverde

-¿para que?

Yue suspiro..¡¡este niño era un preguntón!!

-para poder deshacernos de el

Dijo ya sin paciencia ,el niño miro la escena interesado.

Sakura se concentro al empezar a ver imágenes….primero vio personas borrosas y después voces muchas voces..esta vez las imágenes eran mas lentas que la ves donde sakura vio el "futuro"…ya que el semi-demonio estaba relajado y tranquilo, una de las voces que mas le llamo la atención fue la de una mujer que llamaba al demonio por su nombre…. al parecer ese era un recuerdo de cuando el estaba vivo..cuando era humano

**-shaoran**

La voz era dulce y tranquila ,la mujer parecía llamarlo muy cariñosamente ….ya que pudo detectar el sentimiento que el demonio sintió al oír la voz de la mujer

**-shaoran ven …ven vamos**

La mujer lo llamaba y sakura sintió como el corazón del demonio comenzó a latir mas rápido , la imagen de esa mujer se hacia mas nítida…se distinguen sus largos cabellos negros…y la ropa a la moda de hace unos 300 años atrás, pero de repente la imagen cambio radicalmente, se oían gritos y gemidos de dolor y se sentía un olor y una presencia horrible…volvió a oír la voz de esa mujer solo que esta ves sonaba aterrada y cargada de desprecio

**-****lárgate!!..ya no se lo que eres!!..eres..eres un mounstro!!**

-_lo hice por ti_

Sakura reconoció la segunda voz como la shaoran..,sakura acababa a entrar a un recuerdo donde estaba esa mujer y shaoran

**-de que hablas?...eres un mounstro!!**

_-lo hice por ti…me transforme en un mounstro por ti!!..para que vivieras!!_

Sakura sintió como el semi-demonio comenzaba a perder la calma por ese recuerdo, y también como se sintió shaoran es ese momento….un dolor en su corazón y su pecho…y las lagrimas ya salían de su rostro…tal vez no entendía las razones pero entendía que …lo que el semi-demonio estaba haciendo en esa escena ….era un sacrificio ¿Por esa mujer?…vio la imagen mas nítida de esa mujer ojos color gris , cabellos negros y piel pálida..era una mujer hermosa…

Al tener al fin ya la imagen clara de esa mujer….sakura perdió el control y las imágenes se agaloparon de repente tan rápido que no distinguió nada…y sintió como el sami-demonio comenzaba a rechazar que estuviera en su memoria..la ojiverde no tubo otro remedio mas que salir

Se sintió agitada por todos los recuerdos que vio, miro al semi-demonio frente a ella ,quien se levanto como resorte de la silla

-¿Qué viste?

Pregunto el demonio al darle la espalda….aunque no tenia que hacer esa pregunta ya que ambos habían visto lo mismo

-¿Quién..era ella?

El demonio se volteo tan rápidamente que sorprendió a sakura sus ojos flameaban de coraje ahora si lucia temible

-no es tu….asunto

Mascullo como si peleara con un ser invisible que le decía que hiciera algo malo….sakura frunció el ceño

-si me interesa…tal vez ella tiene algo que v..

-NO TE METAS EN ESTO!!

Grito el demonio desplegando sus alas frente a sakura para asustarla ….y lo consiguió sakura retrocedió y callo de sentón en la cama…yue de inmediato se puso entre sakura y el demonio y lo apunto con su arco y flecha luminoso

-si no quieres morir ahora otra vez….vete

Sentencio el ángel..el demonio que miro todo a su alrededor como si fuera su enemigo o algo asi …dejo de estar a la defensiva ,se dirigió hacia al ventana ,le dio una ultima mirada a la ojiverde que se encontraba tras yue ….y lo que vio lo enfureció mas …pero consigo mismo…ella tenia lagrimas en su rostro..la hizo llorar!!…salio por la ventana y desplegó sus alas al viento

-yue

Susurro la ojiverde cuando el demonio se fue, el ángel se giro mientras sus armas desaparecían y la ayudo a levantarse

-¿estas bien?

Pregunto dulcemente, sakura asintió mientras se quitaba los rastros de lagrimas de sus ojos

-no..no fue nada

Se mostró nerviosa..yue frunció el ceño

-te dije que no deberías ayudar a ese semi-demonio…déjalo ir y que no regrese

Dijo el ángel, sakura negó con la cabeza, Toya miro la escena desde un rincón

-toda persona merece perdón

Yue suspiro frustrado

-esa cosa no es una persona!!

-pero lo fue!!..-dijo sakura levantando al voz, yue se quedo callado con el ceño fruncido ¿sakura defendiendo a ese …ser ?-…lo fue….y siento que…que…el es lo que es ahora por una razón…muy importante…no puedo dejar que siga ….sufriendo

Yue le dio la espalda

-no me gusta que "el" se te acerque

Susurro antes de desaparecer tras la puerta….,sakura no supo interpretar las palabras de yue ¿un ángel puede estar celoso….de un demonio?

* * *

-¡¡MIERDA!!

Grito el demonio al aire en cuanto entro a su "casa" ….se sintió tan ¿arrepentido? De asustar así a sakura que ….,incrusto su puño en la pared y casi la atraviesa…después de sacar su puño se lo examino

¿Por qué se sentía así con respecto a esa mu..chica?

Suspiro, no le agradaba pero ni le desagradaba….es decir por que lo molesto como reacciono con ella y al verla llorar …se sintió ….un maldito mounstro ¿Qué siempre era así con todas las mujeres?

Se dejo caer en su mueble y su cola descanso a un lado….de seguro sakura ya no quería ayudarlo..pero esa que importaba!!..o ¿no?...se le vino a la mente lo que le había prometido a shi..que haría con sakura …no podía verla llorar!! Ahora ¡¡como diablos podría verla muerta!!...como iluminado le vino a la cabeza la respuesta de lo que le pasaba…

-que estupido soy

Susurro al comenzar a entender

-hooo!! Pero no te ames tanto shao

El demonio cerro los ojos implorando al cielo…digo al infierno que no fuera eriol el que acababa de llegar a su casa ..los abrió y sus "oraciones" al parecer no fueron escuchadas

-que haces aquí?

Eriol rió

-pues ver por que quieras suicidarte ¿Por qué tan melancólico?

Shaoran se tomo la cabeza con sus dos manos como si le doliera

-soy patético…muy patético…y un tonto

-por?

Eriol le acaricio la espalda al demonio y shaoran se alejo de el al instante

-oye!!...yo no tengo tendencias volteadas!!

Eriol frunció el ceño

-te estoy tratando de animar bruto!!...yo tampoco….

Shaoran se relajo pero aun así puso distancia de donde se encontraba eriol..,miro por la ventana al cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, la mirada del ambarino denoto tristeza

-creo que …estoy empezando a encariñarme con….sakura

Eriol se estiro en el mueble y sonrió

-que no debías matarla?

Shaoran lo volteo a ver sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia eso?

-¿co..

Lo interrumpió

-shao te conozco desde que yo era un niño y tu …bueno tenias la misma edad que ahora ..pero no es el punto..lo que importa es que te conozco y supuse que tu "acercamiento" con la señorita kinomoto fuera por algo asi ¿no?...otra vez esa diablilla te mando ha hacer un asesinato ¿Qué no lo has hecho antes¿Por qué dudas a hora?

Dijo queriendo saber si el "milagro" que esperaba fuera cierto ,Shaoran sonrió ,pero después suspiro

-la gente que he matado en el pasado …era eso….gente…que no conocía…que no…me atraía..

Eriol carraspeo..esta bien al parecer el "milagro" ya se habia pasado de milagro

-asi que la "niña" te atrae he? ….asalta cunas

Susurro lo ultimo ,shaoran lo ignoro frunciendo el ceño

-pues su edad no es lo único que me incomoda…como ya adivinaste ..shi me mando a matarla…y yo..yo

-no puedes ..ya que te estas encariñando…¿Cómo reaccionara tu ama ahora que se entere que su asesino favorito no puede matar?

Shaoran lo miro

-yo…no soy un asesino

Eriol se encogió de hombros

-oh si lo eres…si shi te manda a matar a alguien tu lo haces…o lo hacías …al parecer ya perdiste ese interés

Shaoran recargo su frente en el vidrio de la ventana mientras miraba hacia fuera

-creo que sakura me gusta

Susurro, eriol se paro de un brinco del sillón..eso si no lo esperaba!!

-ohh!! Aguarda amigo vas muuuuuy rápido!!..hace dos semanas talvez que la conoces y dices que te gusta…

-los demonios tenemos sentimientos mas intensos eriol….ella ..me gusta y ya…atracción carnal …es decir lujuria….pero eso no significa

Eriol sonrió

-que sea muy importante para ti…lo se…es muy diferente a que digas que la amas y ¿Qué haras?

Shaoran despego su frete del vidrio y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la puerta ….eriol lo miro confundido

-a donde vas?

shaoran desplegó sus alas al momento de salir ,eriol lo siguió hasta afuera de la casa…

-voy a verla …tengo que disculparme

Eriol miro como shaoran se desaparecía en el cielo nocturno

-creo que …esto se pondrá interesante

* * *

**_NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC ..SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO ME TARDE LO VOY A TERMINAR!!_**

**_me oyen!!...asi que no se preocupen bien sus reviews:..._**

_**juchiz:**¿en serio? muchas gracias T-T comentarios asi hacen que sienta que mi ezfuerzo valga muchooo!!..otra cosa la ecena pasada de kpi 4 donde vigilan a saku entre unos arboles o lo que sea NO es eriol ...es spinel...ok eriol no es el malo ..m que yo sepa...jaja...y si eriol tiene un don pero es diferente a sakura ...sakura perdona a los muertos y eriol a los vivos ...es decir que uno se encarga de esta vida y el otro de la otra ...asi que pon atencion a los detallitos ...creo que te confundi en esa escena jeje...sorry...jaja muchas gracias por el review y lamento de corazon la tardanza en serio en serio !!_

_daniela: lo se T-T pero tambien ustedes como lectores deben de comprender los retrasos ...es decir que hay otras cosas que hacer o tienes compromisos que te immited o te vuelan tiempo y no te puedes concentrar al 100 en la historia que haces y yo si no me concentro al 100 pues no se me hace justo ya que me gusta traerles algo bueno o eso espero que sean mis fics...de todas maneras me disculpo por la tardanza y sip tratare de no tardar tanto la proxima vez lo pormeto ...tks for el review_

_Tsukihime 19: jajaja lo se perdon ): ...pero como explique a daniela hay otras cosas en las que te enfocas y yo soy de enfocarme en algo y hacerlo bien por eso si no me enfoco bien al fic no se me hace justo para ustds... tks por la paciencia y el review...pues como daras cuanta hoy dio un giro la historia muy bueno y se esta empezando a descubrir a esa mujer del pasado de shao ...y bien ya se es muy precipitado que shao de la noche a la mañana sienta algo perooooo..el siente lujuria por saku todavia no es que la quiera ,el dijo que los demonios sienten mas intenso ...remember?..siiii era spinel ...unas lo confundieron con eriol y ya querian crucificarlo !! XD...ok te dejo para que me dejes un review jajaja grcias y lamento la espera _

_LMUndine:sip y en este capi se vio un poco del pasado de shao..y sus reacciones violentas haaa y toya aparecio pero su rol no es tan relevante en la historia ...tks por tu cemntario y por esperar casi un mes...lo siento TT_

_Hikary: jejeje muchas gracias!!..me pone feliz que te interese el fic y lamento si me tarde tanto jejeje...espero que esta vez tambien t haiga picado el capi tks y bye_

_Aquamarine Cris: hi!! donde te havias metido!? ...jajaja...que buneoq ue te guste mi historia y pues si spinel era el del arbol...muchas gracias por tus cementarios que fueron muchooos jajaja...que bueno es saludarte lamento al tardanza y nos vemos n-n_

_Tamara:muchas gracias!!...perdona la tardanza como siempre y espero un review tks de nuevo_

_maria: XD jajaja...pues por ahora solo estaban viendo ahora ya van a hacer algo jjajja ...tks por el review y por la tardansa pido disculpas bye ...y gracia spor ser fiel auqnue perro suena muy feo jajaja..._

NOKUSA SAN: pronto pronto ..paciencia jaja tks por el review y lamento la tardanza

Tamara:ok te la voy a explicar...como yue es un angel , shao le dijo a sakura eso por que yue no estaba con ella ,shao se referia a la relacion de saku con yue por que yue la protege mucho y no al cielo que es normalmente el paraizo ..ok s.ya sabes cualquier duda dime tks por el review

junieth2003: muchas gracias por tu interes ..pues sip yo tambien lo veo dificil pero ..no impocible ..no t puedo adelantar nada pero eso si ya veras conforme avance al historia ...ya veras las vueltas que da tks de nuevo por el comentario y espero verte otra vez dudas solo dime y te las respondo ok

bye -----


	6. kokoro 6

_**holaaaa...si actualizacion alfin!! jajaja... aqui les traigo algo super interesante y mas descubrimientos ...**_

_**las palabras que tengan un asterisco como este en sima ...es que al final del capi tiene una explicacion- ok sin mas a leer y recuerden sin reviews ...no hay actualizacion!! xD soy mala...!!!**_

* * *

_**le commencement des calamités**_

_(el comienzo de las calamidades)_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Credo quia absurdum…creo por que es absurdo ….creo por que no puedo creer en otra cosa que no sea en lo que tu me das…dame mas esperanza ,dame mas fuerza y ..lograre salir de este averno_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Entro al cuarto de sakura como siempre lo hacia por la ventana , la habitación ya estaba en penumbras ,indicio claro de que sakura estaba ya descansando

Miro alrededor y no encontró ni sintió la presencia del ese molesto ángel y de ese enano espíritu…suspiro….se acerco a la cama donde yacía la ojiverde dormida

-estando dormida no oirá mis disculpas

Susurro, se acerco mas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama al lado de la cintura de sakura y la vio dormir un momento, preguntándose ¿Por qué diablos tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarla?, seria por esa boca rosa entre abierta que parecía incitarlo y que ella estuviera en una posición donde no podría quejarse ni que lo golpeara

-maldito demonio lujurioso

Se dijo así mismo , la miro un poco mas y vio como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con las exhalaciones que daba al dormir la ojiverde…¿ella no se daría cuenta si le robaba un besito¿no?, estaba profundamente dormida

Suspiro fuertemente y agacho su cabeza derrotado ,paso uno de sus brazos al otro extremo del cuerpo de sakura para que el pudiera inclinarse casi medio acostado sobre ella ,apoyándose en sus dos fuertes brazos comenzó a acercarse

Su respiración por alguna extraña razón se acelero, la boca la sintió seca así que paso su lengua por sus propios labios para prepáralos para el beso robado que le daría a sakura, se acerco mas y quedo a milímetros de sus labios

-perdona

Susurro antes de que cerrara los ojos para besarla y así se inclino por ultima …..

-KYYYAAAAA!!!

Abrió los ojos por el grito de ella y se encontró con las orbes verdes de sakura que lo miraban asustadas vio como sakura se descubría sus piernas rápidamente y tiraba la sabana a un lado ,dejando ver las hermosas piernas de la chica y…..la cola de shaoran enroscada en uno de sus muslos!! Casi llagando a.. , de un salto shaoran se aparto lo mas que pudo y la cola también, al parecer su cola de diablo se había "entusiasmado" por el beso inocente que shaoran pretendía dar …miro el ceño y el sonrojo de ella

-lo siento yo no..esto tiene vida propia

Señalo a su cola de diablo , la cual se movía feliz de un lado a otro ,sakura respiro agitada , si no hubiera sido por que sintió algo que le subía por las piernas ….ese demonio la habría besado!!!

-t….tu..-dijo sonrojada-..que haces..aquí?

El demonio se acerco un poco a donde ella estaba , sakura se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana

-vine a disculparme ..p..por lo de la tarde …no debí gritarte

-y para eso era necesario que …te me arrimaras tanto?

Dijo con el ceño fruncido ,el demonio sonrió y se acerco un poco mas quedando frente a ella

-pues ..no pero….no lo pude evitar , es que eres tan hermosa!!

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato ¿desde cunando ella se sonrojaba?!!…

shaoran levanto una de sus cejas hasta que la chica se mostraba humana!!

-lárgate

Le volteo el rostro al verse descubierta, ese demonio no tenia vergüenza en lugar de negarlo lo admite!!

-pero acabo de llegar!!

Se quejo como niño chiquito, sakura frunció el ceño ,ese demonio se estaba burlando de ella!!

-ya he tenido suficiente de ti por un día!! ..¿no que venias a disculparte?

El demonio acerco su rostro al de la ojiverde sus narices casi chocan la una con la otra

-esta bien ya me voy..-la mirada del demonio cambio de la burla a la culpable-…pero en verdad lamento haberte asustado

-tu no me asustas

Le dijo seria la castaña, shaoran sonrió

-que valiente eres…ya me voy

Rápidamente el castaño junto sus labios con los de la ojiverde dándole un sonoro beso aunque solo fue un roce de labios con sonio, la chica se sonrojo y el demonio se aparto de ella sin mirarla, le dio la espalda

-buenas noches

Dijo antes de salir por la ventana dejando salir sus majestuosas alas negras, sakura se toco sus labios en shock ..y sonrojada …..un momento…. mientras su sonrojo desaparecía ¿Qué había sido eso?...¿por que sintió su corazón pararse tan de repente?...ella estaba sintiendo algo?..después de unos minutos de reflexionar recordó algo muy importante… su ceño se frunció ..

¡¡ESE DEMONIO LE ROBO UN BESO!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a la "oscuridad" este "lugar" le daba miedo… a ella que era la primogénita del mismo diablo!! ..pero los poderes de este "demonio" no eran para nada normales..asi que se podía permitir tener miedo

El lugar era sumamente lúgubre, había una gran capa de niebla y el hedor era sumamente nauseabundo y susurros desconocidos así como voces penando hacían eco

-daigakuin …sal de ahí ….

Susurro la mujer mitad calavera ,un viento helado recorrió el recinto provocando un escalofrió en shi

….

-que te trae por este recóndito lugar …pequeña shi

Dijo una voz ronca tras la mujer ,la cual se giro y se encontró cara a cara con un "animal" …un demonio con cabeza de cabra y alas negras y una estrella inversa inscrita en su frente

-vine a pedirte un favor…o mas bien una ayuda

-ayuda?...

El demonio-cabra miro con sus brillantes ojos amarillos

-veras mande a spinel a vigilar a uno de mis demonios a hacer un trabajito pero se le esta yendo de las manos ¿entiendes?- dijo aburrida-,creo que spinel no podrá solo así que quiero pedirte algo de "ayuda"

El demonio sonrió malignamente

-que tipo de ayuda?

La mujer le correspondió al sonrisa

-tu puedes matar a alguien sin que se de cuenta mi padre ¿no?

El demonio rió

-¿haciendo cosas malas a sus espaldas?

-se que el no estará de acuerdo en que mate a la "favorita" de Dios …por..

La interrumpió

-asi que eso es verdad …en verdad existe una persona capaz de "limpiar" pecados?

Shi frunció el seño

-si ,si existe para mi desgracia….y no puedo deshacerme de ella yo misma ..por…

-por que estarías rompiendo las reglas…

Dijo el demonio

-el pacto que hizo mi padre con Dios es una estupidez!!….¿por que hacer un trato con tu enemigo?

El demonio cabra camino alrededor de la mujer lentamente

-ya te lo han explicado shi ….el balance que hay entre el cielo y el infierno…no puede romperse …un demonio tan poderoso como tu no puede atacar a un humano …en cambio los demonios cazadores como los que mandas o yo que soy "el que atrae desgracias" si pueden….si tu matas a esa chica personalmente …devastaras el balance del mundo

Explico, shi suspiro furiosa

-no tienes por que explicármelo ya lo se!!

El demonio se burlo de ella

-te lo recuerdo por si planeas hacer una estupidez ….pero en fin…ve al grano

-quiero que me ayudes a matarla…tu si podrás….después de todo tu atraes desgracias y podrás causar un "pequeño accidente" ….¿me ayudaras?

El demonio le dio la espalda a la mujer y una carcajada seca salio de el …

-no tienes que preguntarlo …el hacer la vida miserable de otros..es lo que me hace sentir placer…ni Dios podrá salvarla una vez que su destino sea morir …ya que no puede interponerse al equilibrio

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al llegar a su "casa" tenia la mirada baja, eriol se paro de inmediato del sillón al verlo llegar

-te tardaste un poco ,solo para ir a pedir una disculpa ¿no crees?

Shaoran se recargo en una pared próxima, y suspiro

-por cierto ¿Qué hiciste para ir a pedir disculpas?

Shaoran se dejo caer y cayo de sentón en el piso

-sakura sabe algo de …. "ella" …y yo me altere , le grite y la asuste

Eriol asintió y suspiro

-ya veo…pero ahora vienes algo decaído ¿no te perdono?

-no fue eso

Shaoran escondió su mirada entre su flequillo

-¿entonces?

Eriol levanto una de sus cejas

-la…bese…

Dijo en un susurro, un silencio cruzo la habitación después de un momento

-bueno ….pues…lo que sientes por ella es solo atracción ¿no?...

Shaoran no dijo nada, solo levanto la mirada hacia eriol, este se dirigía a la puerta de salida

-puedes controlarte ….no es como si estuvieras enamorado …ahí si harías muchas tonterías…por eso ten cuidado

Susurro el ojiazul serio antes de salir, shaoran suspiro

-lo tendré

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ya no sentirás nada….ya no sufrirás….al**

**Recordar a tus padres…**

_tu me dijiste que el accidente no se podía evitar..dijiste_

_que tuvieron que quitármelos a "ellos" para..para_

_hacerme fuerte ..¿sabes lo que les paso verdad?_

_A mis padres…_

…

_Dime que fue lo que paso!! Que causo el accidente!!__ Dimelo!!_

**Fuiste tu …**

_Murieron por mi culpa?...solo..por que yo los amaba?_

**Tu ****ya no puedes amar a nadie…**

_Por que?!!_

**Por que…tu ya no perteneces a este mundo**

_¿estoy muerta?_

Abrió los ojos al sentir como yue la zarandeaba para despertarla

-estas bien?

Le pregunto el ángel, sakura se sentó en la orilla de su cama

-si ..solo..fue un recuerdo

-ya veo

La ojiverde lo miro con su siempre expresión neutra

-perdón si te asuste

Yue se acuclilló frente a ella ,la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos

-es mi deber y por que quiero preocuparme…todo esta bien

Sakura asintió y giro la vista hacia la ventana y mirar el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse…la mañana ya estaba llegando

**No estas muerta…pero tampoco estas viva**

**Eres un ser que esta en la**

**Mitad del cielo y la tierra **

_Entonces __¿Qué soy yue?_

**Tu eres solo una elegida****-apóstol de Dios…que no**

**Tiene corazón…para que así….**

-no puedas querer ni odiar a nadie por sus pecados…así será justo

Susurro la ojiverde viendo hacia la ventana ,yue miro en silencio como sakura recitaba lo que el le había dicho cuando ella tenia 11 años cuando sakura estaba "perdiendo" su corazón…y dejo de sonreír..después de todo ella era ..la "elegida que perdona"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Suspiro al momento de entrar al cementerio ,de echo estaba pensándolo dos veces antes de entrar…su ceño se frunció ¿desde cuando no estaba seguro de lo que hacia?..a si..desde que conoció a sakura …gruño mientras se dirigía a una lapida en particular a grandes zancadas..

No le agradaba el modo en que esa chiquilla removía sus muertos sentimientos!!...como anoche que justamente la beso!!..llego frente a la lapida maltratada y casi caída….se encontraba en uno de los cementerios mas viejos de la ciudad ,miro al ángel de piedra que coronaba la tumba, un ángel que solo tenia una ala debido al paso del tiempo …esa tumba llevaba mas de 200 o 300 años..era lógico que luciera como estaba…

Se acuclillo frente a esta y limpio un poco lo sucio de la inscripción para ver el nombre de quien yacía ahí…¿cuanto tenia que no la visitaba?...100 años tal vez…a pesar de cómo lo trato y de cómo fue su ultimo encuentro , el visito su tumba por años hasta que descubrió que visitándola no la regresaría a la vida …

-ha pasado el tiempo ..mi querida liuru

Susurro a la tumba, la cual tenia un escrito desgastado y casi ilegible

_Aquí yacen los restos de la querida y amada_

_LIURU XIOGA _

_1719-1741_

_Las almas buenas irán al cielo, Dios cuida a esta alma _

_Que estuvo cerca del infierno.._

Frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje…no importaba cuantas veces lo había leído …siempre parecía molestarlo ya que indirectamente se referían a la presencia de el al lado de la de liuru, suspiro alejando esos malos pensamientos y recuerdos …

-creo que te preguntaras que rayos ago aquí ¿no?

Hizo una pausa como si esperara una respuesta, pero esta no le llego

-bien pues …ni yo lo se…creo que…-suspiro- sabes tal vez pronto pueda reunirme contigo en el cielo y seré..seré el hombre del que una vez te enamoraste y …me amaras de nuevo…¿no me crees? –otra ves hizo un pausa- ….pues es la verdad…sakura es…¡¡rayos!!...

Mascullo enfadado mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente…haciéndose mil preguntas….la principal …¿Qué hacia el ahí?...fácil…estaba huyendo...

pero no puedes aferrarte al pasado para huir de lo que se viene ….

-es una elegida por Dios ..la cual yo ya debería haber matado…pero…no puedo …no puedo hacerlo….-miro a la tumba-…no lo haré

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se levanto al oír un ruido …el arrastre de una silla, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron al techo blanco ,se sentó sobre su cama y miro alrededor su cuarto muy poco iluminado….¿que hora era?...

-Toya?

Llamo al pequeño ,que siempre se encontraba por ahí dando vueltas en su cuarto

-no esta…salio con la cola entre las patas en cuanto me vio..¿crees que me conozca?...

Sakura se despabilo al oír esa gruesa voz..no era de shaoran , ni de yue

-¿Quién eres tu?

Sakura frunció al ceño al ver a un hombre alto …de cabello negro y unos ojos misteriosamente amarillos…pero no por su apariencia se dejo engañar….por muy buen disfraz que trajera…ella pudo ver clara mente la presencia que emanaba de el y el símbolo de estrella invertida grabada en la frente del sujeto

-pues no un amigo tuyo eso te lo aseguro

Le dio una sonrisa el sujeto…

-no yo no tengo amigos demonio como ..tu

Le susurro sakura saliendo de su cama y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con frialdad

-¡vaya! Pero que interesante mujer eres!!...no me tienes ni el mínimo miedo…pero deja decirte querida si tienes un amigo como yo y deja decirte que ….ambos lo conocemos muy bien

Sakura frunció el ceño

-yo no comparto mis amistades con tigo

El demonio se carcajeo mientras se levantaba de la silla

-xiao lang….o shaoran tu lo conoces…¿verdad que es un chico encantador?..

Sakura cambio de expresión inmediatamente por una de confusión, el demonio se puso serio

-he venido a decirte algo elegida-apóstol….hubiera sido mejor que ese semi-demonio te matara ….ya que ….yo no tendré piedad cuando la hora te llegue…te daré donde mas te duele

Sakura retrocedió y por primera vez sintió un escalofrió en su espalda ..algo malo…muy malo iba a pasar

Sin embargo no sintió ningún sentimiento….ya que ella hace mucho había perdido su corazón…¿Qué mas le podrían quitar?...

++**Continuara++**

* * *

**se que es cortito pero ..es mejor que tenerlos en la espero ¿no?...el proximo capi sera mas largo ...y mas interesante ...aunque en este se dieron cuenta ya del nombre de la misteriosos mujer del pasado de shao..pues en el proximo capitulo ...mas revelaciones y cosas inesperadas ...espero que les guste el capi...bay nos vemos !!!**

daigakuin: significa ...lo que atrae desgracias...

Shi: por si no lo explica significa muerte

si estoy mal en alguna de estas palabras aganmelo saber XD...

REVIEWS:

Tamara: jaja...muchas gracias por le review y ya sabes alguna duda solo dime...aqui la actualizacion ..espero que te guste

juchiz: T-T gracias por tu apoyo!!!...y yo deberia dar gracias de que lo lean ¿no esta algo loko??...XD tks por tus siempre puntuales reviews...tks y nos vemos!!!

petalo-V: tks..si espero no haber demorado mucho..jejeje...pero bueno se que esta cortito pero no me niegen que no esta interesante!! XD

ISABEL: pues jejeje..no hubo ecena S&S ..pero a que estubo dulce!!..ya tranquila pronto habra ecena de esta parejita jajaja...y pues sobre yue...ya veras...pero solo te dire que...eres una adivina muy buena...muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu mensaje de animo tan lindo!! ..muchas gracia sy lo tomere en cuenta...no dejare ningun fic inconcluso...tks por tus aniomos y review !!! chaou!!

LMUndine: waaa!! animo chika!!!...recuerda ...LA DULCE VITA!! no importa que tan mal se pongan las cosas ...la vida es sencillamente dulce...gracias pero si he tenido problemas con las actualizaciones ...ya que el tiempo se me vaaaaa...tks por tu apoyo y espero verte con un review ta que me ponene muy felizzz!!

Luna-Box::tks!!..y espera a ver loq eu se viene...jajja...tks por el review y tus animos...gracias!!

gabyhyatt: TT pobrecito...!!...haaa y mira hay mas cosas...esto aun no se aclara!! tks por el reviews ,,,bay!!!

**un saludoa Aquamarinecris...que se desaparece siempre XD!!! hiiii!! chika!!**


	7. kokoro 7

**lo se ingrata que soy!! ...terde muchoooo ...pero es que la inspiracion no venia aparte de que me tenian bajo una amenaza jajaja...perdonen la tardanza y bueno este capitulo no me convencio del todo ...pero hay un par de claves y ademas avanzo un poco la relacion de shaorna y sakura ...jejeje..disfruten y deseo que se la pasen muy bien en estas fiestas**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7. **maledizione**

_(maldición)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

+_Mira un ángel de alas blancas tan puro que no es capas de odiar, pero tan vació que no es capas de amar….que lastima y que envidia da ese ser ,no lo pueden lastimar ,pero tampoco puede vivir….después de todo ¿Quién puede vivir sin sentimientos?+_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_**te dare donde mas te duele"**_

_**-El me los quito solo por que yo los amaba?**_

"_**tu ya no puedes amar a nadie" **_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

-Estoy vacia...¿que planeas quitarme si ya no tengo nada?

Fue lo que pregunto la ojiverde al demonio de los ojos amarillos ,este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-tu vida

Sakura sonrió fríamente …

-adelante ...-lo animo-….pero "eso" tampoco vale ya nada para mi…

El demonio gruño ante el cinismo de esa humana dio media vuelta y se desvaneció ante la oscuridad de una esquina del cuarto, sakura cerro los ojos

-esto…también es idea tuya?

Le dijo a la "nada" aparentemente…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran llego rápidamente al sentir a otro demonio en la cercanía ,sakura estaba recargada al gran ventanal con los brazos cruzados y mirando el cielo, el semidemonio la miro preocupado ,sakura sintió su presencia y volteo a verlo

-que pasa?

Le pregunto la ojiverde, shaoran frunció el ceño

-eso mismo te digo a ti ….donde esta tu "visitante"

Sakura le dio una sonrisa sin darse cuenta, pero regreso a su expresión habitual

-ya se fue ..¿querías saludarlo?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza…

-estas bien?..¿no te hizo daño?

Sakura se acerco al ambarino

-¿Por qué preguntas?..si lo estuviera eso hubiera facilitado tu tarea ¿no?...-extendió los brazos ante el -…pero por desgracia para mi y fortuna de dios …estoy bien

Sakura paso al lado de el sin mirarlo

-aunque no me lo creas …-sakura se detuvo-… no me hace feliz el verte muerta

Sakura se encogió de hombros …¿ese demonio le tenia lastima a ella?...o es que quería hacer su obra del año mostrando compasión..sakura por alguna razón se molesto a la idea de que el solo le tuviera lastima…y salio dando un portazo

-será mejor que no te encariñes con ella

Se oyó la voz del ángel en el cuarto ,shaoran de inmediato se puso en guardia, yue apareció frente a el con toda su hermosura y alas blancas brillantes, shaoran le dio una sonrisa sarcástica

-¿encariñarme?...hmm…¿quieres decir que ella me atraiga o algo asi?

De un movimiento brusco las alas de yue desaparecieron y los ojos azules llamearon ante el semi demonio

-no te pasas de listo con migo….se que ella te esta importando

Shaoran rió

-que agudo radar tienes ángel…¿eres así con todo o solo cuando se refiere a sakura?

Yue sonrió fríamente

-es mi deber saber lo que pasa alrededor de ella

Shaoran se cruzo de brazos

-yo creo que esto va mas allá de tu "deber" ¿acaso un ángel puede enamorarse de su protegida?

Yue frunció el ceño y de inmediato apareció el arco luminoso en sus manos ,apunto al semi demonio

-aléjate de ella

Mascullo el ángel, shaoran se puso a la defensiva

-que dirás ahora? … "ella es mía" ….pues no lo haré …..

-entonces muérete…

Susurro el ángel antes de que la flecha fuera lanzada

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-daigakuin

Susurro shi , el demonio apareció frente a ella

-bienvenido de regreso ….¿como te fue?..entregaste el recado?...

El demonio mitad bestia asintió

-tal como lo pediste …de echo …esa mujer me pareció muy interesante…¿te importaría si comienzo ahora?

Shi rió

-claro que no me importa …entre mas rápido te deshagas de ella mejor

El demonio sonrió y bajo el un pentagrama se formo solo que el pentagrama tenia letras extrañas en cada pico…( N/A : los pentagramas dicen que son símbolo del diablo otros que también son de protección ,yo no estoy segura , solo me baso en la creencia popular jeje ..es una estrella de 5 o 6 picos si no mal recuerdo)

-entonces dile "adiós" a tu dolor de cabeza querida shi

La risa de shi estremeció el lúgubre lugar …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La flecha se evaporo en el aire al igual que el arco de yue …el ángel cayo de rodillas mientras se estrujaba el pecho como si le doliera , asi mismo el semi demonio sintió un presentimiento …su cola se crispo al instante

-sakura

Susurro el ángel ya poniéndose de pie, shaoran se acerco al ventanal las alas negras se expandieron tras su espalda y salio por la ventana…buscando la presencia de la ojiverde ,el ángel le dio alcancé

-esta allá

Yue apunto un lugar parecido a un parque, shaoran se giro al verlo

-¿por q..

-la prioridad ahora es sakura …. "algo" va a pasarle ..no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo…

Shaoran sintió otro estremecimiento…era un hechizo de daigakuin ...se avecinaba una desgracia

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura camino a través del parque tratando de relajarse ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada?! ..asi!!..por culpa de ese maldito demonio…o mas bien semi demonio ¡¡tratando se hacerse el bueno!!...

-estupido…vives en el infierno…mueres en el infierno y te quedaras en el infierno

Susurro entre dientes, camino una avenida y se disponía a cruzar la calle …en medio de esta lo sintió ,un desgarrador dolor en el pecho que la obligo a pararse en medio de la calle mientras luchaba por respirar….había una presencia peculiar en torno a lo que la rodeaba lo podía sentir también , ante el dolor sakura callo de rodillas en el asfalto ¿Qué estaba pasando?...se oyó un bocinazo desde enfrente ,sakura giro la cabeza y se encontró casi cara a cara con un camión a toda velocidad ,sakura cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto ….

Pero nunca llego…abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos ambarinos del semi demonio

-estas bien?

-si ..eso creo

Sakura y shaoran ya se encontraban al otro lado de la calle ,yue se unió a ellos…

-sakura estas bien?

La ojiverde bajo de los brazos de shaoran

-si …es solo que …fue extraño

-fue obra de daigakuin…-susurro shaoran-… te torturara poco a poco , atraerá desgracias a tu alrededor ….te asustara y después te dará el golpe de gracia …

Yue le mando una mirada asesina

-no estas ayudando demonio idiota!!..solo la asustas!!

-lo se…-Dijo la ojiverde y yue la miro sorprendido-…el vino a amenazarme ..asi que ya me tenia advertida…solo que no pensé que fuera a hacerlo tan rápido….

-esta fuera de las reglas que se mande a dos demonios –miro a shaoran - a matar a un solo humano…

-dices dos demonios contándome a mi también?..¿crees que la mataría?

Yue no respondió a esa pregunta

-tu sabes quien esta tras todo esto verdad?

Dijo yue

-SHI…

Susurro, sakura y yue fruncieron el ceño "muerte"

-¿Quién es shi?

Shaoran le dio una sonrisa torcida

-es una de los hijos favoritos del diablo un demonio- espiritu muy peligroso …y que quiere a sakura fuera del camino…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-que divertido!!

Dijo la mujer mitad calavera, el demonio mitad bestia sonrió

-sabia que te gustaría …pero falle..¿que el héroe de esa mujer no es uno de tus malditos demonios?...

Shi cambio de expresión por una sombría

-xiao lan ….¿estará traicionándome?...

-¿quiere que lo averigüe?...

Dijo espinel tras ella, shi asintió lentamente..

-desafortunadamente spinel creo que tendrás también que matarlo …no es buena idea que se crea tanto su papel de "arrepentido" …

El mitad bestia rio

-antes de que se crea actor también!!

El rostro de shi cambio para ser el de una mujer hermosa con sonrisa perversa

-o mucho peor daigakuin …que esa chiquilla pueda cruzarlo en verdad….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño ..pero le era imposible …

-estas preocupada?

Susurro una voz en la oscura habitación

-estoy pensando…¿esa tal shi….es la misma demonio que envió a todos los demás demonios anteriores a matarme?..

-si …es la misma…

Sakura suspiro

-también te mando a ti cierto…¿Por qué no me matas entonces?...

Shaoran suspiro y se dejo caer al lado de la cama dándole la espalda a la ojiverde

-por que….cunado yo llegue a aquí..tu me dijiste que me cruzarías al cielo…a donde anhelo ir..y te creí …o mas bien te creo

-ella te ordeno matarme inmediata mente?...-pregunto cambiando el tema ,¿Por qué le incomodaba el saber que el confiaba en ella?..-así como lo vi en la visión..

Shaoran la miro de reojo

-no …yo tenia que ganarme tu confianza…y luego..

-ya veo

Lo interrumpió

el ambarino se acerco a ella …demasiado cerca para el gusto de la ojiverde

-ahora mismo no te estoy mintiendo…en verdad creo en ti

Sakura soltó un suspiro

-podrías matarme en cualquier momento….

-si eso pretendiera …ya lo hubiera echo!!

Dijo el demonio molesto, se tranquilizo y tomo una de las manos de sakura con cuidado, lo cual puso en alerta a la ojiverde

-q..que rayos te ha picado ..suéltame!!

Un sonrojo cruzo por el rostro de la ojiverde al recordar que tan "cariñoso" se podría poner shaoran ….o su maléfica cola de diablo.., pero el no la soltó

- tu..¿aun estas dispuesta a ayudarme?

La ojiverde parpadeo confundida…¿a que venia la estupida pregunta?

- te enviare al cielo..a menos que …quieras ir al infierno..¿quieres?

Shaoran sonrió

-primero deja me ayudarte a ti…te pretejeré de ella ,tómalo como pago pro intentar darme el "perdón"

Sakura lo miro sin saber que decir…de repente entro el ángel al cuarto

-que pasa yue?

-ya es tarde ..debes dormir…

Dijo con su inexpresivo rostro, sakura asintió y les dio la espalda …tal vez una medida muy desesperada para cortar el tema del que hablaba con ese demonio …pero no quería sentirse mas incomoda

Shaoran se puso de pie y junto con yue salieron de la habitación

-interrumpiste accidentalmente o estabas escuchando desde un principio?

Yue le dio una sonrisa fría

-tu que crees demonio?

Shaoran levanto una de sus cejas negras

-te tomas tu trabajo de "protector" demasiado en serio…o sera que …

Shaoran se quedo en silencio

-que?

Lo amenazo con continuar , el demonio le dio una sonrisita

-tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

El demonio se fue, mientras la mirada gélida de yue quería atravesarlo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-y Dios dijo …se abrirán las puertas del cielo para mis hijos en la tierra y serán juzgados por sus actos

Sakura no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el padre ,estaba en una posa aburrida reclinada en su asiento, su tía sonomi prestaba gran emoción a lo que decía el padre ..si tal como lo hace una ferviente creyente…¡¡basura!!

-vayan con dios hijos míos…

Sakura rápidamente se paro de su asiento ,salio de la iglesia casia tropezones

-querida espera …¿tienes una reunión con alguien?

Dijo sonriendo

-no tía ,lo que me urge es salir de aquí…

Sonomi rió de nuevo

-perdon por pedirte que me acompañaras sakura ..a ti no te gustan las iglesias desde ..que murieron tus padres…¿Qué pasa querida?

Sakura a mitad de lo que decia su tia se quedo parada en el camino con rostro lugubre

-recorde que tengo que hacer algo..nos vemso es casa

Salio corriendo hacia donde su instinto le decia ..otro espiritu para cruzar y que la llamaba

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cruzo las puertas de una vieja casa ya casi en ruinas

-oye se que estas aquí ..

Dijo mirando hacia todas direcciones una voz profunda de mujer le respondio

-entonces es cierto …en verdad sientes "presencias"

A sakura se le enchino la piel al oir la voz ,aunque no pudo verla , la ojiverde la sentia en todo el lugar

-¿Quién eres?

La risa rebento en la cazona

-no querida solo vine a observarte…no te hare nada..¿para que?..si ya daigakuin se esta haciendo cargo….

Sakura frunció el ceño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió terror

-tu eres SHI?

La risa de la mujer resonó de nuevo y a sakura le pareció que se le oscurecía la mirada y un montón de recuerdos se interpusieron en su cabeza

_-ellos no regresaran…sakura..__están muertos_

_-murieron por que yo los amaba?_

_-tu ya no puedes querer a nadie_

_**-¿Por qué es que dios me permite perdonar a los demás pero no me deja perdonarme a mi misma?**_

escenas del accidente de sus padre se arremolinaron en su memoria ,sakura tomo su cabeza como si intentara arrancársela ,vio sus cuerpos triturados por el accidente , su sepelio , la primera aparición de yue y muchas imágenes desagradables …y la pregunta que siempre se hacia asi misma

_**-¿Por qué es que dios me permite perdonar a los demás pero no me deja perdonarme a mi misma?**_

Sakura retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared respiraba agitadamente y seguía tomando su cabeza en sus manos ,la risa de esa mujer resonó en su cráneo como martillándolo mas de lo que estaba

-basta!!

La risa resonó mas

-DEJAME!! ..BASTA!!

La mujer dejo de reír pero al hablar todavía traía el tinte de humor

-yo no estoy haciendo nada…-dijo ofendida-…yo solo vine a ver como daigakuin te torturaba

Sakura recordó que eso mismo le dijo el semi demonio … daigakuin te torturara hasta que ya no puedas mas …¿Cómo era que un demonio era tan fuerte como controlar sus pensamientos?...o era ella misma ya ahogada por la culpa?

-que ..acaso ….no puedes desacerte de un estorbo como yo tu misma?

El dolor , los recuerdos y la risa se apagaron ,sakura presentia que lo que acababa de decir le saldria caro, al abrir los ojos una calabera estab frente a ella ojos rojos como la sangre dientes podridos y amarillos

-te arrepentiras…

Susurro y con esas simples palabras dejo a sakura resbalar por la pared hasta caer al suelo temblando de miedo…no ella no se podía

arrepentir mas de lo que ya estaba…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pasaron las horas y shaoran vio como entraba la tia de la ojiverde a la casa ,pero sin la ojiverde , espero y espero pero no aparecia ahun y empezó a preocuparse

-donde esta esa niña?

Shaoran se movió inquieto sobre el techo …y recordó la primera vez que la encontró …tal vez asi podría localizarla , se concentro y comenzó a escucharlo el sonido de campanillas y cánticos , se puso de pies ,desplegó sus alas y se echo a volar …¿Qué hacia sakura en un lugar tan abandonado?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura miro de nuevo ala nada ,mientras el angel estaba su lado

-debes ser fuerte…

Sakura segui en el piso sentada sin reaccionar del todo el angel se arrodillo a su lado le acaricio la cabeza

-yo estare a tu lado

Susurro el angel mostrandose cariñoso, sakura se puso de pie

-no nesecito tu lastima

Dijo molesta y camino haci ala salida dejando a yue atrás , de repente choco con un calido y fuerte pecho , sakura se tambaleo

-aquí estas

Dijo el semi demonio, sakura rodo los ojos

-tenemos que hablar

Le dijo ella y lo tomo por la solapa de la camisa negra de el y lo arrastro tras ella

-q..que?..oye ..que pasa ?

-bueno pues …tu deseo se hara realidad querido amigo…-le dijo conuna sonrisa fria-…tu te iras derechito al cielo

Shaoran la miro sorprendido

-espera..tu …

Lo interrumpio

-te quiero fuera de mi camino ahora shaoran y por eso te cruzare ya!!

El amabrino la miro de nuevo sorprendido ..era la primera ves que le llamaba por su nombre y que parecia ¿asustada?..el tomo la mano de ella , la que estaba estirando de su solapa , sakura levanto la mirada

-hay cosas de mi que veras ….que …te asustaran …no creo que sea tan facil cruzarme ..y ademas yo te dije que primero te protegeria …¿a que le tienes miedo ahora sakura?

La ojiverde fruncio el ceño, era consiente de que estaba un poco desequilibrada por los recuerdos que habia tenido hace rato pero ¿ella asustada?...jamas!!

-crees que nesecito un guardaespaldas!!..yue esta siempre cuidando de mi crees que quiero a otro tras de mi!!...NO!!

Shaoran la estrecho en sus brazos ,sakura solto una exclamación ahogada ..eso no se lo esperaba…pero tampoco esperaba que comenara a llorar …desde la muerte de sus padres ella no habia tirado una solo lagrima de sus ojos y ahora lloraba silenciosamente

-yo se que necesitas a alguien ….¿a que le temes?

Sakura se agarro de su instinto y se apreto mas a el , el olor varonil de el le lleno sus fosas nasales un olor calido y fresco y el pecho le daba calor…¿Por qué con el?...¿por que es que estaba siendo debil frente a el?...

Yue estaba mirando la esena recargado en el marco de la vieja casona ,mientras los miraba sin emocion alguna …o eso aparentaba …un angel era capaz de sentir odio ante ese esena?...yue se giro majestuosamente y desaparecio en una estela de luz , sin que shaoran o sakura se percataran de ello

Shaoran aspiro el aroma de rosas de sakura la tenia tan cerca ,su lujurioso lado reacciono…pero el podía controlarlo …aunque todo su ser gritara por ella …o por una mujer ….

-ella estuvo aquí

Dijo sakura en un susurro ,a shaoran se le disparo la hormona pero se controlo …¿ella?

-¿Quién?

Sakura se aparto de el

-la muerte

**++ CONTINUARA++**

* * *

**recuerden sin reviews no hay actualizacion XD!!...ay si yo exigiendo y soy la que se tarda jajaja**

**juchiz: pues ya ves que tampoco hace buenas obras ...sera un problema para nuestra parejita..espero que te guste el kpi y aunque es corto pues jeje ya no queria dejarlos con la ansias**

**maria:pues problemas y mas problemas ...grcias por leer mi fic me hace happy!!..espero y te guste este kpi por que hay un par de cosas interesantes ...jejeje**

**undine;pues hara muchas cosas ...perdon la demora y este kpi es corto intente hacerlo mas largo pero nomas no se puede!!...o ya no daba mas jejeje...espero que estes bien y muchas grcias por la espera y la paciencia!!**

**Tinavb: jejeje...sip ..esa es buena idea espero poner ponerla en practica ...se vendran mas cosas ,espero te guste el kpi si no pues ahi dime jajaja ..gracias por leer**

**kirachan: gracias !! ..perdona la demora lo siento muchooo!! ...pero mejor tarde que nunca no?...espero que te guste el kpi gracias por leer!!**

**kai:lo se me tarde ..y no me voy a cansar de pedirles disculpas jejeje..grcias por leer!!**


	8. kokoro 8

* * *

LOS REVIEWS ESTAN CONTESTADOS EN MI PORFILE...SOLO DEN CLICK EN KIZOKU-PUGGIE!!

* * *

perdonene el retrazoooo enoreme ..esta vez la unica excusa que tengo es que no sabia como seguir la historia!! y al fin alcanze a mis musas!!..muchas gracias por sus reviews los contestare cada uno mañana mismo ...ahora lo que me hurgia era subir la historia para no hacerlos esperar mas ...disfruten!!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8. bestrafe ich Theologen

(castigo divino)

* * *

_+yo lo quería saber …incluso si lastimaba…._

_yo empecé a desear …incluso si_

_No se hacia realidad…yo quería protegerte…incluso si _

_No querías mi protección…._

_Yo quería quererte….incluso con esta apariencia …pero tu…_

_¿Cómo podrías querer a algo que ya no es un humano?...pero que se sacrifico por ti…+_

* * *

Shaoran tranquilizo a sakura, aunque el que necesitaba ser tranquilizado era el …sakura ..estaba ¿llorando?...era el lado mas humano que había visto en sakura desde que la conocía y la primera vez que la tenia abrazada tanto tiempo….y el simple olor de ella tan cerca lo tenia mareado

-ya estas mejor?...

Pregunto el ambarino ,sakura exhalo aire para calmarse…esa tal SHI tenia poderes abrumadores….y sobre todo le atrajo recuerdos …recuerdos de esa noche donde sus padres murieron….

-s..si..

Dijo ella acurrucada en sus brazos, shaoran sintió el aliento calido de sakura chocar en su pecho y sintió un estremecimiento…. su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar, pero no era el momento para ser el demonio seductor, separo a sakura de el lentamente apretando su quijada …resistiendo la "tentación"

-b…bien..

Sakura quedo mirando el piso unos momentos antes de hablar sin levantar la mirada

-ella es …quien te mando a matarme ¿verdad?

El ambarino tardo unos momentos en formular bien su respuesta

-si ella era el demonio que me mando matarte…pero eso es en tiempo pasado ,sakura

La ojiverde no lo miraba a la cara ,seguía viendo el suelo

-que fue lo que te prometió SHI para que la ayudaras?

El ambarino comenzó a tensarse

-me prometió que después de esto me ayudaría a ir a….

-¿el cielo?

El ambarino asintió ,presintiendo lo que venia ahora

-tu quieres el perdón ….pero ¿para que?...

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula ,su cola de diablo se agito nerviosa

-ya lo sabes ….pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo q…..

-llevas varias semanas aquí y no he podido entrar en tu mente….tu no quieres que entre en tus recuerdos….y así no puedo ayudarte ….

Lo interrumpió sakura

Shaoran soltó un bufido exasperado …sabia que ella tenia razón pero ….¿como volver a confiar en una mujer?..

-ya te dije que lo que me estas diciendo no tiene nad…

Lo interrumpió de nuevo

-si no vas a cooperar vete…

Susurro la ojiverde con la cabeza gacha , el ambarino apretó los puños

-cooperare

Sakura levanto al mirada y le dio una sonrisa socarrona

-no …no lo harás….

El semi demonio no sabia como rayos la conversación paso de SHI a el y su pasado ,pero si la situación seguía asi no pasaría nada bueno

-pareces muy segura

Sakura cruzo sus bonitas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón negro pegado, sin despegar la mirada de shaoran

-¿Por qué diste tu vida mortal para convertirte en esto?

A shaoran se le fue el aliento no por que sakura estaba en una pose seductora si no por que , tenia un mal presentimiento ¿Cómo sabia sakura eso?...

-tu….

Sakura ignoro los balbuceos del ambarino

-¿Por qué pensaste que dando tu alma ,podrías salvar la de ella?

El ambarino gruño y tubo la maldita certeza de que ¡¡sakura lo sabia!! …pero no todo , no sabia el por que ….ni sabia lo que paso con el después del rechazo

-eso no te concierne

Sakura se puso de pie

-¿planeas que te ayude a ir al cielo sin saber por que eres un maldito? ….es ridículo!!...necesito saber tu razón para cometer ese suicidio ..por que eso es lo que prácticamente fue ….

Shaoran la amenazo con la mirada de ya no seguir con su interrogatorio ; el ,tal como sakura dijo no le diría el "por que" …

-no te metas

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?...¿por que y por quien lo diste todo? Y por que no puedes ser libre aun…..shaoran nesecit….

Se interrumpió al ser lanzada contra una pared, shaoran la agarraba de los hombros fuertemente ,y le gruñía en forma amenazadora mientras la apretaba mas contra la pared

-no te metas …¡¡NO TE METAS!!

Sakura cerro los ojos ante el grito del ambarino que era desgarrador y al sentir como las garras de el crecían por al ira y comenzaban a cernirse en sus hombros ,pero de repente sintió una ráfaga de viento , abrió los ojos y vio como yue tenia ahora al demonio arrinconado en una pared muy lejos de sakura , el ángel parecía muy enfadado..todo habia pasado demasiado rápido

-yue

Susurro la ojiverde mientras resbalaba por la pared y caía al suelo , mirando fijamente a ambos seres

-maldito!! …¿Qué se suponía que hacías?!

Dijo yue soltando al demonio y apuntándolo inmediatamente con su arco y flecha ,shaoran como si hubiera salido de un sueño o de un trance miro al ángel y luego a sakura

-..qu..que?

-LA ATACASTE!!

Rugió yue, shaoran se concentro en mirar a sakura que se ponía de pie, y recordó todo lo que sakura le había dicho ….¿como es que sakura sabia lo de su contrato? Y ¿Cómo es que el había perdido el control de si mismo?

-yo no …

-vete ..

Sentencio yue , shaoran miro a sakura a la espera de que ella le dijera algo a su guardián pero ella solo les dio la espalda a ambos…¿el en verdad ataco a sakura?...¿lo ocurrido fue a causa de su ira?...

-sak…..

-LARGATE O TE MATO!!

Dijo yue interponiéndose en el campo de visión de shaoran , el ambarino no sabia si sakura estaba bien y eso era lo que quería saber …pero tal vez por hoy ya había echo suficiente , salio de ahí sin dejar de ser blanco de la flecha de yue

* * *

yue vigilaba a su protegida desde una esquina, mientras esta hacia su decapitación habitual de rosas , el ángel seguía aun muy molesto por lo ocurrido hace ya varias horas ..si hubiera sido por el sakura estaría ahora mismo en su habitación resguardada por mágicos conjuros y por el ….pero…la ojiverde insistió que debía salir a tomar aire…y como siempre yue no pudo negarse

endureció la mandíbula al saber que era fácilmente manipulable cuando se trataba de sakura ….la observo detenidamente otra vez ; su protegida había cambiado mucho desde que se le había sido asignada , desde física como mentalmente , la dulce y encantadora niña era ahora una mujer sarcástica y de corazón frió …y el había presenciado el triste cambio

-rayos!!

Alcanzo a oir el susurro de la ojiverde , yue se acerco rápidamente ,mientras sakura se apretaba uno de sus dedos

-¿estas bien?

La ojiverde lo miro con una mueca

-si …solo me enterré una estupida espina ….

Dijo apuntando una de las rosas que había caído al suelo y era la culpable del pinchazo , yue le dio una sonrisita …

-es lo menos que podía hacer ….después de todo tu las decapitas ….la pobre rosa solo quería vengarse..a eso se le llama castigo divino …haces algo malo ….te pasan cosas malas

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada

-muy graciosos yue ...espera un poco para que me ria , por que se me atoro la carcajada …

Yue le sonrió ,como no lo hacia con nadie ..excepto con sakura ….solo con sakura …solo a ella

¿Por qué solo a ella?...yue se puso serio de nuevo al darse cuenta de donde se dirigían sus pensamientos …y recordó como la había retado ese semi demio la vez anterior

_-yo creo que esto va mas allá de tu "deber" ¿acaso un ángel puede enamorarse de su protegida?_

Gruño , ¿Por qué se estaba dejando influenciar por ese demonio?...sakura era su protegida y el era su guardián y solo eso….que ese semi demonio mirara a su protegida con lujuria y que eso lo encolerizara no tenia nada que ver con "enamorarse"….

-yue …

Susurro sakura el ángel la miro sobresaltado pero no lo demostró ni un ápice , la ojiverde lo miro con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué ocurre?

-estabas …¿estabas distraído?

Pregunto la ojiverde como si fuera lo mas increíble del mundo pero sin expresión en su rostro, el ángel se giro y miro al cielo

-no …

La ojiverde camino hacia la gran casa, yue la siguió de cerca ,la ojiverde miro de reojo a yue antes de hablarle

-cuando el regrese…

Yue se tenso e inmediatamente

-INTENTO MATARTE!!

Sakura no retrocedió ni se amedrento ante el grito de yue

-muchas personas han intentado matarme ….

Yue se acerco mas a ella para intimidarla

- viste como perdió el control!!...

Sakura lo miro

-si , el mismo control que ahora estas perdiendo tu ….

Yue retrocedió

-yue, recuerda que eres mi apoyo….-dijo la ojiverde-…he confiado en ti por muchos años ….¿te arrepientes de ser mi guardián?

Yue sintió que se le removía "algo" en su interior , sakura estaba actuando como si le importara lo que el pensara…y le agradaba que asi fuera…

-nunca …y todavía puedes contar con migo…siempre que tu lo desees

La ojiverde asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces …te pido que me ayudes en esto …

Yue asintió

La ojiverde respiro tranquila en su interior …al convencer a yue otra vez a que la ayudara a traer a ese semi demonio de vuelta , si lo que había visto cuando SHI entro en su cabeza …todos esos recuerdos del pasado de shaoran y como el cayo en la trampa del diablo …eran ciertos ….entonces ,sakura quería ayudarlo…no …necesitaba ayudarlo …¿Por qué sentía que salvándolo a el ,salvaría una parte de ella?...

* * *

Camino por el viejo cementerio ,sintiéndose como en su hogar…las lapidas caídas no eran muy buenas haciendo conversación pero ..por lo menos no lastimaría a nadie estando solo ….

Se sentía tan arrepentido de haber explotado asi ….de un momento a otro paso de hablar con sakura y tenerla abrazada a acorralarla en una pared y gritándole …ella no lo miro cuando el ángel lo corrió

-¿otra vez por aquí?

Dijo una voz ya conocida por el ,shaoran se giro y vio a eriol salir de tras una lapida

-no puedo evitar regresar al pasado

Eriol se recargo en la lapida

-claro …el problema es que no dejas que nadie mas valla contigo

Shaoran suspiro y le dio una media sonrisa

-eriol …¿eres adivino o solo te gusta adivinar?

El ojiazul rió

-solo lo supuse por que ,estarías en casa de sakura ….en lugar de aquí …

-definitivamente adivino

Dijo shaoran con burla

-¿ahora que hiciste?...

Shaoran se sentó e invito a eriol a hacerlo

-¿será una larga conversación?….

-ya lo creo

dijo el demonio

* * *

Sakura se acostó con la preocupación de saber donde estaba ese tipo….no era que le preocupaba ..estaba muy claro que el podía cuidarse solo …pero con lo que había visto cunado shi y ese otro demonio daigakuin entraron a su cabeza …¡¡por que ella estaba segura!! De que esos dos demonios habían entrado en sus recuerdos, al mismo tiempo sakura había visto en los recuerdos de ellos o mas bien de SHI ….la ojiverde había visto el recuerdo de shaoran y el "trato" que el hizo por … esa mujer

_**-quiero salvarla!!...**_

Oyó sakura el murmullo en su cabeza…como si ella hubiera estado ahí …tal vez por el don que tenia y junto con los poderes de SHI , sakura había podido ver el doloroso trato que hizo shaoran

-_**no importa el precio…haré lo que sea!!**_

Se oyó de nuevo como un mormullo lejano , la ojiverde cerro los ojos con pesar podía sentir el dolor de el en su pecho ….o …¿era el dolor de ella misma?...

_**-solo sálvala!!...haré lo que sea!!**_

-basta …

Susurro la ojivere al si misma y los recuerdos borrosos y las voces que aparecían frente a ella …

_**-ella es todo para mi…**_

-basta…callate

_**-si dios no puede salvarla ….¿tu podrías?..**_

_-puedes estar a mi disposición?_

Se integro otra voz al recuerdo ,una voz sombría ,sakura cerro mas los ojos y apretó las sabanas en sus manos

_**-si!!...haré lo que sea!!**_

_-¿eres capaz de dejar tu forma mortal?_

_**-si lo ..lo haría**_

_-¿eres capaz de morir?...¿por ella?_

_**-….**_

_**-**__¿morirías por ella?_

-cállate…basta ….

_**-si …moriría por ella**_

-CALLATE!!

Sakura se levanto de repente y las voces se disiparon , la ojiverde respiro agitada …a pesar de que no tuvo visiones ..pudo oir y sentir claramente "ese" momento …

-sakura …..

Susurro una voz desde su ventana , la ojiverde se giro creyendo que era su ángel guardián ,pero no era asi …la ojivede se levanto lentamente de la cama sin dejar de ver la ventana …la llamaba alguien ….y ella conocía esa voz

_-ellos …¿murieron solo por que yo los quería?_

_**-fue una prueba de dios …**_

_**-tu ya no puedes querer a nadie….**_

_**-eres la elegida que perdona….**_

-pero ..no quiero …

Dijo la ojiverde a las voces de sus recuerdos …..se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió , las cortinas blancas revolotearon y bailaron a su alrededor y la ojiverde se esfumo como si hubiera sido arrastrada también por el viento….

* * *

-vaya!! …

Dijo eriol con una sonrisa , shaoran gruño …¡¡el le había contado que casi pudo matar a sakura y todo lo que dice eriol es "vaya"!!...que mierda!!

-sabias palabras eriol

Dijo con sarcasmo, el ojiazul rió…

-bueno …es que no se que mas decirte ….es normal que un demonio pierda el control cuando se indaga en su pasado ….ya que el pasado de un demonio suele ser muy cruel y doloroso , sakura es una chica especial y creo que tienes razón …ella sabe que hiciste un trato ….pero creo que lo que sakura…

Lo interrumpió shaoran

-si ya se necesita saber mas de mi y todo eso …

Eriol miro con el ceño fruncido al demonio

-sakura necesita que confíes en ella …. Asi ella podrá ver el pasado….tu pasado …

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza

-ella me dijo lo mismo …

-¿a que le temes?

El ambarino frunció el seño

-¡¡no utilices conmigo la preguntita que le haces a tus pecadores eriol!!

Eriol le dio una sonrisa ,sonrisa que se borro cuando sintió un escalofrió , la cola de shaoran también se crispo y ambos se miraron

-al parecer hay un amigo tuyo por aquí

Dijo el ojiazul , shaoran suspiro …

-¿no vendrá por ti o si?

-no …hace mucho que no vienen tras de mi …toda la atención la tiene ….

Se interrumpió de inmediato y miro a shaoran preocupado , el ambarino soltó una maldición y corrió fuera del cementerio sus alas negras se expandieron cuando el dio un salto hacia el cielo …rayos ¡¡esa chica se metía en problemas mas rápido de lo que shaoran la sacaba de ellos!!

* * *

-bienvenida

Dijo daigakuin al ver a la ojiverde entrar al cementerio , lo mas irónico era que el cementerio estaba tras una iglesia ….¿como podía ese demonio entrar en tierra santa?

-¿Qué quieres?

El demonio rió descaradamente

-tengo un trabajo que hacer …

-vienes a matarme ….ponte en la cola amigo , ya hay muchos que quieren hacer eso

El demonio camino hasta ella

-pues parece ser que quieres morir por que …respondiste a mi llamado

Sakura no dijo nada , el demonio siguió avanzando hacia ella

-bueno pues yo te lo puedo decir ,dime sakura ….¿como se sintió el ver a tus padres morir?

Sakura se tenso

-tu…

-escuche por ahí que "el" te los quito –apunto el cielo, sakura trago saliva nerviosa-….eras una niñita….tu que diablos sabias de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno …¿verdad?...es decir no era tu asunto y aun así "el" te lo encasqueto ….

Sakura retrocedió el demonio siguió hablando y acercándose

-que trágico!!...pero sabes yo conozco una historia aún mas trágica….¿quieres que te la cuente?

Sakura le dio la espalda y apretó los puños

-no quiero saber

El demonio la ignoro y comenzó el relato

-Había una vez….-empezó daigakuin como si fuera un cuento de niños y burla-… un chico …el estaba muy pero muy enamorado de una chica muy bonita…en fin , la chica decía corresponder al chico pero tristemente ella era tan bonita que llamo la atención de un tipo muy malo …el tipo le dio la opción a al chica de irse con el o matar al chico enamorado …

Sakura miro de reojo al demonio que parecía entretenido con la "historia"…

-la chica acepto ,pero el chico enamorado no ….bueno tu ya conoces a la juventud es impetuosa e irritante , el chico le propuso a al chica huir y eso hicieron ,por desgracia y ¡¡vaya desgracia!!...el tipo malo supo de sus planes se "encargo" de la chica bonita antes de que ella dijera "de que color es el caballo blanco de napoleón" ….y la mando digamos que por "paquetería" –rió-… al chico enamorado …esta al llegar a su amado todavía no estaba muerta , el chico enamorado ..estaba ciego de dolor y odio hacia todo y todos …¿Por qué Dios permitía esto?...¿por que no era justo?...¿los malos no pagaban nada y los buenos que?...y ¿sabes que hizo?

Sakura sentía que el pecho iba a explotarle …esa historia …ella ya no quería saber ….

* * *

Maldita sea no podía sentir a sakura por ningún lado …ya había ido ala casa de la ojiverde pero ella no estaba ahí y ese maldito ángel tampoco….

Diviso a una iglesia a lo lejos y de repente el sonido a campanillas y coros se hizo presente…¿Cómo rayos sakura viajo tan lejos?...lo mas seguro era que no lo había echo sola ….salio disparado hacia ahí y tras la iglesia había un cementerio, ahí estaba daigakuin y sakura ,la chica se tapaba los oídos y su expresión era confundida , sin embargo shaoran no podía bajar a tierra santa …..(cercas de una iglesia) , sin embargo podía acercarse todo lo que podía y asi lo hizo

-¿en verdad no quieres saber?

Pregunto daigakui , shaoran se acerco mas

-sakura!!

La llamo , la ojiverde volteo a verlo

-hooo!! El héroe de la historia ha llegado!!

Se burlo el otro demonio , la ojiverde esquivo la mirada de shaoran

-y hablando de héroes …,el chico enamorado ….fue muy valiente y se sacrifico …

-cállate!!

Dijo sakura mirando a daigakui , el ambarino los miro curioso

-como Dios no movió ningún dedo por el , el chico enamorado hizo un trato ..y no me preguntes como lo convocó ….pero lo hizo …hizo un trato con el Diablo….

Shaoran se paro en seco en el aire y rechino los dientes , su pulso en su pecho se disparo….no ese maldito no podía estar contando "su historia" …¿Cómo lo sabia?!

-no digas nada

Dijo la ojiverde mirando de reojo a shaoran , este parecía perdido en el pasado

-le propuso al diablo ser uno de sus demonios a cambio de que ayudara a vivir a su queridísimo amor ….

Sakura cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta entro …por fin entro a los recuerdos de shaoran ,sin siquiera estar cerca de el ….y lo vio todo …

_**-quiero salvarla!!...**_

_**-**__¿Qué darías por ella?_

-_**no importa el precio…haré lo que sea!!**_

_**-**__¿lo que sea?_

_**-solo sálvala!!...haré lo que sea!!**_

_-¿estas seguro?_

_**-ella es todo para mi…**_

_-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?...tu Dios podría ¿no?_

_-__**el no ayudaría…si dios no puede salvarla ….¿tu podrías?..**_

_-puedes estar a mi disposición?_

_**-si!!...haré lo que sea!!**_

_-¿eres capaz de dejar tu forma mortal?_

_**-si lo ..lo haría**_

_-¿eres capaz de morir?...¿por ella?_

_**-….**_

_**-**__¿morirías por ella?_

_**-si …moriría por ella**_

_**-**__entonces dame tu alma mortal …_

El Diablo extendió una daga negra hacia el por el mango, shaoran miro a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y que se desangraba ,los ojos grises de ella lo miraron casi sin vida

_**-¿la salvaras?**_

_**-**__eso de pende de ti…_

Shaoran dejo a la mujer en el suelo con cuidado ,miro a la daga negra con desconfianza

-_si no quieres salvarla …no lo hagas_

Shaoran la incrusto justo en su pecho, un gemido ahogado salio de su boca ,su blusa blanca se empapo de sangre ….de su cuerpo salio una nube blanca la cual fue a dar a las manos del Diablo ,este apretó en un puño a al nube la cual desapareció en su mano ….convirtiendo a esa alma en suya…

Shaoran jadeo y sintió un dolor desgarrador en su cuerpo , una cola salio de su cuerpo y los ojos de el se volvieron mas ámbares , las alas negras salieron disparadas de su espalda junto con un grito de dolor

_-a medida que los siglos pasen te harás mas demonio que humano_

_**-ella….**_

El Diablo miro a la mujer y toco su cabeza ,ella abrió y cerro los ojos ,un suspiro salio de ella y se quedo placidamente dormida

_-vivirá…_

…………

_-eres un mounstro!!..._

_**-no yo ..yo lo hice por ti…**_

_**-….**_

-desafortunadamente ….ella no vio el sacrificio del chico enamorado como bueno ….lo acuso de mounstro inmediatamente que vio su cola y alas negras como un cuervo, la mujer se asusto y bueno como ….el chico enamorado ahora convertido en un semi demonio perdió el control de si por el dolor del rechazo de su mujercita amada que …. "accidentalmente" quemo su pueblito natal…hooo!! Que tragedia no crees?...ahora dime….¿estas segura de que ese semi demonio merece el perdón?...

_**-prométemelo …si no eres un mounstro …podrás ir al cielo ….y ahí ..yo te perdonare …**_

**+CONTINUARA+**

mañana mismo contestare a sus reviews ...lo prometo o dejo de llamarme como me llamo!..

* * *


	9. Kokoro 9

ATENCION: los reviews los contestare mañana en mi profile!!...PERDON LA DEMORA!!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9.

**faux espoirs **

(falsas esperanzas)

* * *

+_ yo la vi llorar , yo la vi reír , yo la vi sufrir_

_,__ y …la vi partir …aunque me partiera a mi_

_El corazón ….la deje ir…_

_Pero ella …no podía sentir nada por mi ….era tan vacía de amor_

_Desde que entrego su corazón ….y yo me quede a que regresara …_

* * *

Sakura cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta entro …por fin entro a los recuerdos de shaoran ,sin siquiera estar cerca de el ….y lo vio todo …

_**-quiero salvarla!!...**_

_**-**__¿Qué darías por ella?_

-_**no importa el precio…haré lo que sea!!**_

_**-**__¿lo que sea?_

_**-solo sálvala!!...haré lo que sea!!**_

_-¿estas seguro?_

_**-ella es todo para mi…**_

_-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?...tu Dios podría ¿no?_

_-__**el no ayudaría…si dios no puede salvarla ….¿tu podrías?..**_

_-puedes estar a mi disposición?_

_**-si!!...haré lo que sea!!**_

_-¿eres capaz de dejar tu forma mortal?_

_**-si lo ..lo haría**_

_-¿eres capaz de morir?...¿por ella?_

_**-….**_

_**-**__¿morirías por ella?_

_**-si …moriría por ella**_

_**-**__entonces dame tu alma mortal …_

El Diablo extendió una daga negra hacia el por el mango, shaoran miro a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y que se desangraba ,los ojos grises de ella lo miraron casi sin vida

_**-¿la salvaras?**_

_**-**__eso de pende de ti…_

Shaoran dejo a la mujer en el suelo con cuidado ,miro a la daga negra con desconfianza

-_si no quieres salvarla …no lo hagas_

Shaoran la incrusto justo en su pecho, un gemido ahogado salio de su boca ,su blusa blanca se empapo de sangre ….de su cuerpo salio una nube blanca la cual fue a dar a las manos del Diablo ,este apretó en un puño a la nube la cual desapareció en su mano ….convirtiendo a esa alma en suya…

Shaoran jadeo y sintió un dolor desgarrador en su cuerpo , una cola salio de su cuerpo y los ojos de el se volvieron mas ámbares , las alas negras salieron disparadas de su espalda junto con un grito de dolor

_-a medida que los siglos pasen te harás mas demonio que humano_

_**-ella….**_

El Diablo miro a la mujer y toco su cabeza ,ella abrió y cerro los ojos ,un suspiro salio de ella y se quedo placidamente dormida

_-vivirá…_

…………

……………_.._

_-eres un monstruo!!..._

_**-no yo ..yo lo hice por ti…**_

_**-….**_

-desafortunadamente ….ella no vio el sacrificio del chico enamorado como bueno ….lo acuso de monstruo inmediatamente que vio su cola y alas negras como un cuervo, la mujer se asusto y bueno como ….el chico enamorado ahora convertido en un semi demonio perdió el control de si por el dolor del rechazo de su mujercita amada que …. "accidentalmente" destruyo su pueblito natal…hooo!! Que tragedia no crees?...ahora dime….¿estas segura de que ese semi demonio merece el perdón?...

En el recuerdo apareció esa mujer de nuevo ….arrodillada junto a un bulto que temblaba cercas de un árbol caído ….

**-como pudiste ….ya no eres nada de lo que solías **

**Ser!!..**

El "bulto" no miro a la mujer pero si se estremeció mas ante las palabras hirientes

**-eres un maldito monstruo!!**

-tu me temes?

La mujer se puso de pie, se giro y lo miro sobre su hombro como si fuera poca cosa….

**-de echo ….no siento nada hacia ti…ni siquiera temor…ni lastima**

Shaoran se puso de pie , su dolor se proyecto como una gran explosión y salio expandida ….,la mujer salio disparada hacia delante y las casas y chozas cercanas se prendieron en llamas al instante, la mujer asustada ….se refugio tras el mientras lloraba de rodillas…

_-yo lo hice por ti!!_

_-_**lárgate eres un monstruo!!**

_-lo hice por ti!!..me transforme en un monstruo para que vivieras!!_

Sakura cayo de rodillas al suelo , mientras las imágenes se galopaban en su cabeza …los gritos…gemidos…sangre…gruñidos…

había sido mucha gente y la mayoría murió calcinada ….ella podía oler la carne humana quemada …

Era todo tan real que a sakura le pareció oler el mismo fuego que se veía en el recuerdo ….y en la imagen aparecieron personas corriendo por todos lados la mujer que estaba tras el se encogió en el suelo mientras rezaba y perjuraba ….los gritos se oían mas recio

shaoran pareció tomar conciencia de lo sucedido y se dejo caer al suelo , al instante el fuego se apago …pero seguía oliendo a muerte

_-di mi alma por ti…¿acaso eso no es muestra de mi amor?__.._

_¿no es suficiente?_

Dijo el en tono lastimero mientras se encogía en si mismo , la mujer gemía tras el asustada …las imágenes pasaron rápidamente y paso a otra escena del pasado

_**-prométemelo …si no eres un monstruo …podrás ir al cielo ….y ahí ..yo te perdonare…**_

Oyó por ultimo la ojiverde como si fuera un recuerdo lejano ….y sintió como shaoran se resistía a que ella estuviera mas tiempo ahí …..aunque sabia que aun faltaba parte impotente del recuerdo , se dejo ir

Sakura se sintió sacudida al ser sacada de los recuerdos con rapidez , al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba daigakuin ,sintió húmedo en sus parpados y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando…se puso de pie con rapidez

-..oye!!..¿demonio donde estas?!

Lo llamo la ojiverde ,viendo a su alrededor pero no había nadie mas que las lapidas , Ángeles y cruces que adornaban cada tumba …

Sakura salio del cementerio de la iglesia y lo encontró tumbado recargado contra un árbol y parecía agotado, el noto su presencia y la miro serio

Sakura sintió que "algo" le palpitaba en su interior…ahora ella sabia el trato de su maldito ….pero…en verdad ..¿lo podría pasar al cielo?...el no solo se había auto condenado , también había matado

-¿estas bien?

Le pregunto shaoran , ella asintió

-¿Dónde esta el otro demonio?

Shaoran dejo escapar una sonrisa irónica

-te torturo y de paso a mi también …solo vino a divertirse y luego se fue….-miro a al ojiverde serio-…te dije que el era peligroso …¿Por qué acudiste a su llamado?!

La ojiverde se mordió el labio molesta …si fue estupido ir al llamado de un demonio ….pero ¡¡no podía culparla!! , ya que pensó que era el…,el que la llamaba

-un error cualquiera lo comete…

Shaoran se levanto con un gruñido

-ese es un lujo que no te puedes dar cuando están intentando matarte!!...

Sakura se tenso de inmediato tenia demasiado en su cabeza como para aguantar reproches de el …el no tenia derecho a reprocharle nada …_"asesinó"_

-y a ti que mas te da!!...es mi vida no la tuya …¡¡que te valga!!

El ambarino iba a atacarla de nuevo pero se tranquilizo

-perdón por preocuparme …

Sakura abrió la boca pero no salio ningún sonido de ella y camino pasándolo de largo , shaoran en cuanto ella paso cerro los ojos y suspiro ,después la siguió

* * *

Todo lo que podía ser rompible estallo …mientras la mujer mitad calavera soltaba cada imperio que se sabia …

-¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!...

ShI se giro tan rápido que su vestido negro ondeo en vuelos, para mirar de frente a daigakuin que la miraba sin expresión y eso la puso mas furiosa ,ella levanto una mano e hizo un rápido movimiento con el cual hizo un profundo corte en el pecho del demonio mitad animal, el gimió ahogadamente

-¡¡COMO PUDISTE DECIRLE DEL TRATO A ESA PERRA!!

Levanto otra vez la mano e hizo el mismo movimiento y daigakuin se gano otra herida pero esta vez en el rostro…

-¡¡ELLA NO TENIA QUE SABERLO!!...¡¡IMBECIL …AHORA ELLA TIENE ALGO A SU FAVOR!!...¡¡YO NO QUIERO DEJAR IR A SHAORAN!!

Grito a modo de puchero , spinel que estaba cerca de ella estaba serio , mientras sus ojos fríos veían a daigakuin arrodillado en el suelo y chorreando sangre de las dos heridas echas por Shi …

-no..fue mi intención…

La mujer se dejo caer en una especie de diván cubierto de piel humana

-debería matarte

Siseo SHI, daigakuin se encogió de hombros , el sabia que ella no podía matarlo ya que era uno de los principales aliados de su padre..

-tal vez …en lugar de una desventaja ….sea todo lo contrario

Aconsejo spinel , SHI se giro a verlo

-explícate ….

Spinel sonrió con arrogancia y en sus fríos ojos azules mostró el odio de que era capaz ..

-ahora ella sabe el tipo de monstruo que el es ….shaoran mato a

Mucha gente y ahora la elegida sabe…de lo que ese demonio es capaz …a los minutos de ser maldecido mato a mas de 100 personas , mas el daño que a hecho a lo largo de su existencia….después de todo , ¿Qué rastro humano puede quedar en alguien que tiene 300 años siendo demonio?...es como si tuviera el corazón …_muerto_

SHI le dio una sonrisa que mas que dulce parecía siniestra , daigakuin guardo silencio pero una débil sonrisa se asomo en su rostro …

* * *

Shaoran y sakura entraron por el gran ventanal ,al momento de tocar el suelo la ojiverde bajo de los brazos del semi demonio ambos se dieron la espalda ,sumidos en la oscuridad de la habitación ,a pesar de que el cielo estaba empezando a clarear por el amanecer el cuarto seguía oscuro y silencioso ;lo único que se oía era el _tictac_ del reloj de la mesita de noche de sakura

-¿Dónde estabas?..

Sakura y shaoran voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia una esquina de la habitación, la débil luz que entraba por la ventana ilumino la figura que salio de las sombras, vestido de blanco baba un espectáculo divino a los ojos humanos ,los cabellos plateados brillaron atados en una trenza

Yue miro a su protegida y al semi demonio

-¿estas bien?

Volvió a preguntar ,sakura no supo como ni a que mágica velocidad shaoran llego de un extremo del cuarto al otro frente a yue

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE GUARDIAN ERES??...

Dijo a todo pulmón frente a la cara del ángel

-se supone que tu eres su guardián ….que tu la debes proteger pero en cuanto ella te necesita ¡¡NO APARECES!!...

Shaoran termino por apuntarlo con su dedo ,yue lo miro fríamente antes de responder a la provocación

-a diferencia de ti yo no la expongo cada hora a un peligro nuevo….desde que tu estas aquí ha aparecido un problema tras otro , si no es uno de tus amigos ….

-ellos no son mis amigos ..

Lo interrumpió shaoran ,yue sonrió fríamente

- sino son tus **amigos** los que intentan matar a sakura ….eres tu!!... ya lo intentaste una vez ..¿recuerdas?

Shaoran quedo de piedra e interior mente se pregunto si hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a sakura ….y si así fuera ¿cada vez que perdiera el control …el podría …?..."_ni pensarlo"!!_

Yue camino hasta sakura ,dando por ganada esa batalla

-¿no estas herida?

Dulcifico su tono , la ojiverde negó con la cabeza

-…me salvo

Dijo viendo de reojo al semi demonio ,shaoran veía la escena de reojo también y sintió algo de tristeza cuando ella omitió "el"

-perdona por no ir a ayudarte ….te busque ..pero no pude sentir tu presencia …

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia su guardián

-estaba en tierra santa ….por eso …

Yue frunció el ceño y luego giro su cabeza tan rápido que a sakura le sorprendió el que no se hubiera roto el cuello

-un demonio no puede pisar tierra santa ….¿por que?...

Pregunto yue a shaoran, este se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-eres un ángel ¿no?...deberías saber todo sobre tus antecesores …

Yue entrecerró los ojos ,su mirada gris como el hielo quiso traspasar a shaoran

-habla demonio

Shaoran sonrió y comenzó el relato solo por que quiso no por que se lo ordenaban

-daigakuin no es solo un demonio …..el es un ángel caído …..-yue y sakura miraron sorprendidos a shaoran-….es uno de los Ángeles que fueron desterrados junto con la mano derecha de dios al infierno….su misión antes de ser sacado del cielo era todo lo contrario a lo que hace ahora ….era el ángel de los afortunados ..quiero decir que el daba paz para la personas que sufrían por una perdida ,su territorio eran las tierras santas y los cementerios …y ahora aunque es un demonio solo puede pisar tierra santa una vez cada 100 años y eligió el día de hoy para hacerlo …..creo que el que eligiera tierra santa en esta ocasión fue para precisamente evitar que tu aparecieras…fue _"Una trampa"_

Dijo mirando a yue ….el ángel por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con el semi demonio ….daigakuin les había puesto una trampa , a shaoran y el

Yue no pudo encontrar a sakura por que ella estaba en tierra santa y shaoran no pudo ayudar a sakura por que no podía pisar tierra santa y eso dejaba a la ojiverde expuesta a daigakuin...pero entonces ….¿por que no aprovechar para matarla ahí mismo?...

-algo planea….

Susurro yue mirando a shaoran ,este asintió

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo …

Dijo el ambarino ,y como si fuera un pacto silencioso …acordaron tregua ….si querían proteger a sakura tenían que pelear juntos contra alguien mucho mas poderoso y shaoran estaba seguro que daigakuin tenia sus propios planes ,los cuales ignoraba SHI ….eso solo sumaba a dos enemigos por separado ….

* * *

_Las __manifestaciones de la misericordia de Dios __para con su pueblo son dones: "Porque irrevocables son los dones y__el llamamiento de Dios"_

-egoísta…

**Ya no sentirás nada….ya no sufrirás….al**

**Recordar a tus padres**

_tu me dijiste que el accidente no se podía evitar..dijiste_

_que tuvieron que quitármelos a "ellos" para..para_

_hacerme fuerte ..¿sabes lo que les paso verdad?_

_A mis padres…_

_Dime que fue lo que paso!! Que causo el accidente!! __Dímelo!!_

**Fuiste tu …**

_Murieron por mi culpa?...solo..por que yo los amaba?_

**Tu ya no puedes amar a nadie…**

_Por que?!_

**Por que…tu ya no perteneces a este mundo**

_¿estoy muerta?_

-mentiroso

**Estas mucho mas por encima **

**de la vida o la muerte**

_¿Por qué me Eligio a mi?_

**Lo que Dios escoje no se cuestiona **

_¿Cuándo terminara esto?_

**un milagro **

**Extraordinarios y se te regresara …"tu vida"**

_Dijiste que no estaba muerta.._

**Una persona con un corazón vació …esta muerta **

**Tu no puedes querer a nadie y nadie te podrá querer sin temerte ….****sponsae Christi**

**un mujer **

**Dedicada solo a Dios..**

_-es irónico ¿no?...si no "siento nada" ….¿como es que precisamente ahora "siento" tanto dolor y rabia?_

Shaoran despertó de golpe ,¿Qué fue eso?...¿por que todavía le

martillaba el pulso?...esa voz ..el conocía esa voz

Se llevo su mano y peino su pelo desordenado hacia atrás nervioso…esa fue la voz de sakura..

-¿eran sus recuerdos?..eso fue en el pasado?...

Shaoran se sentó en la cama y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos

Era normal soñar con sakura …de echo ya había soñado con ella antes ..pero nunca sin estar con ella en una cama y la ojiverde desnuda … pero ahora

-¿que esta pasando?

* * *

SHI observo como eran llevados dos humanos que pasarían el resto de la eternidad en el infierno ,sin embargo eso no hizo que le mejorara el humor, después de la pelea con daigakuin este se esfumo sin mostrarse arrepentido de su soberbia ante ella

-maldito…

Mascullo, ella no soportaba a la competencia y era por eso que estaba dispuesta a matar a la "favorita de Dios" …pero si daigakuin planeaba algo ,ella también se encargaría de eliminarlo, pero por ahora la tenia mas preocupada la decisión que tomaría la favorita …¿en verdad ayudaría a un semi demonio?..tenia que encargarse de deshacer las esperanzas que pudiera tener su maldito …shaoran vería que nadie ..ni siquiera la elegida que perdona ….podría perdonarlo …..

-dejaremos que caiga solo…

Susurro de nuevo para si …

* * *

Sakura despertó por los rayos del sol que le dieron de lleno en la cara ,tomo el reloj de su mesita y vio que eran las 5 de la tarde …..después de pasarse toda la madrugada siendo asechada por un demonio ,rescatada por otro y sermoneada por un ángel ….

Se levanto perezosamente con un suspiro ,miro su habitación como si la desconociera y sus ojos de detuvieron en el almanaque que tenia sobre la mesita frente a ella ,se levanto lentamente y camino hacia el calendario

-asi que…. Es hoy

Susurro mientras veía el almanaque donde se marcaba el mes de junio como presente y un día en especifico marcado en negro

-sakura …

Llamo la voz de su tía sonomi a la puerta ,la cual al minuto siguiente abrió , su tía venia ataviada con un vestido negro y un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos….

-los iré a ver ahora ….¿quieres venir con migo?...

La ojiverde miro a su tía de pies a cabeza y detuvo su mirada en las rosas rojas…._como la sangre y el amor….._

-no….

Sonomi le dio una sonrisa

-cariño, se que es difícil pero cada año que pasa es como si …..ya no te interesaran….nunca has ido a verlos ,desde el día que….

-no….

La interrumpió sakura, sonomi suspiro y asintió con comprensión, tomo una de las rosas del ramo y lo puso sobre el escritorio de sakura

-entiendo…espero que algún día cambies de opinión…

salio por la puerta , al momento en que desapareció su tía de dos zancadas sakura fue hasta la rosa que su tía había dejado ,la tomo rudamente de la mesita y la apretó en sus manos con fuerza

Sintió como las espinas de la rosa perforaban su piel y teñían su mano de rojo, como los suaves pétalos se retorcían en su mano y como las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos pero no salieron ….ya no tenia lagrimas que sacar ,se dejo caer de rodillas con la rosa casi desecha en sus manos

-nunca iré…¡¡NUNCA IRE….POR QUE FUE MI CULPA!!

Grito mientras arrojaba la rosa hacia la pared mas cercana

Yue miro la escena desde la ventana por la cual sobre volaba y sintió como además de la rosa desecha , se deshacía algo en su interior….¿como ayudar a alguien que no quería ser ayudado?...a alguien que ya tenia un destino marcado y no era muy bueno…

* * *

-entonces….asi están las cosas

Dijo eriol quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la "casa" de shaoran ,la casa de por si vieja era lúgubre y oscura , si no fuera por la luz que entraba de afuera, eriol estaba seguro que parecería una casa encantada…

-era como si …..yo estuviera ahí junto con ella , en el momento que paso todo eso…

Shaoran estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a eriol

El semi demonio le había contado a eriol todo acerca del sueño que tubo , donde aparecía sakura y al parecer la tristeza que la rodeaba…¿era por eso que ella era tan …fría?

-vaya….creo que tu relación con ella es muy poco común…anoche ustedes estuvieron en peligro ,daigakuin fue tras sakura y tu fuiste a ayudarla , hubo "algo" que creo una fuerte conexión entre ustedes, ella pudo ver tu pasado y tu pudiste ver el suyo … admito que es muy extraño…

Shaoran se mantuvo pensativo y recargo su cabeza en el mueble tras el ,mirando hacia el techo y sus telarañas, por la ventana entraba un poco el sol de la tarde

-sentí como ella penetro en mi alma….sakura lo vio todo…lo sabe todo ….ella, ya sabe el tipo de monstruo que soy…

-y también sabe que te arrepientes….de todo lo que hiciste…,créeme ella lo sabe y por eso decidió ayudarte…

Shaoran cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ,al recordar lo obstinada que era esa chica ….esa niña…esa pequeña ….que había sufrido desde muy joven y todavía seguía sufriendo, levanto la cabeza y la vista hacia eriol

-eso espero…yo…no quiero …

El ambarino guardo silencio, pero eriol con un bufido término la oración que shaoran no se atrevió a completar

-no quieres dejarla….¿verdad?..-el silencio reino en el lugar, mientras la luz que se filtraba por la ventana se hacia mas lejana, eriol se masajeo el puente de la nariz antes de hablar-…yo te lo advertí antes….ella es importante…no se que planean aya arriba pero , sakura es importante y no quiero que tu te veas afectado por las consecuencias que pueda haber…

Shaoran , le giro el rostro tratando de que la advertencia no pasara a sus oídos…

-yo creo que tu sabes mas de lo me estas diciendo …

Eriol se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana donde el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer por el atardecer

-sakura representa algo importante en este momento…al igual que cada elegido que se ha escogido, incluyéndome…pero sakura fue la ultima en ser seleccionada…es un caso importante y la prueba esta en que es la que ha tenido mas atentados contra ella, a mi solo han intentado matarme dos veces, a sakura mas de cinco….

Shaoran recargo sus brazos en sus rodillas ,que cambiaron de postura por el cansancio y se le vino a la cabeza que tal vez la obstinación de SHI por matar a sakura no era solo pura vanidad, pero evito la idea siniestra

-¿Por qué no solo me dices: _aléjate de ella es muy peligrosa_?...

Dijo el ambarino imitando la voz de eriol, el ojiazul rió

-no creo que ella sea el peligro…los "otros" si ….

Shaoran dejo escapar una risa amarga

-no le tengo miedo a ninguna corte celestial ,ni nada parecido….hace mucho tiempo deje de estar regido por _tu Dios_

Eriol miro de reojo a su amigo y luego presto atención al ocaso, con un suspiro comenzó a hablar..

-en estos tiempos…la _fe_….esta siendo dejada de lado ,por otras creencias "mas efectivas"….; las personas no pueden evitar dejar de creer ante algo que no pueden ver y algo que parece fuera de su poder…algo que no existe….por eso….fuimos elegidos…para regresar esa _fe, _esa espera_nza , _ese sentido de que hay algo ahí afuera mas grande y mas incomprensible que nosotros….sakura tiene un propósito shaoran ….ella ya tiene algo que hacer en esta vida…no te voy a pedir que la dejes , no te voy a amenazar ni nada parecido….solo trato de explicarte la razón de su vida

Shaoran rechino los dientes fastidiado, a el no le gustaba hablar acerca de la fe , la religión y ese discurso sobre Dios y eriol lo sabia ….

-ella es diferente a mi ….ya lo entendí…por favor para tu charada para recolectar creyentes….

Eriol río de buena gana dejando de ver a la ventana y la débil luz naranja que se colaba por ella

-bien ….mi "fiel creyente"….-bromeo y se gano una mirada acecina de shaoran-…debo irme ….kerberos es capaz de arrancarse sus alas si no me ve de regreso pronto…

Shaoran se levanto del suelo con agilidad con una sonrisa….

-hoo!! Y..¿eso seria una tragedia?...

Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír pero le mando una mirada de reproche

-nos veremos ….-eriol camino hasta quedar espalda con espalda con shaoran -….antes de irme, investigue sobre sakura y su pasado cuando la conocí y…pensé que querrías saber que ….hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres….

Shaoran apretó los puños incomodo y miro por la ventana donde erio había estado hace poco tiempo y vio como el ultimo rayo de sol había desaparecido por esta….la noche había llegado …

* * *

Ella era la clave …

Ella era la salida fácil

….la elegida que "EL" se tomo la molestia de cuidar….

si había una forma de salir de este averno era usándola a ella…¿que no la podía matar?...¿que estaba en contra de las normas estupidas impuestas por el cielo y el infierno?...eso estaba de mas ….estaba seguro que con el poder de ella podría salir de aquí ….

Por que aunque ella era "especial"…era débil al lado de el ….que una vez fue un arcángel poderoso ….pero sediento de mas poder y ahora sabia que el "poder" que necesitaba para resurgir lo tenia ella…sakura kinomoto …y en contra de las ordenes ….el la obtendría para sus propósitos…el seria en si una "desgracia" para la elegida del Dios que lo desterró …

* * *

No supo como , ni por que fuerza pero llego "ahí" donde no quería estar..donde no había estado desde que ellos la dejaron…; no desde que ellos le fueron quitados…

Sakura estaba parada frente a las rejas del cementerio , vestida con una falda tableada y una simple blusa sin adornos negra….guardando siempre su luto eterno ; miro las rejas como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo como cada año que pasaba lo mas lejos que podía llegar era ahí a las puertas del cementerio ,solo ahí podía atreverse a llegar sin que la culpa la dominara ...

-¿no entrarás?

Sakura dio un saltito de susto y se giro a ver al "invasor" que se atrevía a distraerla de sus pensamientos tortuosos para consigo misma; miro al semi demonio con el seño fruncido y expresión fría

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

Pregunto sin poder evitarlo aunque el ramo de rosas que el cargaba le decían que había venido a ver a alguien lo mas seguro…

-pues….-shaoran pareció pensarlo en broma ,con una estupida mueca que le decía "no es obvio"-….vine a apartar un lugar para mi …me han dicho que es un cementerio muy tranquilo

Sakura alzo una ceja e hizo un mohín con sus labios , por que sabia que el se estaba burlando de ella…

-no jodas…

Susurro la ojiverde, shaoran rió

-cuidado pequeña ….muestra respeto a los muertos por favor, pensé que lo sabias ya que tu trabajas con ellos

Sakura soltó un bufido de fastidio , aunque una sonrisa se escapo junto con su expresión, el ambarino camino hasta estar a su lado…

-entonces ….¿entras?...o… –le dio una sonrisa picara-….no me digas que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas que no te llaman….

Sakura se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo

-¡¡claro que no!!...no digas estupideces!!

Shaoran camino hasta al reja y la abrió, luego se giro hacia sakura con una deslumbrante sonrisa..

-¿entras o tienes miedo?...

Sakura lo observo entrar al cementerio y ella quedo plantada afuera pensando en su provocación…¿podría entrar?...después de tanto tiempo …ella …¿podía tener esperanzas de conseguir el perdón de sus padres o el perdón hacia si misma?..

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior …,la verdad si …tenia miedo pero no a los fantasmas ni a nada de eso ….si no a lo que pasara con ella cuando su muro de frialdad se derrumbase y su corazón sin sentimientos volvieran a vivir….¿por que era tan fácil dejarse llevar cuando ese semi demonio estaba con ella?...; ya que sin pensarlo mas atravesó la reja del cementerio

-al fin!!

Dijo shaoran tras ella, sakura no volteo a verlo y siguió caminando ,pero una sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios

-¿todavía estas aquí?...

Shaoran sonrió y apresuro al paso cuando vio que ella lo dejaba atrás…caminaron en silencio un tramo entre lapidas, Ángeles , cruces y uno que otro pino , sakura miro de reojo como ,shaoran la seguía….¿acaso no iba el a visitar a alguien?...entonces ¿Por qué la seguía?...

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto el ambarino ,sakura se detuvo y lo miro sobre el hombro

-¿viniste a ver a alguien?..

Shaoran le sonrió

-¿celosa?...

Sakura le giro el rostro indignada ante la idea

-ya quisieras…solo quiero saber si me sigues

Shaoran rió…

-vaya!! En que gran concepto te tienes ¿sabes?...no todos los hombres te persiguen ….

Dijo a modo de broma mientras seguían caminando, sakura mascullo una maldición para el ambarino ,pero se detuvo de súbito, frente a ella estaban las lapidas de sus padres , adornadas por flores …mas precisamente rosas rojas, shaoran siguió de largo y se arrodillo frente a las tumbas de ellos, sakura miro confundida como el depositaba las rosas rojas enfrente de ellos y como con una cabezadita mostraba sus respetos , sakura de dos zancadas estuvo al lado de el

-¡¡Qué planeas?! …te estas burlando de mi!!

Dijo ella furiosa, shaoran se levanto de donde estaba arrodillado y la miro de frente serio

-solo vine a saludar…si no quieres que este aquí me voy….

Shaoran dio una ultima mirada a las tumbas y después a sakura ,e dio una sonrisa pero antes de irse ,el ambarino saco de sus ropas una rosa y se la entrego a sakura ,le dio una cabezadita de despedida…

-¿por…

-tu…-la interrumpió-…no tuviste la culpa , de lo único que eres culpable es de quererlos tanto que te juzgas a ti misma…

Dicho esto desapareció en las sombras del cementerio poco iluminado, sakura quedo sola , pero con un extraño sentimiento de seguridad y ¿el palpitar de su corazón acelerado?...todo era tan fácil cuando "el" ….ese maldito semi demonio lo decía …era como si recibiera palabras de un condenado a otro condenado

-tonto…

Susurro la ojiverde mientras veía la rosa en su mano …una rosa blanca …que le transmitía cierta vida a ella misma.

se giro a las lapidas de sus padre y se arrodillo frente a ellos ,sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos …

_no tuviste la culpa , de lo único que eres culpable es de quererlos tanto que te juzgas a ti misma…_

-perdónenme…yo no tenia el valor ….yo….los amo tanto

Deposito la rosa blanca en frente a sus tumbas , que tenían grabado …

"_Amados padres, por su amada hija_

_El mejor milagro de nuestra vida"_

CONTINUARA

* * *

l


	10. kokoro 10

Aqui esta al fin el capitulo 10 de esta historia!!

en serio la demora se que es mucha pero la inspiracion se va y regresa cunado quiere aparte de que tengo mi escuela y mi trabajo ...perdon si desepcione por la largaaa espera hago todo lo que puedo

mi mas sincero agradecimiento a quienes siempre estan apoyandome

* * *

**+ Capitulo 10+ **** oTo … uTa…**

**Parte I**

(Ruido….canción)

* * *

¿puedes oírlo latir?

….yo se que no lo sientes pero…yo lo puedo sentir por ti..

Tu corazón late para mi…

* * *

Vio una carretera frente a el, como si el estuviera en el auto **…¿auto?.** Sintió todo a su alrededor como si fuera o viera un sueño**…¿Dónde estaba?...¿que hacia ahí?**

Miro a su alrededor y diviso fuertes y frondoso árboles ,maleza y la solitaria carretera, la cual estaba comenzando a llenarse de una espesa niebla; la radio del auto estaba encendida ,la cual tocaba una vieja canción romántica y el ocupaba el asiento trasero del auto ;por que los de adelante eran ocupados por una pareja.

-¿no crees que es raro?

Pregunto la mujer a su acompañante, ella volteo a ver a quien manejaba el auto, el perfil de la mujer era muy hermoso ,los cabellos largos entre Tonos oscuros caían y se movían con gracia; el hombre que conducía el auto sonrío; eso shaoran lo pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor ,al igual que la mitad del rostro del hombre.

-¿la niebla?...o la canción?

La mujer rió, de forma musical y el hombre le sonrío mas ampliamente , através ,de las gafas del hombre shaoran se dio cuenta de que este estaba enamorado de la mujer a su lado; shaoran observo los rasgos de la mujer ,delicada, piel Nivea y unos asombrosos ojos verdes que chispeaban vida ,el hombre con gafas de cabello cano y castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos atrajo su atención al hablar.

-pronto llegaremos a casa …y veremos a nuestra pequeña **Fleur**…

La mujer sonrío y de su regazo tomo un ramo pequeño de rosas rojas y lo apretó contra su pecho con cariño

-me muero de ganas de ver a sakura ..

Susurro; shaoran dio un respingo y lo entendió, estaba atrapado en una curvatura de tiempo o tal vez un ¿sueño?….y ellos eran lo padres de sakura kinomoto…pero…¿Cómo? …¿Por qué?..¡¿Qué diablos hacia el ahí?!!

Un sonido estridente se oyó en el capo del vehículo, el hombre con anteojos dio un frenon ruidoso y brusco.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Pregunto la mujer, el hombre miro el cielo del auto con el ceño fruncido.

-tal vez una piedra o un pájaro.

La mujer apretó las rosas mas contra su pecho y de nuevo el sonido sobre el auto se oyó; el auto de repente se ajito como si lo movieran bruscamente, la mujer dio un gritito.

-¡fujitaka!

-calma ..

Susurro el hombre ,shaoran gruño y su cola de demonio se agito…podía olerlo…azufre y fuego….dolor y muerte…

Después todo fue muy rápido y lo ultimo que vio shaoran antes de que su alrededor se oscureciera ,fueron las rosas rojas de esa mujer caer destrozadas al suelo….

Se despertó agitado, era la segunda noche que no podía dormir bien desde que había ido a visitar a los padres de sakura en el cementerio….¿por que tenia el estos sueños? Y mas importante todavía … no estaba seguro de cómo ,ni el por que ,ni la razón ,pero….si sabia que el había visto los últimos momentos de vida de los padres de sakura ..los kinomoto.

* * *

El sol entraba por el gran ventanal ,las cortinas blancas era movidas por la Suave brisa que entraba por la misma; sakura estaba sentada en el sofá color blanco que hacia un notorio contraste con su camisa negra pegada y su pantalón negro…de hecho ella era todo un contraste en toda la sala blanca; mientras miraba la televisión aburrida; yue estaba parado a su lado.

-¿no te parece extraño?....han sido dos días y no ha habido actividad de ningún condenado

Dijo el peliplateado de repente, sakura guardo silencio mientras oía las noticias locales.

_Eso fue lo paso esta madrugada ….-_dijo la mujer del noticiero con rostro serio-

_Pasando a las noticias internacionales __,el dia de ayer en Londres se reporto_

_Un terremoto de 4.5 según la escala ritchert ,las autoridades investigan este curioso acontecimiento que sacudió al Big Ben por escasos 10 minutos ; y en otras noticias la economía del país ha ido en alza a comparación del trimestre pasado , la taza d…_

-se tomarían un descanso??

Dijo la ojiverde sin darle importancia al tiempo que apagaba el televisor, yue se coloco frente a ella ,sakura levanto la mirada para verlo.

-nunca antes había pasado….ni siquiera ese niñito que a veces venia ….¿toya?....tiene dias sin aparecerse….

Sakura se puso de pie ,yue dio un paso atrás para darle espacio

-si no aparecen ..¿yo que puedo hacer?...

Sakura camino hasta la cocina con desgano, yue la siguió

-es muy extraño la repentina tranquilidad que tenemos ahora …ni siquiera ese semi-demonio se a parado Por aquí….

Sakura miro a yue de reojo cuando menciono a shaoran ,sin embargo no quito su cara de indiferencia…

-deberías estas contento al fin deja de molestar…yo lo estoy…

Dijo la ojiverde, yue saco a relucir una sonrisita,¡¡claro que estaba contento!...ese tipo no había estado cerca de sakura en unos buenos dos dias ….;yue detuvo sus pensamientos…¿era malo alegrarse?....acaso….

De repente se oyó como se rompía algo, yue salio de su ensimismamiento y volteo a ver lo que había provocado el ruido ;un vaso de vidrio hecho trisas en el suelo y sakura estaba plantada en medio de la cocina ,mientras sostenía su cabeza fuertemente.

-maldita sea!!

Se hizo hacia atrás mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar.

-¡¡sakura!!...

La ojiverde choco con la encimera y comenzó a maldecir ,yue la sujeto de los hombros.

-¡¡¿sakura que pasa?!!

Sakura cerro los ojos y asi como lo oyó ,asi se callo; sakura bajo las manos de sus oídos y miro a yue …ese ruido se había ido.

-¿que paso?..¿estas bien?

Sakura asintió mientras respiraba agitadamente, yue la solto poco a poco

-no se…no se que paso….era…un sonido muy extraño

Yue la miro expectante a que ella continuara con la explicación, sin embargo ,sakura quedo callada en medio de la cocina y a sus pies trozos de vidrio.

* * *

Shaoran toco con los nudillos la ventana dos veces ,sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna…shaoran seguia quieto y sin pegar ojo; toco de nuevo el cristal y esta ves la ventana se abrió y por esta apareció un hombre rubio de ojos color miel y unas alas impresionantemente blancas.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?

Hablo rudamente el ángel ,shaoran rodó los ojos….¿quien mas podría ser tan grosero como para tenerlo cerca de media hora llamando que el ángel de eriol, Kerberos?…

-hola…KERO….me alegra verte a ti también….

El rubio rechino los dientes

-mocoso estupido odio ese apodo!!

Shaoran lo empujo a un lado y entro a la casa ,el angel lo miro con desagrado

-vine a ver a eriol..¿donde esta?....

El ángel gruño

-no se encuentra bien ….lárgate

Shaoran lo ignoro y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de la casa con una puerta azul, tras esta estaba el cuarto de eriol y este en la cama medio dormido; el ambarino lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-vaya …¡¡al fin te estas muriendo!

Dijo con diversión, eriol rodó los ojos

-en verdad me siento mal shao…

Shaoran tomo cómodamente asiento en uno de los muebles del cuarto.

-vaya si que luces como mierda

Eriol rio

-me siento como mierda, todo gracias a ese molesto ruidito de anoche….y se repitió esta mañana

Shaoran lo miro con el ceño fruncido desde su puesto en el mueble

-¿ruidito?....¿estabas ebrio?

Eriol rio de nuevo y se sentó ,recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

-no …sabes que no bebo alcohol…era …no se un zumbido…era extraño, como si se metiera en mi cabeza y la removiera con un tenedor …y no lo digo literalmente…

Shaoran levanto una ceja y le dio una sonrisita

-creo que mas que tu ruido o zumbido…andabas crudo….

Eriol lo miro detenidamente y después se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama

-¿has visto a sakura últimamente?

-no

Contesto el ambarino rápidamente

-¿le rehúyes?...-eriol soltó una risita, shaoran rodó los ojos-…vaya asi que viniste a buscar un consejo?..¿amoroso tal vez?

Eriol aguanto la risa, shaoran se cruzo de brazos

-no estupido…vengo por otra cosa….una duda mas bien…-Shaoran lo miro serio-…dime …sabes si…¿se puede cruzar en el tiempo?

Eril frunció el ceño

-no lo se…pero ….Juana de arco se decía que veía el futuro….asi que no veo por que no se puede visitar el pasado o verlo…¿quieres ir a una época en especifica?

Shaoran se levanto del sillón

-no…es mas bien ..que ya lo hice, sin quererlo.

Eriol comenzó a luchar con las sabanas para salir de la cama.

-vaya esto se pone interesante….¿a donde fuiste?

Shaoran suspiro y se acerco a la ventana ,toco el vidrio con la yema de sus dedos y vio su propio reflejo en el cristal con melancolía.

-….yo vi….no mas bien yo estuve presente el día que murieron los padres de sakura….el día que los asesinaron ..

Eriol casi cae de la orilla de la cama, y pregunto lo que no quería saber.

-¿asesinato? …

El ambarino guardo silencio unos momentos ,eriol volvió a preguntar

-shaoran ..¿de que estas hablando?

-ellos no murieron en un accidente de auto….ellos no murieron a manos de dios o el destino o algún método humano…;eriol todo ese "accidente" fue planeado…asi que mi duda es….¿crees que tu Dios o alguno de sus Ángeles sean asesinos aparte de mentirosos?....

* * *

El reloj era lo que se oía en el cuarto, sakura permanecía en su cama recostada y yue otra vez fuera, en alguna misión, ya iban dos días sin que ese semi-demonio se apareciera, y no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto se había acostumbrado a el hasta que el día se le hizo monótono y aburrido ...

De repente un lloriqueo atrajo su atención, a una de las esquinas de su habitación, sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo pero eso no impidió

que se levantara a investigar…

-¿quien anda ahí?

De nuevo el lloriqueo le estremeció el cuerpo, una sombra era visible en la esquina y se movía con dificultad

-heey!! Tu….sal de ahí…

Sakura se arrodillo a una distancia prudente de la sombra, pero esta no se movía solo lloraba mas.

-oie….

-sakura….

La ojiverde dio un saltito asustada, y se giro a ver quien la llamaba, el niño la miro confundido

-toya…eres tu….

Sakura volteo a ver a donde estaba la sombra, pero ya no había nada ahí, como ya le había pasado algo asi antes decidió no tomarle tanta importancia ,se paro y miro a toya.

-¿Qué hacías ahí abajo sakura?

La ojiverde acaricio los cabellos negros del niño y sonrío

-nada….¿donde estabas?...hacia mucho que no te parabas Por

aquí….¿por que?

El niño dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustado

-no podía…ellos no me dejaban…

La ojiverde levanto una ceja

-¿ellos?..¿quienes?....

-¿no los oyes?...han estado llamando varias veces….es un ruido horrible y hace que te duela…

Sakura se arrodillo frente a el niño

-¿ruido?..¿ellos lo provocan?...

Toya no dijo nada mas y comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sakura, quien estaba ahora si muy asustada…¿Qué la perseguía ahora?....¿demonios?...¿fantasmas?....¿que era?....

* * *

De nuevo no podía dormir…de nuevo todo lo que pensaba giraba en torno a ella….sakura kinomoto….de nuevo todo lo que pensaba era en el asesinato de los kinomoto…pero…¡¡no era su asunto Como para andarse metiendo!!…sin embargo…le importaba..por ella…por que no se merecía vivir entre mentiras….no se merecía que la engañaran…no se merecía ser usada…no se merecía morir …por el…de repente oyó un sonido muy conocido por el ….cánticos como los Ángeles…y campanillas sonando...; sonrío de medio lado…sakura estaba trabajando esta noche….

Salio por el ventanal por el cual veía al cielo nocturno hace unos momentos, desplegó sus alas negras que soltaron un par de plumas y surco el cielo tan negro como sus alas….y salio en busca de quien producía esos hermosos sonido..

* * *

De nuevo ese horrible ruido amenazo su cabeza, Salio a despejarse un rato y eso parecía perseguirla..¡¿Qué era?! ..¿de donde venia?!!...y mas aun..¿tenia que ver con la sombra de su cuarto?...

Irritada, desvelada y muy perturbada salio en plena madrugada importándole poco la hora y si estaban o no las calles en condición de transitarlas..solo quería escapar de ese sonido molesto …y parecía que adentro de la casa aumentaba ese sonidito...la iba a volver loca!!

-rayos!!...-grito al verse rodeada de almas buscándola,¿Por qué?!! Si ella no hizo sonar su poder!!-…ahora no

Mascullo al hacerlos a un lado mas molesta de lo que estaba, pero estos parecían querer seguirla, la ojiverde corrió hasta el parque mas cercano y siguió corriendo hasta toparse con la famosa resbaladilla del parque en forma de pingüino, sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo dentro de la nuca del gigantesco personaje …¡solo quería estar sola!!..

-¡sakura!!

Oyó la voz familiar de yue, la ojiverde suspiro…ni siquiera quería ver a su ángel…asi que guardo silencio…sintió a yue sobre la cabeza del rey pingüino y luego lo sintió irse…y unos minutos después sintió y oyó de nuevo ese ruido que la atormentaba…

* * *

Mientras shaoran volaba sobre donde oía las campañitas, vio como el ángel de sakura cerca de un parque…parecía buscar algo…o mas bien….buscarla a ella…sonrío de medio lado sin poder contenerse…

El ángel detuvo su vuelo sobre la cabeza de un pingüino con corona y ahí estuvo unos momentos antes de emprender el vuelo otra vez, shaoran se aseguró de que el ángel estuviera lejos para acercarse a la extraña resbaladilla, al instante que toco suelo su cola se crispo de inmediato y supo al instante identificar el sentimiento…ella estaba cerca ..muy cerca..

Se arrimo un poco al pingüino gigante del parque....y subió las escalerillas lentamente hasta llegar a su nuca, dentro ..estaba ella ..y no se había percatado de el ya que miraba por el boquete del resbaladero hacia fuera….el se adentro un poco para verla de mas cerca..

-¿de quien nos escondemos?

En cuanto dijo eso la ojiverde pego un salto asustada y para su mala suerte casi cae de espalda por el agujero de salida de la resbaladilla, pero el ambarino fue mas rápido y la sujeto con firmeza de un brazo para después acercarla a el por la cintura….

-estu..

-¡estupida!!..casi caes y te rompes la cabeza hueca que tienes!!

La ojiverde fue interrumpida por la voz agresiva del semi-demonio…¡¡era su culpa Por que le gritaba!!

-¡¡me asustaste estupido!!

El ambarino rodó los ojos y la soltó con brusquedad

-¿Por qué estas aquí?...

Pregunto entre dientes, la ojiverde ,soltó un gruñido

-que te importa…metiche

Dijo entre dientes la ojiverde

-bien…

Hubo un silencio entre ellos y shaoran sin mas remedio lo tubo que romper…el estaba buscando todo lo que pasaba alrededor de los kinomoto y su extraño asesinato….

-yo..puedo..¿puedo preguntar por…?..maldición…..tu…mmm

Mascullo , la ojiverde revoló los ojos algo desesperada

-¿Qué?..¿que quieres?

El ambarino suspiro

-se que es algo difícil de recordar y que no me incumbe para nada…es un recuerdo personal ….pero…bueno recuerdas ese día …pero….bueno últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños…

La ojiverde, rio pero de forma sarcástica y ruidosa

-¿crees que soy tu diario o algo asi?...¡¡ami que me importa lo que sueñes o dejes de soñar!!...es mas!!....¿los condenados sueñan?

Rio de nuevo, el ambarino intuía el por que la ojiverde estaba mas malhumorada y era mas cruel de lo normal…

-no eres mi diario…lo bueno ..y si ,los condenados soñamos..normalmente pesadillas pero soñamos y si…también tendría que importarte por que he estado soñando con tus padres

Solto de golpe, la ojiverde se giro tan rápido hacia el que pareciera que la velocidad con que lo hizo la haría torcerse el cuello; lo miro con ojos desorbitados y apunto de estallar a gritos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Pregunto ella casi sin aire…el ambarino ,cerro los ojos para tomar valor y volvió a abrirlos..¿seria demasiado doloroso para ella recordar?

-he estado soñando con tus padres ..las ultimas noches..y también en el día ..cuando hiciste el trato y se te otorgo el poder ….y cuando

ellos murieron…

Shaoran estaba seguro que la ojiverde se hubiera apuesto de pie de nos ser por que el interior de la resbaladilla era demasiado pequeña para pararse dentro, sin embargo la expresión horrorizada de la chica sustituyo cualquier ademán mas..

-¿Qué?...tu…¡¡¿de que estas hablándome.. explícame?!!

-primero tranquilízate un poco…

La ojiverde frunció el ceño

-hablas de mis padres y esperas que me tranquilicé!!...

Sakura golpeo una de las paredes del enorme pingüino y salio de la resbaladilla ,shaoran al siguió pero el bajo por las escalerillas

-¡¡sakura!!..-la llamo ,pero ella solo atravesó la enorme caja de arena donde estaba el rey pingüino ,el ambarino la alcanzo y la jalo de un brazo con cuidado…-espera…

La ojiverde se agito para que la dejara de tocar, el ambarino la soltó

-¡¡déjame en paz!!...

-solo quiero saber tu historia…no quiero que..

Lo interrumpió

-¡¡ELLOS YA ESTAN MUERTOS!!....

Grito a todo pulmón, shaoran dio un paso atrás abrumado por el dolor que sentía emanar de ella y por las lagrimas que corrían por el fino rostro de la ojiverde…

-lo siento….

Susurro apesumbrado, la ojiverde se limpio la cara y camino dos pasos antes de que retrocediera como si algo la golpeara, otro grito provino de ella pero muy diferente al de hace unos instantes…este era un grito de un dolor diferente, la cola de demonio de shaoran se agito descontrolada..

-¡¡CALLATE!!

Grito la ojiverde mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos desesperada y cerraba los ojos como si contuviera un gran dolor, shaoran se acerco a ella ,pero en esta ocasión sintió algo muy extraño..que lo puso inquieto, miro a su alrededor por si había algo anormal en el parque…pero todo estaba en silencio, sin embargo sakura seguía gritando "cállate" como si oyera algo ….pero al parecer solo lo podía oír ella en su cabeza

-sakura..¿que pasa?..¿que oyes?

La sujetó por los hombros ,mientras ella parecía sufrir…

-¡¡por favor!!..¡¡cállalo!!....¡¡ese ruido!!...¡¡calla el ruido!!

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la ojiverde antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del semi demonio…,shaoran la miro asustado y sorprendido…¿Qué estaba pasando? …¿Qué ruido?... y sobre todo ..¿por que el no podía oírlo el?..

+ Continuara +

* * *

se que es muuuy corto peor no podia dejarlas ocn mas dudas jajaja ..el capitulo tiene claves y cosas interesantes asi que no lo subestimen ..perdonen las faltas de ortografia jajaja si se me pasaron algunas

ls quiero y espero reviews!!!


End file.
